Sequel: Jokes On Uchiha
by SnowBallJr
Summary: After Iruka and Kakashi's wedding, the jokes begin on Sasuke. Naruto's million dollar question ringing through his head every day. When is it our turn to get married? Naruto and the others begin their relentless attack on Sasuke until one day he explodes and shocks everyone. How does Naruto react when Sasuke's decision nearly takes his life? Read to find out. Sequel to P.O.U
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

This was it. Everything was set and ready. All Naruto had to do is walk now. His father appeared at his side. Sasuke was across the room, waiting. People were outside, waiting to see Naruto. It was early fall, the leaves just turning colors, and it was the perfect weather for this special event.

Naruto paced in his room, not ready just yet. Iruka brushed his unruly hair, and tried to comb it back, but it wasn't sticking, so Iruka gave up. Naruto's father laughed and took the brush from Iruka. He brushed Naruto's hair softly and fixed his suit.

Naruto almost couldn't believe it was happening. Iruka and Kakashi just got married a year ago, and now here was Naruto, in a white tux. He swallowed a lump in his throat. Wasn't it a bit rushed? Naruto couldn't even remember how long he and Sasuke have been together for. Many puzzling questions formed in his head. Like how is it that Minato and Kushina here? Along with Sasuke's parent's. Why can't he remember Sasuke proposing? How did they get here? But as the coordinator for the ceremony stepped in and lead Naruto to a large set of double doors that would lead to Sasuke, those questions evaded Naruto.

"You ready, son?" Minato asked his smiling son. Naruto felt queasy. It is a big step in his relationship, but he has been wanting this for a while now. He told himself he was ready, but his nerves were getting to him. He didn't want to mess up somehow because that's just how he is.

Minato offered Naruto his arm and Iruka handed him a small bouquet of roses. "Naruto?" Iruka asked softly. Naruto nodded and Iruka patted his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled brightly. He was ready now. He's been waiting for a while, and now is the time. He hooked his arm in his father's and Iruka stepped off first. The coordinator next to Naruto signaled for him and his father to step off.

Naruto seemed to glow with happiness. This was his and Sasuke's day. Naruto was lead down the aisle and towards Sasuke. Naruto looked over the crowd quickly before his gaze locked with Sasuke's. The sight took Naruto's breath away. Could this man get any sexier than he is now? Naruto couldn't help but mentally undress him. Then that lead to some inappropriate thoughts, and that was something that he couldn't think about. There's no way he wasn't getting a boner in the middle of his wedding. Sasuke smirked, guessing what Naruto was thinking. Naruto felt his face heat up and a blush creep across his cheeks. Naruto stopped at the altar and slowly stepped up with Sasuke.

He couldn't believe that he and the teme were getting married. Naruto was barely aware that his mother was holding out her hand for the flowers until someone cleared their throat. Naruto broke his gaze from Sasuke and looked at his father. He nodded towards his mother, and blushed.

Kushina giggled as she took the flowers and stepped back. Minato gave his son away to Sasuke and sat with Kushina. Naruto now faced Sasuke, who took his hands and held them.

Sasuke was in an off-white tux with a cream colored bowtie. Naruto was dressed in the same thing, except with an orange bowtie because orange is the best color. Sasuke's hair was brushed back and out of his face, and Naruto's was well, at least it was brushed.

There was a pregnant pause before the Wedding Officiant started her speech. All Naruto could do was stare at Sasuke. He looked uncomfortable, and Naruto giggled thinking it was because of the formal wear.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with all the love he could. He's never met someone who completed him completely. They had something special, something most don't. They were friends for a long time, they built their relationship from the ground up, and it's sound, sturdy, and full of trust.

The Wedding Officiant asked Naruto if he took Sasuke Uchiha to be his husband, and Naruto immediately replied. "I do."

The Officiant smiled before turning to Sasuke took a while to reply though. Naruto looked at his soon-to-be-husband quizzically.

Sasuke still had this look of discomfort, like he was in pain. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked reaching his hand out to cup Sasuke's cheek but Sasuke turned away from the gesture and closed his eyes.

"I can't do it." Sasuke stated before running down the altar and aisle, and racing out of Naruto's life forever.

Naruto felt everything break. Their foundation, their trust, everything. Everything broke into a billion of pieces that couldn't be picked up and mended. Naruto dropped to his knees and watched his reason for living run away. To Naruto, the world ended. After everything they been through together, Sasuke runs away when it gets serious.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screams, tears flowing freely down his face. He wanted to run after him and ask what was wrong, but Naruto collapsed to the floor and curled in on himself.

 _"_ _Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered._

"Dobe? Dobe, you okay?" Naruto felt someone shake him slightly. "Naruto, wake up." A familiar voice called out.

Naruto blinked his eyes, feeling wetness. He was crying? Was that just a dream? "Naruto?" Sasuke called again, worry lacing his voice. He tugged on Naruto's shoulder trying to get him to turn to face him, but Naruto didn't bulge.

It was just a dream. It was the only thing Naruto could think about. Naruto and Sasuke have only been together for three years, which was still a small amount of time before marriage. Naruto began to fear that his subconscious was telling him something. Maybe Sasuke wasn't happy anymore. Maybe he didn't want to be with Naruto anymore. What if he left? Naruto began to panic and cry harder. No, he couldn't lose Sasuke, not after he just got him.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke's voice was hard now. He forced Naruto onto his back and climbed over him. Naruto brought his hands up and covered his face, not wanting to look at Sasuke. "Are your dreams coming back again?" Sasuke asked. He lightly traced Naruto's hands with his own.

He ran his hands into Naruto's hair and stroked the hair softly, comforting his blonde. Sasuke had felt Naruto move and shake slightly, but didn't think anything about it. He didn't get to hear what Naruto was saying until he began screaming and crying. Sasuke never felt so scared in his life before.

Naruto remained silent. Never a good sign. He just covered his face and cried quietly. Sasuke laid on top of him and rolled over, pulling Naruto on to his chest. He wrapped an arm around Naruto's back and ran the other through his hair, massaging the scalp.

Naruto's sobs died down, but he still hid his face on Sasuke's neck. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked kissing Naruto's cheek.

Naruto shook his head and moved his arms under Sasuke's pillow. "It was just a dream." Naruto hummed and evened his breathing out.

"What kind of dream?" Sasuke pressed. He didn't want troubling thoughts festering in Naruto or it might ruin today's events. It was Iruka and Kakashi's wedding and there is no way Sasuke was letting a dream ruin today.

"A dream." Naruto replied curtly, ending the conversation. It unnerved Sasuke immensely that Naruto wasn't opening up. They talk about everything. From their favorite sex positions to the most embarrassing events that happened to them.

Sasuke continued to rub and massage Naruto's head and back. Eventually the blonde went back to bed. Sasuke could tell by his even breathing and soft snoring.

Sasuke couldn't go back to sleep after that. Thoughts about what just happened tearing through his head. If only he heard what Naruto said before screaming his name, maybe, just maybe he would know what his dream was about. He just hoped it didn't ruin the day already. Naruto wasn't looking at him, and that would result badly at the wedding since they were each the best man for the couple.

Sasuke decided that he would pamper his dobe and succumb to his every wish today, get drunk at the reception and then make fiery, passionate love to Naruto right on this very mattress. Sasuke smirked smugly before yawning. He snuggled into the bed and pulled Naruto closer to him, smelling his shampoo on him.

By the end of tonight, the neighbors would know Sasuke's name.

OoO….OoO

Sasuke threw Naruto on his bed. He slowly walked towards him, untying the knot of his tie. He looked over Naruto's body with an unquenchable hunger. He doesn't think he will ever get enough of his dobe. But through the hunger, if you looked pass the lust and need, undeniable love shone through Sasuke eyes.

Naruto swam in that love, nearly drowning in it every day. Sasuke never spoke the words, not once, but Naruto knew with the small things Sasuke did. Naruto sometimes wondered how Sasuke puts up with him every day and survives to tell the tale.

The tie comes undone and Sasuke disregards it to the floor, his only interest is Naruto. They had sex at Itachi's, and to Sasuke's surprise, on Itachi's bed. That time was just a fuck to release their nerves before the wedding. That was just a fuck where love was barely there but the need for each other's bodies was high.

This time, Sasuke will love Naruto, he will drill inside Naruto and claim him. Sasuke doesn't know how to show love because the only person who loved him was Itachi until Naruto came into his life. He doesn't know if saying it every day will somehow make it more meaningful. He doesn't know he if he said it while they were alone would make Naruto love him more. Sasuke didn't know what love is fully, but he did know his feelings for Naruto.

He looked at his dobe and knew he was sexy as hell. But it wasn't because of his natural sun kissed tan, and it wasn't because he was muscled in all the right places and had a nice ass. But it was Naruto's eyes. Sasuke looks into them and saw his love reflected back in them. He saw the pain Naruto endured in his life and saw how hard he fought through it all. When he looked at Naruto, he saw everything he wanted to be but was too broken to be. It's because Naruto has such a strong personality and big heart that Sasuke finds himself feeling this way for him.

Sasuke wants to protect Naruto. If he could, he would wrap Naruto in layers of bubble wrap to make sure he didn't hurt himself, or hold Naruto every day to make sure that whatever pain he was feeling from his past would fade away. He wanted to soothe his bad dreams and replace them with pleasurable dreams of himself. Sasuke wanted to hold his hand every second of the day and let Naruto know that everything was going to be alright. He wanted to tell Naruto that he loves him, but he was never good with words when he is around Naruto.

Something broke Sasuke out of his trance. He looked down and saw Naruto sitting on his knees from his position on the bed. He was naked and hard as steel. He cocked his finger at Sasuke in a come hither movement. Sasuke was on autopilot. He moved to the edge of the bed till his chest brushed against Naruto's bare one.

Sasuke slowly unbuttoned each button, driving Naruto insane. His smoldering dark eyes never left Naruto's hazy blue eyes. He let the dress shirt fall off his shoulders and join the tie on the floor.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined. Sasuke loved knowing that he had this effect on the dobe. Sasuke reached out and cupped Naruto's cheek gently. He brushed his thumb over Naruto's scars, eliciting a blush to dance across his cheeks. Sasuke did the same thing to the other side of Naruto's face.

Naruto's dream this morning came back to Sasuke, and he drew his brows together. "Naruto, what was your dream about?" Sasuke needed to know before he could continue.

Naruto's eyes focused as he pondered Sasuke's question. He rested his cheek against Sasuke's hand and placed his hand over his. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "I dreamt that I lost you." It was enough for Sasuke. He too had his share of dreams where he lost Naruto, but he never told Naruto about them.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him into a warm embrace. "You won't ever lose me." Sasuke said before removing his arms, and pulled his slacks and boxers off. He pulled Naruto close again, rubbing their erections together. Naruto gasped in surprise as he felt pleasure rack through his body.

Sasuke cupped Naruto's chin and tilted it up. He leaned in and captured Naruto's lips. It was soft, and gentle, and Naruto melted into Sasuke, their bodies molded to fit the others. Naruto tilted his head, and parted his lips allowing Sasuke to plunge his wet appendage inside to explore. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's tongue to life, and they wrestled for dominance. Sasuke trailed his hands down Naruto's arched back, awakening bumps in his path until he reached Naruto's hips. He held Naruto stationary as he began to grind slowly into Naruto. Sasuke's teeth grazed Naruto's tongue as his hands reached Naruto's ass, squeezing them. A moan began to nascent in Sasuke as he fondled Naruto's ass and Naruto sucked on his tongue.

He felt his lungs burn for air, and he pulled back, tongue hanging out, saliva slowly forming at the tip and falling between their chests. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who had spit hanging from the corner of his mouth. His face was flushed and his breathing shaky.

"That was quite the kiss Sasuke. Something wrong?" Naruto asked a little breathless.

"Hn," Sasuke answered before pushing his dobe back into the mattress and climbing over him. He leaned down for a quick, distracting kiss as his hands worked the bottle of lube open and over his fingers. He sat back and watched his lover's face as he slowly traced his puckered hole, teasing him to relax before he slipped inside.

Tonight was going to be slow and memorable, for both Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto's question suddenly rang through Sasuke's head. _When will it be turn our turn to get married?_ Sasuke had no idea why it suddenly appeared, but he let it go and continued to stretch Naruto open.

He was slow, and twisted his fingers inside, taking his time to properly open Naruto up. "Sasuke, please. Enough." Naruto whined and arched his back off the bed. Naruto began to push himself onto Sasuke's fingers, so Sasuke pressed a hand down on his stomach, effectively holding him down. Naruto whimpered but complied anyways.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered. He wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. Naruto opened his closed eyes to look up at Sasuke. His eyes were wide and Sasuke hoped that he could see everything he was feeling for the dobe, but when Naruto didn't say anything, Sasuke knew he didn't see it. He mentally sighed, knowing his Uchiha mask was glued on. Sometimes actions speak louder than words.

Sasuke kept his eyes locked on Naruto as he pushed three fingers inside him. He felt around the crinkled and soft walls, working them to relax and become tender. He rubbed and stretched, hearing Naruto whimper his name, and clutch the sheets.

"Naruto, let it out. Don't hold anything back." As soon as Sasuke said that, a loud gurgling sound came from Naruto.

"Please, Sasuke. I need you." Naruto moaned loudly. But not loud enough.

"Need me to do what?" Sasuke teased. He removed his fingers, and wrapped his fingers around Naruto's rock hard shaft. He pumped it slowly, rubbing the slit in a circular motion before bringing his hand back down to the base, pulling the skin back.

"Need you inside me." Naruto cried loudly when Sasuke traced his nail over Naruto's slit. Sasuke bent down and lapped at the pearly drops of cum leaking from Naruto before replacing his fingers with his cock.

He studied Naruto's face. His hands clenching the sheets, knuckles white, chest rapidly rising and falling, soft moans falling from red, plump lips, eyes screwed shut, cheeks flushed. Sasuke loved the sight. He plunged inside Naruto, who screamed out his name.

Sasuke loved the feeling of being buried deep inside Naruto, knowing that no one else will ever get this chance. He laid down on Naruto, his hands searching for Naruto's. When he found them, he worked them loose from the sheets and laced his fingers between Naruto's, holding them. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, squirming with the feeling of Sasuke entering him deeper.

Sasuke didn't move until he knew Naruto was ready. He just hoped that the small things he does for him shows that he does love Naruto. It kills him when he can't say it because he's too scared that one day it might end, or he will wake up from a dream, or that the Uchiha mask he built his whole life will break.

"Move." Came the simple command. Sasuke sat up, bringing their intertwined fingers behind his head. Naruto knew the message and let go to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke tried to sit up even more but was restricted by something. He felt a tug on his neck and looked down. His green jewel necklace was tangled with Naruto's blue matching one.

His eyes moved from the tangled necklace to Naruto, who had one eye opened. Their gazes never broke as Sasuke pulled back and slammed back inside. Naruto's tongue slipped out, and drool began to form, but it only added to the beauty in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke set a slow tempo, adding grunts here and there. He did get a bit tipsy at the wedding, but he blames Naruto, he kept handing the drinks to him, so if Naruto asked why he was slow, that would be his answer. He would stop to watch Naruto, who would blush and tell him to go faster. He did, but only for a short time.

His thrusts were sharp, and quick, and he felt Naruto's cock bounce against his stomach. He moved one hand from the mattress to pump Naruto's forgotten cock.

"Sas-sas-uke!" Naruto was a mess of words. Sasuke sped up some more. Wet sounds echoing in the room, and the sound of skin slapping skin mixing in with the needy moans. Sasuke leaned down and captured Naruto's lips in a wet, open mouthed kiss. Their tongues battled and spit was exchanged. He pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them. Sasuke broke the string and leaned his forehead against Naruto's. He kissed it, keeping his cool lips against the sheet of sweat that formed on Naruto's skin.

"Sasuke!" Said person could feel Naruto's hot breath on his neck, and could feel Naruto clenching around his shaft. He squeezed Naruto's cock and milked the orgasm out from him. He felt the heat radiate from Naruto and knew it was close. He continued his relentless attack on him, and felt his pooling inside his belly.

Naruto screamed louder than he has that night. He saw stars and his vision went white multiple times. His body shivered and shook underneath Sasuke until he felt Sasuke release inside him. The hot cum warming his entire body, slowly dripping back outside, tickling the sensitive muscles.

He kept his arms around Sasuke, who worked their necklaces apart. He felt Sasuke clean them up and cradle him in his arms. Naruto felt the blanket being set on his shoulders and felt the warmth that settled over him radiate from Sasuke.

Naruto smiled in the dark. He knew Sasuke loved him, and understood his reasons to why he couldn't say it. He, himself, was like that in the beginning, but when he got bruises from pinching himself every morning after waking up next to Sasuke, he began to believe that this was reality and not a dream.

Sasuke smirked in the dark, he was fairly certain the neighbors knew his name now.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Favorite review for the week: Kigen Dawn: Damn sexy horny lovebirds. I thought it was supposed to be the married couple that had hot sex wedding night not the best men._**

 ** _Whoever said the best men can't have a good night as well ;) Anyways, love the comment, really motivated me to write the next steamy night. Review you thoughts and you may be represented next!_**

Chapter Two

This is it, Naruto thought as he stood in the breeze. A wave foamed and bubbled, crashing against the sandy shore. He decided to take the first step, since it's been another year since Kakashi and Iruka's wedding, to propose to Sasuke. He was hesitant to say yes, but Naruto blamed it on his nerves.

Naruto stood on a wooden, rickety altar and waited for Sasuke to appear. Naruto smiled sheepishly at his best man, Iruka, and then at his father behind him. Minato had a huge grin on his face and gave Naruto a thumb's up.

The audience stood up and music began. Naruto felt his stomach squeeze as he waited for Sasuke to walk down the aisle. Itachi had his arm hooked around Sasuke's and his smirk was contagious. Naruto smirked as he eye fucked his soon to be husband.

Naruto felt an elbow nudge him, and he looked down at a scowling Iruka and shy father. They caught his look, and Naruto grinned brighter than the sun. He couldn't help it, Sasuke is gorgeous for a man. His cream vest and white dress shirt looked amazing with his black slacks and polished shoes.

A summer breeze ruffled Naruto's hair, and Naruto closed his eyes to calm his nerves and relax in the cool air. When he opened them he expected a smirking Uchiha in front of him, ready to get hitched, not the scared look Sasuke was housing.

Sasuke looked around like a frightened cat, and kept glancing up at his brother. Itachi looked worried and moved his mouth, but no words came out. Naruto watched in fear and curiosity. Sasuke shook his head violently, and ripped his arm from Itachi's. He threw his flowers to the ground and ran. Naruto tried to move, but it was like his feet were glued to the altar. He looked down, and they actually were glued down. He tried pulling his legs free but they wouldn't bulge. He called out for Sasuke, but nothing came out.

Sasuke disappeared from sight, and out of Naruto's life. Questions began to form, why did he do that? What happened to the lovely couple? Why this, and why that? The glue began to rise up his body and Naruto panicked. No! I have to find Sasuke. But the glue continued its path till it was resting on Naruto's chest.

"What the -?!" Naruto wanted to exclaim loudly but something wet was plunged into his mouth.

Naruto jerked awake and gasped. "Ew! Kurama! You're so dead for that!" Naruto yelled, waking from his dream. A large fox yipped and raced out of the room. Naruto opened his eyes to see the white tip of the tail disappear and something fall from the living room. Probably Kurama trying to hide under the couch again.

Naruto groaned and the whole commotion woke sleeping beauty up. "Dobe, shut up…" Sasuke grumbled before rolling over and falling asleep again. Naruto grinned and looked over at his teme. Yeah, his. Sasuke wasn't going anywhere.

Naruto felt the fear from his dream fade as he watched Sasuke fall back asleep. Soon, the memories of the dream vanished and Naruto was peaceful again. Sasuke snored softly and Naruto had to hold a laugh in behind his tan hand.

Naruto always wondered how the Head of the Police Station could be so lazy. When Sasuke and Naruto graduated, they did go to separate schools, but they made it work. Sasuke reopened his father's police business, and is now running the place for Konoha. Itachi didn't like it, saying something about danger and stuff. Sasuke didn't care, he always wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and is achieving that goal.

Naruto on the other hand, went to Konoha's veterinary school. He studied for six years and received his Doctorate Degree in Veterinary Science. Naruto then proceeded to open the first Animal Hospital in Konoha, and it's only a few blocks from the Police Station where Sasuke worked.

They are both very successful men, who own their own company and make large amounts of money. Though they can be very busy, they always make time for each other, and remained loyal.

Kurama usually stays in the Animal Hospital, so why he was in Naruto's apartment puzzled him. Naruto just shrugged it off and cuddled up to Sasuke. After trying a hundred times to fall asleep, Naruto gave up.

He let his mind wonder and let his thoughts roam. It came down to his dreams. Why was he dreaming about his marriage? And why is Sasuke leaving in all of them? They have been appearing ever since Iruka's and Kakashi's wedding and Naruto is growing tired of them.

Yes, he loves Sasuke, but are they ready only after four years of being together. Yes, they were both financially sound, and could pay for the wedding, and they both work enough to support the other and maybe a family. They both make enough to buy a house and pay the bills. Naruto was sure he had plenty of money to buy Sasuke the best ring possible. Naruto began to believe that maybe, just maybe, he and Sasuke was ready. But why was he dreaming of Sasuke leaving?

Naruto wanted to tell Sasuke, but he knew that Sasuke would take it in a negative way, and Naruto didn't want to start a fight. They fight, all the time, and it's usually over small things because they are both stubborn and don't want to own up to anything. But the best thing about their fights, is that it usually ends up with Sasuke fucking Naruto into the couch or counter.

Sasuke mumbled in his sleep, and it broke Naruto out of his trance. His eyes fluttered to Sasuke and he watched his lover's cheeks flush a little before a soft moan escaped Sasuke. Naruto's eyes narrowed and a sly smirk stretched across his face. He knew exactly what Sasuke was dreaming about, and he liked it very much.

Naruto pressed his body to Sasuke's, placing his lips next to Sasuke's ear. Naruto carefully slid his hand up Sasuke's bare chest and brushed past his nipple. Naruto felt Sasuke squirm and whisper his name. Naruto laughed evilly. You see, Naruto always bottoms, never once has Sasuke let Naruto take him. Maybe, just maybe Naruto could finally have his chance to top Sasuke. Naruto silently squealed with excitement.

He traced his hand down Sasuke's front, humming as his fingers dipped and trailed down Sasuke's abs and to his pubic hair. It was dark, thick, and curly, but Naruto wouldn't like it any other way. He twisted his nail in the bed of hair and felt Sasuke's back arch.

"Naru…" Sasuke murmured. "Fuckkkk" Sasuke lightly rocked his hips into Naruto's hands.

Naruto paused to make sure that Sasuke was still asleep before he whispered in his ear. "Teme, how do you feel? Do you like when I play with you like this?" Naruto liked the shell of his ear and blew cold air over it.

He reached into Sasuke's sweats and traced his raging erection. Damn, that must be one hell of a dream. _I must be fucking his brains out._ Naruto thought happily.

Naruto slowly pumped Sasuke's cock, drawing out every moan and sigh from those pale lips. _Damn, I must be amazing._ Naruto smirked.

But in Sasuke's dream this is what was happening: _Naruto was chained to the wall by a chain around his wrists and ankles. He was naked and hard. His breath ragged and fast. Drugs. Sasuke thought as he looked over his dobe._

 _When Sasuke read the file about Naruto being kidnapped he dove straight into it. He searched day and night for the dobe and finally found him. Naruto was locked in the supply closet of his own Animal Hospital._

 _Sasuke smelled the drug in the air and it fueled him into what happened next. He stripped and crouched in front of his dobe. He took one look at the dobe and knew that someone else was inside him, claiming him. Sasuke grew furious and pumped his dick to life._

 _"Don't worry Naruto. I'm here now, and I will wash away this filth with my own seed." Sasuke didn't need to prep Naruto, so he plunged in fully. Naruto squeezed at the intrusion, thinking it was his kidnapper. Naruto gave a hearty moan and looked at Sasuke with lust glazed eyes._

 _Once he saw it was Sasuke, he relaxed and shifted his legs further apart. Sasuke picked Naruto's legs up and threw them over his shoulder and sat on his knees. He pressed further in and sucked in a deep breath of the scent that filled the room. His cock hardened even more and Naruto felt him grow inside him._

 _He whined and bucked his hips into Sasuke. Sasuke leaned forward and placed his hands on the wall beside Naruto, bending Naruto in half. Sasuke set a bruising pace. The chains smacking the wall and rattling loudly._

 _"Naruto, fuck!" Naruto left his jaw open, drool forming at the corner of his mouth and dripping to the floor. His eyes rolled into his head as Sasuke fucked him. Sasuke shifted again, leaning back on his haunches. He grabbed the back of Naruto's thighs and closed them, feeling the space again his cock tighten. He loved it._

 _"Sasuke!"_

"Sasuke?"

Something woke Sasuke, and he was instantly pissed. He was about to shot his damn load and fuck Naruto all over again. Sasuke took a few seconds to collect himself and get a feel of his surroundings.

"Sasuke, we need a shower." Naruto stated simply. Sasuke rolled over and glared daggers at Naruto, who gulped.

"I was at the best part asshole." Sasuke mumbled grouchily.

Sasuke watched Naruto's face turn red and twist in anger before quickly resolving into a smirk. "Oh, I know. You came into my hand Sasuke," Naruto stated. "In your sleep." He finished. His eyebrows wiggled suggestively and Sasuke groaned, irritated.

"I was on top dobe." Was all Sasuke said and Naruto's face fell. "Give it up Naruto, it won't happen, not when I can over power you." Sasuke added and felt a stickiness in between his legs. When Naruto saw the look of horror on Sasuke's face, he knew Sasuke felt what he did.

Naruto wasn't lying when he said he came in Naruto's hand, but why was his hand there in the first place? Sasuke scowled at him and stood up. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door in Naruto's face.

"Aw, S'uke, don't be like that!" Naruto called from the other side of the door. Sasuke tapped his foot, thinking. Eventually, he let Naruto inside and fucked against the shower wall.

OoO…OoO

It's been exactly a year since Iruka and Kakashi's wedding, and Naruto wanted to visit them. He dragged Sasuke to a store and bought the married couple a gift.

Naruto carried his gift in one arm and held Sasuke's hand in his other. They walked through Konoha without a single care to the stares they received. It didn't matter if gays were accepted in society now, there will always be people who follow their religion first and people who are homophobic. Naruto never cared but it took Sasuke awhile before he broke down and showed affection in public.

They walked pass Konoha Cemetery, and Naruto felt himself slow down. Whenever he passed the cemetery he always sent a little message to his parents and then Sasuke's. They haven't actually been inside for five years now. The last time Naruto visited was on his 19th birthday in high school.

Sasuke slowed as well and waited for Naruto. He knew what he was doing and decided to do the same. Sasuke can remember the funeral like it was yesterday. The pair of parents died on the same day and were buried on the same day, just at different times.

Sasuke's parents went first. Sasuke was six. Itachi was holding his hand while Sasuke sobbed. The whole police force was there and they all shared grave faces. Sasuke ran to their coffins and cried over them. Everyone left him there, even Itachi who stayed where he was and silently cried.

Everyone listened to Sasuke's sobbing and sniffling and finally Itachi pulled him away, and let the people do their job. People began leaving, one by one, leaving a gift or rose before going. Sasuke and Itachi stayed until their parents were buried.

They had lost track of time, and realized that there was another funeral happening when they heard all of the military marching. Sasuke looked up and next to him. A group of men in uniform marched perfectly next to two coffins and a preacher began his service. Not even two minutes into the speech, a loud painful bewailing sound erupted.

It took both Sasuke and Itachi by surprise. Sasuke blinked and searched for the sound. A small child, a few months younger than Sasuke, was crying on his knees. A man with long white hair and woman with blonde hair were standing next to him, tears in their eyes.

"Mommy!" The blonde boy cried out. The air was poignant and no one wanted to move. "Please, come back!" The boy added and tried running, but the white hair man held him back.

"Naruto, calm down." He said harshly, yanking the child back.

"Jiraiya. Stop." The woman said.

"Mommy, daddy…" The child continued his crying and Sasuke watched some of the army men break a little.

"Itachi, why are there men in uniform here?" Sasuke remembered asking his brother.

"Well, the Uzumaki family was famous for their fearsome officers in the army, so it only makes since that they are here to honor the last Uzumaki heirs. Also, I heard from Father, that Minato and Kushina retired and joined the CIA. Very secretive people." Itachi added more to himself.

Something tugged on Sasuke's hand, pulling him from his memory. Sasuke looked quizzically at Naruto and decided against questioning him. He obviously doesn't remember. It was Sasuke's first memory of Naruto.

Sasuke began to question just exactly what Naruto's parents was in when they died. Naruto ended up having to pull Sasuke along since he was too caught up in his thoughts; his detective senses going crazy.

But Sasuke didn't bother trying to question Naruto about it. The dobe finally got over his nightmares and Sasuke didn't want to be the reason they came back. He pushed it to the back of his mind and caught up to Naruto.

They walked quietly in the summer air, a soft breeze ran through Sasuke's hair and soothed his nerves. Visiting Iruka and Kakashi always put Sasuke on edge. They are Naruto's parents, but there's something about them that really sets Sasuke off. Not in a bad way, oh no. Sasuke gets along with them just fine. They just have a way of putting Sasuke in his place and breaking him, and Sasuke didn't like it. What could he say? He's a control freak.

They made it to their old apartment and felt past memories flood his thoughts. Sasuke's first tears since his parents died were right here. Sasuke and Naruto's first somewhat sexual sleep over was here. Speaking of sex, Naruto's first attempt at masturbation – with a dildo – in front of Sasuke was here. Sasuke could vividly remember Naruto's crimson face when he brought it up. He remembered their first night of sex and waking up and smirking at Kakashi's and Iruka's tired faces. Naruto was ecstatic, claiming karma is a bitch.

Sasuke smirked as he and Naruto knocked on their door and Iruka answered, hugging the life out of them. "It's been too long." Iruka claimed and ushered them inside.

Naruto looked bashful and smiled. "Aw, it hasn't been that long Iruka." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and handed his gift to Kakashi, who walked out from the kitchen. The smell of curry extended to the living room and Sasuke heard his stomach growl but denied it was his.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's antics and elbowed him. "Teme, you didn't eat breakfast this morning. Remember?" Naruto said as Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist.

"Dobe, whose fault was that?" Sasuke smirked, not needing to look at Naruto to know he was blushing furiously by now.

Naruto stiffened in Sasuke's arms and Sasuke felt his smirk widen. "Oh, right. I remember now." Naruto said slowly, hanging his head.

Kakashi looked over the two and was amazed at how much the two changed from when they were in high school. Not only did they grow up and mature, they are so in sync with each other, Kakashi couldn't help but think that they were the married couple, not Iruka and himself. Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"Well, dinner is ready." Iruka said, freeing Naruto from his humiliating situation.

"Thanks Iruka!" Naruto cheered, pulling away from Sasuke. If Sasuke concentrated hard enough, he was sure Naruto was thanking Iruka for saving him from having a boner in front of them.

"Hn," Sasuke disapproved. His dobe reminded him of a very pleasurable morning, and Sasuke was horny now. He may have grown up, but he was still a horny brat that needed to be laid five times a day.

Iruka set their anniversary gift on the kitchen counter and helped Kakashi set the table. They haven't had a family dinner for a couple months now, and Naruto was happy to be here. Family was important to him, and the three of them – plus Itachi – made family.

Iruka sat in normal spot and so did Naruto. It felt so right to sit back here at the same table like he did when he lived here. Kakashi smiled under his mask and sat in his old spot, filling in a piece of the puzzle. Sasuke looked around, a little hesitant. He noticed how easily they moved around and sat for dinner.

When it was just him and Itachi, Itachi would cook but Sasuke ate in his room or on the couch. The dinner table was rarely used for actual dinners. Sasuke shook the thoughts away and sat in the empty seat across from Naruto.

Iruka and Kakashi asked questions about work and life and Naruto answered happily, telling them about Kurama living in the Hospital and how he escaped and woke Naruto up. Then he got courageous and mentioned Sasuke talking in his sleep. Sasuke didn't mind it because it's been like this way before Naruto and Sasuke began to date. Kakashi rubbed his and Iruka's sex life in Naruto's life when his didn't exist, but now he does and boasts about it. Sasuke smirked thinking he must really be good for Naruto to brag.

"But you should have heard him. Well, no, you should never get to hear him, but just imagine the stoic Uchiha begging – wait don't do that either. Fuck, it was just quite the site to see him squirm and blah blah. I must have been doing him good in his dream." Naruto was a mess. He kept switching from his playful, teasing state, to his possessive of Sasuke state. Sasuke found it highly adorable.

"Dobe, I was on top. Actually, I should say I completely dominated your cute ass. Now, shut your mouth before I do." Sasuke loved it. Being in control that is. He may have sounded mean to outsiders, but Sasuke knew Naruto was dying on the inside. Sasuke remembered when Naruto asked him to be a little more forceful and rough. Sasuke didn't enjoy it at first, he didn't like hurting Naruto. They both had their share of pain. But when he saw Naruto enjoying it, Sasuke grew more comfortable with being a little rough.

"Teme, one week." Naruto replied coolly before returning to the curry on his plate. Iruka and Kakashi blinked in confusion of what Naruto said, but Sasuke got it.

"No way, dobe." Sasuke almost whined, but composed himself. Sasuke glared at Naruto and watched Naruto smirk evilly. Sasuke wouldn't allow it, there was no way he was going a week without Naruto. But Naruto's smile grew more confident with each second Sasuke stayed quiet. So Sasuke shrugged, and held himself like he was important. "Alright _Naruto_ ," He made sure to emphasize his name, rolling it off his tongue smoothly. "You won't make it anyways." Sasuke sent Naruto a look that promised many things once they got home. Sasuke watched the little shiver that went through Naruto and smirked behind his spoon.

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other, blinked, and then back at the two lovebirds. "Iruka love, they remind me of us when we were younger. How much longer do you think it will be?" Kakashi asked Iruka, cutting Naruto and Sasuke from their stare down.

"Kakashi love, I don't know, but I say give it another couple months. How about you?" Iruka gave Kakashi an amused look and Kakashi nodded.

"A year, I give it one more year. You have to remember how long it took them just to admit their feelings." Kakashi explained and they laughed.

"Right here guys," Naruto murmured shyly. He knew they were betting on when one of them would propose to the other, but it looked like Sasuke didn't know. He expected Naruto to explain for him, but when Naruto didn't he began to worry.

Both Kakashi and Iruka noticed Naruto's troubled look when they brought up marriage, and they knew something was not right. Kakashi glared at Sasuke with his one eye, they must have gotten into a fight about the topic and Kakashi was pretty sure it was Sasuke's fault.

Iruka kicked Kakashi under the table, telling the silver haired man to knock it off. He grunted and turned back to his food. In the second no one was looking at him, he quickly chowed down, replacing his mask just as Sasuke returned his glare.

Sasuke didn't know what just happened. First thing he knows is that him and Naruto are playing with each other, then Iruka and Kakashi mumble some crap, causing Naruto's good mood to sink, and now Kakashi was glaring at him. Damn, this was the one thing that made him nervous when he was with them. Kakashi is never wrong.

Now Sasuke just had to figure out what he did and make it up to the dobe, but what is it? He couldn't remember a time where they fought and didn't make up in the end. He tried remembering this morning, but he was so high on lust and need that it's a little hazy. Maybe he did something then and just can't remember it.

"Oh, man Kakashi. That was delicious, but how about we get a couple beers and you guys open your gift already." Naruto quickly changed the subject and stood up. He took his plate to the kitchen, leaving Sasuke with a pissed Kakashi and hesitant Iruka.

"Sas-" Kakashi started but Sasuke held his hand up, cutting him off.

"Before you start, I'm going to be honest. I don't know what just happened. If you want answers, talk to Naruto. All I do know is that ever since your wedding, his nightmares have changed, but whenever I ask him about them, he refuses to tell me. So if you can help him in any way…" Sasuke was looking down when he first spoke, but he slowly raised his head and looked at Iruka and Kakashi knowing that they always had a weird way of seeing right through him. His dark eyes expressed sorrow and worry, and Iruka was taken back a little. "Please, help him." Sasuke finished with one last glance at Kakashi before his mask came back on as Naruto came back.

"Come on, Sasuke. They cooked, the least we can do is the dishes." Naruto beckoned Sasuke. He stood up feeling peeved. He followed Naruto to the kitchen and dried the dishes that were wet.

"Naruto, you don't have to do those. I would have gotten them later." Iruka popped inside and began to put up the dishes that Sasuke dried.

"It's alright mother. Just go open your gift and let Sasuke and I do this." Naruto said in a gentle tone. Iruka's cheeks blushed and he nodded. Iruka couldn't believe how rational Naruto was being about what just happened.

He left the room and picked up the gift on his way out. He walked to the living room where Kakashi was on the couch. He patted his leg and Iruka walked over, sitting on his lap. He leaned back into Kakashi, who wrapped his arms around Iruka.

"Happy Anniversary." Kakashi murmured in Iruka's neck. Iruka giggled and repeated the words. He opened Naruto's gift and held out the item. It was half a heart. Inside was the letter K and an engraving saying "Noted." Iruka smiled and handed the glass piece to Kakashi. Kakashi read it and laughed. That's his famous quote. Iruka dug for the other piece and held it out. Inside was the letter I and the quote "I love you." They held their pieces together, which melded perfectly like a puzzle.

Kakashi kissed Iruka and read the pieces together. "I love you. Noted." He hummed approvingly.

"Sounds just like us." Iruka added. He snuggled closer to Kakashi and read the heart a million times, loving the glass casing around the heart, and how the two pieces fit together. The glass was clear but it looked like there was a liquid inside the glass. Iruka pondered what it was till Sasuke walked out from the kitchen looking a mix of emotions.

Iruka watched annoyance cross Sasuke's face and then conform to concern. Sasuke kept walking till he reached Naruto's old room and went to the bathroom. There was a click of the lock and then Naruto crept out to the living room.

"He gone?" Naruto asked as he slowly made his way to Iruka and Kakashi.

What? Iruka blinked a little confused and peeved that Naruto was acting like a kid hiding from his parents. "Naruto, talk to us." Iruka ordered, voice hard.

Naruto jumped and looked at Iruka. Their gazes met and held. There was a pregnant pause in the room before Naruto spoke. His voice was calm but Iruka heard the fear and felt for Naruto. He had his share of wedding dreams himself.

"I've been dreaming again. I mean, I always dream, but I haven't had nightmares since high school five years ago. They have been happening since your wedding. I was drunk and dancing with Sasuke and I remember asking him a question, and Sasuke reacted weirdly, and I think that's what triggered the dreams. But it will be Sasuke and I about to get married and Sasuke always runs out at the last second, and usually I'm stuck in place and can't run after him. It's scary, you know?" Naruto explains quickly, and shakily.

Iruka didn't like it. He didn't like Naruto fearing his own relationship, it's not right. Honestly, Iruka thought that Sasuke was perfect for Naruto; that no one else would balance Naruto out perfectly like Sasuke does.

"Naruto, stop worrying. We've seen firsthand that Sasuke cares for you deeply. You know he has a hard time expressing his feelings for you and tries to show you in the way he acts and the little things he does for you. You can't just bombard him with the idea of a wedding out of the blue. Be subtle about it, you know? Drop hints." Iruka instructed, going back into his teacher mode.

Naruto chuckled and nodded. OF course, Iruka was always right, and had great advice. "Yes, _sensei._ " Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, the sound of the toilet flushing in the background.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, which is a first. Naruto was a bit awkward around him, and Sasuke was pretty sure it's about those dreams he's having. Sasuke decided to stay up either tonight or tomorrow night to find out what's going on with his dobe.

"So how do you guys like your gift?" Sasuke heard Naruto asked. He remembered how the dobe freaked out about the right gift. He visited Hinata and her family's business in jewelry and crafts and told him about his predicament. They had formed a beautiful present in Sasuke's eyes.

"It's wonderful Naruto. Thank you." Iruka gushed and Kakashi nodded his thanks.

"It was quite difficult to find the perfect present. I mean, it's your year anniversary. One year of marriage. It's amazing dad." Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who caught his look and held his gaze. Sasuke was just happy Naruto was looking at him again.

"It sure is." Kakashi answered and kissed Iruka's neck causing the man to giggle and shy away. Sasuke felt their happiness radiate from them and he liked it. Sasuke was positive that Kakashi had his own dark past along with Iruka, and he was glad they had each other. Just like he's glad he has Naruto to keep his demons at bay.

Kakashi noticed Sasuke's loving look aimed at Naruto, and physically relaxed. When Kakashi looked at Naruto, he noticed that the blonde was looking down at Iruka's hand. He followed his gaze and it landed on the ring on Iruka's finger. Kakashi sighed in exasperation. Why is Naruto always difficult?

Sasuke thought about their wedding. _When is it our turn to get married?_ Naruto's question rang through his head and he sat up straight, and rigid. He knew Naruto was drunk, but from experience Sasuke knows that Naruto usually expresses his true intentions while his filters were down.

Could the dobe really be wanting to get married, or was it because they were at the wedding and it just seemed right to ask? Sasuke's mind began to overwork, and come up with theories.

But now Naruto is emphasizing how amazing marriage is, and Sasuke couldn't think anymore. He knows he loves Naruto, and cares for him. But they don't even share an apartment. There's many things they need to do together before they can get hitched.

Sasuke's eyes flickered to the gold band on Iruka's and Kakashi's fingers. He looked down at his and Naruto's bare ones sort of wishing they had their own. He shook his head clearing the thought away. No, they aren't ready and Sasuke doesn't want to rush into marriage.

Sasuke was aware that Naruto was hinting marriage, he isn't stupid; Sasuke just didn't have the heart to tell Naruto that he didn't think they were ready. Five years went by quickly and he honestly thinks that one or two more wouldn't kill them.

Sasuke didn't realize that this was the start of a series of jokes that lead him to nearly end his …

"Sasuke! Stop daydreaming about me! Iruka and Kakashi have ramen!" Naruto squealed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Favorite review of the week: Maxriderlover: end his what, such an evil cliff hanger!_**

 ** _Yeah, that was on purpose, not sorry. And I love Max rider as well, read the books and graphic novels. Anyways, it's not what you think, it's not his life or relationship, just wait and see. This chapter may seem harsh, but keep in mind that Sasuke, in my opinion, is a hard nut to crack._**

 ** _Review your thoughts and ideas, and you may get represented next!_**

Chapter Three

"So, these dreams Naruto, how are they?" Sakura took a sip from her sweet tea and looked at Naruto fully.

Naruto was on his lunch break and had ran into Sakura as she was leaving for the day. Sakura is the head doctor at the pediatrics across the street from Naruto's Animal Hospital.

"Well, they are still there. But I'm not that worried, you know?" Naruto replied, slurping down his ramen.

Sakura knew about his dreams from just one look. Naruto showed up at the doctors to pick up a wounded animal one of the nurses found and she had seen the bags under his eyes, his usual bright smile gone, and his radiant atmosphere nonexistent.

Sakura then decided to confront Naruto about it, because if anyone was giving Naruto problems she would be there to punch the ass.

"I don't think that's a satisfying answer Naruto. You cannot not be worried about Sasuke leaving you. That usually means somethings off in the relationship. Anything you want to talk about?" Sakura lightly punched Naruto on the arm to gain his attention. He looked at her and she raised an elegant brow, waiting.

"What, Sakura? I dream about my marriage. Who doesn't? I just don't want my relationship to ever end. I fear that Sasuke will wake up one day and think that this relationship isn't going anywhere and then leaves. I want to move on, but I'm also worried that if I push him too much he will leave feeling overwhelmed." Naruto finished his bowl, but didn't accept another one, having lost his appetite.

Sakura finished her tea and the waiter immediately refilled it. "I understand Naruto, how did you think I felt when I wanted a child but felt that Lee wasn't ready to be a father?" She twirled the straw in her drink and patted her rounded belly. "I'm 24, great job, great husband, good home, and I felt that Lee and I were ready to move to the next stage of our lives. But when I went to ask Lee, he was so focused on his training that he didn't hear a word I said. But that was a couple months ago. I tried again, and this time he noticed the severity of this talk and he acted mature. We talked all night about it and even planned the perfect night for it. It took a couple times, and it finally happened. And I couldn't be any happier." She smiled down at her forming belly and Naruto saw the absolute adoration she held for the unborn child.

She looked up at Naruto, gaze turning hard and stern. "What I'm saying Naruto is that you shouldn't give up on something you want just because you fear Sasuke will leave you. You have to keep trying and make him see just how serious you are about it. I will even help you out. I will call Sasuke and ask to talk to him. There's no way he will say no to a pregnant woman." Sakura giggled but Naruto stared at her wordlessly as her words sunk in.

He pondered everything. He turned to Sakura. "What do you have in mind?" Naruto ask and regretted it when an evil grin spread across Sakura's face.

OoO…OoO

Sasuke clipped the gun in to its holster. He zipped the bullet proof vest on and tied the laces of his boots. There was a reported robbery and every officer was called to duty by the Uchiha's order. The bank was too close to Naruto's work and he wasn't risking a stray bullet.

Sasuke put his cap on and grabbed multiple guns from the armory. He was clipping his belt on when a cop knocked on the door. "Mr. Uchiha, we're ready." He clarified and Sasuke nodded.

"Right, round everyone up and let's roll." They piled into the vans and raced to the bank. The sirens rang loudly and Sasuke stepped on the pedal harder racing through all the red lights and screeching to a halt in front of the bank. Cop cars behind Sasuke created a barricade around the bank's entrances and exits. These people weren't leaving without a fight.

Sasuke always took his work seriously, no matter how small the crime. He loved the thrill of shoot outs and he loved the clicking sounds of the cuffs when he arrests people. Sasuke feels as if he's accomplishing the small feats that his father couldn't, and that was ok in Sasuke's book of right and wrong.

Sasuke signaled for his men to form and line and surround the building, He watched his men quickly form a line and move around the bank. He looked to the person on his left, he was crouched low, gun raised and aimed at the doors, not a single trace of fear in his brown eyes. Sasuke smirked, and looked to his right. The female officer had her hair pulled into a tight regulation bun, her gun's red beam right next to the males. Her green eyes shone fiercely and it sent adrenaline to Sasuke's brain. His officers were always ready, and ready to protect the Uchiha.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel lucky. He had the love of his life waiting for him at home, he had the perfect relationship, but it wasn't just that. He had the perfect job. He may be the top dog, but Sasuke is one of the youngest officers in the force. And as Sasuke soon found out, all the elders knew his parents and were very quick to flank Sasuke and protect him. As he looked over the two officers next to him, he began to figure out why they looked familiar. Sasuke's mother would hold these parties at their house after a successful mission. These two were at every single one, and they used to baby-sit Sasuke and Itachi when Mother and Father were out on the job.

A voice crackled in Sasuke's radio. "All exits surrounded and blocked. Scout team 3 ready to continue." Sasuke unhooked the radio and raised it to his lips.

"Very well, how about the other scouts?" He always asked for the others position first. Not just because it was protocol, but he had this weird sense to protect his people.

"Scout team 1 and 2 ready sir." A voice crackled.

"Alright, proceed." Sasuke clipped the radio back in his belt and held two fingers in the air. He waited for the sound of the back doors opening before signaling his team to enter.

They ran briskly and silently. They slowly opened the door and once they were inside, a team of two wrapped the handles in chains and locked it.

They continued to the vault where a gunshot was heard. Everyone dropped to the floor. Sasuke held his hand up and crept to the corner of the wall. A bullet whizzed past him and hit the wall across from him. Strands of black hair fell from Sasuke and his anger boiled over.

Sasuke stood up and pulled out two handguns, unlocking the safety. "Do you mother fuckers know how long it took me to get my hair like this!?" Sasuke yelled into the shooting. He quickly raced into the vault passing the officers that were shooting. Sasuke ran up to the first guy and kicked the gun out of his hand and shot a bullet into his leg. He dropped like a fly.

He moved on. He could hear people behind him, but his anger still boiled for his hair. He heard a bullet zoom pass him and it hit the officer beside him. A painful cry erupted form the older officer and a new anger rose in Sasuke. Sasuke shot in that direction and was satisfied by the scream that followed, but he didn't stop.

The man just shot an officer, an innocent, and for what? Money! Sasuke felt his temper rise and he continued to shoot in that direction. Sasuke could see, there was nothing blocking his view, no smoke no fire. He knew he was shooting the man multiple times. He was dead yes, but Sasuke kept going till the chamber emptied. He reloaded the gun and continued.

Sasuke walked forward, shooting. No one shoots an officer, especially one that was close to Sasuke's parents. Sasuke's mind began to open in that moment. He started to realize what love was, but he only just scratched the surface.

Sasuke stood over the very dead man and stepped on his chest. "You won't ever harm another human being." And his last bullet went through the man's skull. Sasuke was panting, his anger dissipating into air. Sasuke unclipped his radio and brought it to his lips. "Search for survivors and bring gurney's." He demanded.

"Yes, sir!" He was instantly answered and Sasuke heard people bursting through the front doors and the cheering for the police. Two men robbed a bank and killed five people. They made it to the vault in the back, but never got the money.

"Help…" It was weak but Sasuke heard it. He looked up and saw a woman, injured and crippled, laying in the corner of the vault. Her stomach was bleeding severely and Sasuke immediately threw his gun to the side and jogged to her.

He applied pressure to her stomach, causing the woman to wince. "Hold on," he soothed, and picked her up bridal style. "I will get you out." He finished and stepped over the dead body.

On the way out, Sasuke listened to the woman's ragged breathing and shuddering intakes of air. The silence was broken with her question. "Why so many bullets?" She didn't open her eyes but she did tilt her head at the Uchiha.

"I would have kept going but I ran out of bullets." Sasuke answered without hesitation.

"But why?" She continued, coughing in the process.

"Because he harmed my family, and that's not acceptable." Sasuke answered and remained quiet afterwards.

He heard a painful moan and looked down at the wounded officer. Sasuke stopped and began his process of setting the woman down to pick the officer up. "Just leave me, I'm too old for the force anyways." The elder waved Sasuke away. Sasuke stopped his movement and stared at the man. He thought about leaving him there, but he thought about his mother. His mother wouldn't leave any man behind.

He set the woman down and grabbed the elder's arms. Sasuke turned his back to him and hauled him over his shoulders, his muscles straining. Once the man was situated on Sasuke's back, he turned to the woman.

He lifted her up and held her in his arms, struggling with the weight. "Boss, put me down, I want to go." The man said.

Sasuke didn't say a word, and took a shaky step forward. He had to keep moving. He heard people calling for survivors, but couldn't respond. None of the three could. The two injured people lost too much blood and were slowly sinking into unconsciousness, and Sasuke had to concentrate everything on holding them up.

Sasuke got closer to the main entrance and heard an angel. "No! He's still in there! Get your lazy asses back in there and look for him!" Naruto was being held back by a few police men.

"Sir, we will arrest you if you don't back down." The annoyed officer threatened. He knew the blonde because he was always at the station to see the boss.

"I fucking dare you! I know he's still in there. I watched him go inside!" Naruto stated and tried breaking through the officers. They tightened their forces and held the blonde back.

Sasuke smirked. _That's my dobe._ Sasuke tried to push himself more, his muscles screaming for him to stop. Sasuke could have sworn he could feel the muscle fibers ripping and tearing, but remained silent as he tugged along. He stood in front of the double doors now and pushed them open.

"SASUKE!" Naruto's voice broke and came out high pitched and loud. He broke through the barricade and raced to Sasuke. Firemen ran after Naruto to help with the injured people. They ran past Naruto and discarded the injured officer and woman. Sasuke was about to fall, so when Naruto crashed into him he let himself fall into the dobe's arms.

"Sasuke?" Naruto wanted to cry, but held back. Sasuke does this as a living, it's time to get used to it, but there was a lot of blood on him, and Naruto didn't know if it was his or someone else's.

Sasuke took in a shaky breath of air and held to Naruto. "I'm fine, but the robbers aren't so much."

Naruto didn't know what that meant, but he didn't care. He watched Sasuke make his way inside and was ok with it because this is normal, not the robbery, but Sasuke being in dangerous situations. But when Naruto heard the gun shots, he began to panic. And those stupid officers wouldn't let him by, even when they knew he was with their boss.

"Thank God. I keep telling myself that you're fine, but you never know, you know?" Naruto babbled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist tighter. Sasuke lifted his lips to Naruto's, wanting to kiss his dobe, telling him he was sorry for making him worry, but just as their lips brushed each other's a voice stopped them effectively.

"Mr. Uchiha, we need to get you checked out. Will you come with me please?" The paramedic looked guilty for having to pull the couple apart, but the Uchiha may have attained injuries.

Sasuke pecked Naruto's cheek instead and walked – with the help of the paramedic – to the ambulance and sat down.

Naruto didn't want to leave, but one of the older officers ushered him away. Naruto didn't miss the sad look the man gave Naruto. "I'm sorry for your lost." The man told Naruto as they walked back towards one of the police vans. Naruto looked down and knew he meant his parents.

"Yeah, me too." Naruto mumbled.

OoO…OoO

Sasuke sat in his arm chair in his office. It has been a long day and he honestly wouldn't mind having a beer at the moment. He was the last officer in the station, the night guards constantly checked up on him. He filed the report of the bank robbery and packed his bag.

As the guard was letting Sasuke through, his phone rang. Sasuke frowned and took out his cell. Sakura. What does she want?

Sasuke answered the phone.

"Sasukeeeeeeeee!" Sakura squealed and Sasuke remembered why he liked men.

"What do you want Sakura?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Food, of course. Take me out since Lee is still at Karate practice." Sasuke could see Sakura pouting in his head.

"Why couldn't you call Ino, or Hinata?" Sasuke asked rubbing his temple. He cradled his cell between his shoulder and ear as he opened his car door and slid inside.

"All busy with their own husbands. Just take me out, I'm pregnant but can still beat your ass." Sakura's voice went dark and fear traveled down Sasuke's back.

"I will be right there to pick you up." He chirped and started the car, buckling in.

"Good boy, see you soon." Sakura hung up and texted Naruto that the plan was in motion.

Sasuke set his phone away and turned his lights on, speeding down the road to Sakura's. There's no way in hell Sasuke was dealing with a pregnant woman, wasn't worth it. So he obeyed her every command.

He turned his sirens off and pulled into Sakura's driveway. Her and Lee's house was a one story with tons of space. It was nice for a small family of soon to be three.

Sasuke knocked and Sakura answered immediately - having waited by the door for five minutes.

"Sasuke! Thank you." She quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked out the front door, closing it behind her. "Let's go." She commanded and dragged Sasuke to his car.

"Where are we going?" He asked, hoping it wasn't too expensive.

"The ramen bar, this baby is craving some chicken ramen." Sakura answered and Sasuke mentally cheered because ramen is cheap.

The arrived at the ramen bar and Sasuke helped Sakura unto a stool before sitting down. They ordered their food, and Sasuke got a beer.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura. She was quiet, and thinking. Sasuke knew something was up. "Will you tell me the real reason why I'm here?"

Sasuke didn't feel like playing around, he just wanted to go home, maybe get a blowjob, shower and pass out for the night.

"It's Naruto, Uchiha." Sakura used his last name to excite some fear.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked over the pinknette. What about Naruto?

"Hn," he replied.

"I don't think you should continue your relationship with him." Sakura added when Sasuke remained silent.

Sasuke clenched the beer in his hand. His knuckles turning white. Why would she say this?

"Honestly, I think you are just using him, since you know, he is quite attractive." Sasuke started, and closed her eyes, sipping on her sweet tea.

"The sex must be good for you to stick around for so long." Sakura added, opening one eye to look at the livid Uchiha.

Sasuke felt the glass crack and splinter but didn't release his grip. He's not using Naruto. Sasuke knows that. So why is she saying it?

"You quiet because it's true? Face it Sasuke, do you even know what love is?" Sakura asked. _When is it our turn to get married?_ Naruto's question popped into Sasuke's head and the beer bottle shattered in his hand, glass digging into his skin.

"I feel bad for Naruto, always saying how happy he is to be with you, and how he is in the perfect relationship and would like to take it further. He's so happy, but it's just sex for you. What was it you said senior year? Love of your life, or something like that? Must have been a lie just to get in his pants." Sakura had to keep her voice scornful or she might blow her cover. She knew that everything coming from her was a lie, but she needed to open Sasuke's eyes somehow.

Sasuke kept his mouth shut, and stood up. He threw money on the counter and walked back to his car. Sakura's words raced through his head as he drove home. No, Sasuke loves Naruto, he just has a hard time expressing it. He built this no emotion allowed personality his whole life, and it's been difficult to destroy.

Sasuke hoped that Naruto didn't feel that way. If his friends thought that way about Sasuke, they would tell Naruto and then Naruto could possibly believe them. Was that what his nightmares were about? Them breaking up. Sasuke hit the gas pedal and drove to Naruto's apartment.

OoO…OoO

Naruto stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Sasuke still wasn't home so Naruto guessed that Sakura was still out with Sasuke. Naruto walked out of his bathroom and to the living room. He checked his phone and noticed he received a text message from Sakura.

 _He's pissed, and on his way to you. Get ready for a night of rough love. ;)_

Oh, shit. Sakura did her job and then some. Naruto went to race to his room but there was a sound of a key entering a lock and Naruto knew Sasuke was home.

He walked to the front door and waited for Sasuke to come inside. The front door open, and Naruto stared innocently at the raven haired man that walked inside.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto greeted him. Sasuke toed his boots off and pulled his cap off, hanging it on a hook by the door.

He looked up and peered questioningly at Naruto before walking very slowly to him. Sasuke's eyes lowered to Naruto's bare feet and slowly made their way up Naruto's legs, the towel, his pubic hairs that were showing, his toned abdomen, his bare chest, and shoulders. Sasuke continued up Naruto's wet neck, and hair before landing back at his face.

Naruto felt every part of his body be inspected by Sasuke's smoldering gaze. His body stood at attention as Sasuke studied him. Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto, towering him by four inches. Naruto tilted his head up and felt his nose brush Sasuke's chin.

Naruto's blue, slightly glazed eyes looked into stern, smoldering onyx eyes. Naruto swallowed and wondered just how far Sakura went. He knew from experience that her idea of joking can be a little harsh, but she always means well.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto and finally leaned in. Naruto closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly, but was surprised when a kiss didn't initiate. Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto's and took in a deep breath of air.

"I – I …" Sasuke struggled to control his words. Naruto stared up at him in completely shock. What did Sakura do?!

"I … lo – l" Sasuke was struggling emotionally. He never once told someone he loved them, except for the first time he slept with Naruto, but he was in pure bliss and extremely worn out, so it slipped out easily then. Right now, he had alcohol racing through his blood, he was spent from the bank robbery, and he had to put up with Sakura's nagging voice as she berated him for using Naruto, when he clearly isn't.

"I lo- … I'm trying." Sasuke murmured sadly. His voice quivered and it sounded broken.

Naruto felt his heart drop to his stomach. Sakura may have pushed it too much. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pushed their bodies together, untying the towel around Naruto.

"I know, I know. You don't have to say it because I know. It's been a long day, why don't we just go to bed." Naruto offered sleep instead of sex.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's bare waist and picked him up, setting Naruto's feet on top of his. Naruto felt something wet slide down his back side. He stepped off Sasuke and looked at his hands. There were pieces of colored glass stuck on the inside of Sasuke's hands, blood were spilling from the wounds.

"Teme! What did you do?" Naruto shrieked and ran to the bathroom, pulling out the first aid kit before running back to Sasuke. He tugged on his wrist and led the quiet man to the kitchen. He held Sasuke's hand over the sink and opened the kit. Naruto pulled out alcohol wipes, bandages and Neosporin. "I need tweezers to get the glass out, don't move." Naruto ran back to the bathroom and dug around for tweezers. Once finding them, he jogged back and set them down with the rest of the items. He turned to his cabinet and pulled out a bowl, and filled it with water.

He grabbed a towel and set it next to the bowl of water. Naruto picked the tweezers up in his right hand, and Sasuke's hand in his left. He studied the wounds and made humming noises. Sasuke had a barely there smile on his face as he watched Naruto clean him up.

"Teme, this is going to hurt." Naruto warned as he poured peroxide over the wounds. Sasuke clenched his teeth as the stinging sensation over took his feeling in his hand. Naruto quickly poured warm water over to clean away the forming bubbles and dirt. Naruto – with a steady hand – began picking out the pieces of glass, and dropped them in the water, one by one. Sasuke watched with interest as Naruto worked. He never actually got to see his dobe work in the Animal Hospital before, so watching Naruto's concentrated face and steady work sort of surprised Sasuke.

"Ow, fuck!" Naruto had just pulled out a large piece of glass that seemed to be embedded pretty deep in Sasuke's hand.

Naruto shot a stern look at Sasuke. "You shouldn't do stupid things like this then, Teme. I warned you it was going to hurt." Woah, was Naruto acting like his doctor? He was serious and so far into his work that his doctor mode came out.

Naruto, again, poured peroxide over Sasuke's hand and cleaned it off with warm water. He looked at the area that held the rather large piece of glass. Naruto pinched the skin together and pulled back a little. Sasuke winced. "You're lucky it doesn't need stitches teme." Naruto seethed. He slabbed the wounds with Neosporin and bandaged his hand. It felt better already.

Sasuke held his hand up in the air as Naruto replaced the items in the kit and tucked it under the sink. Naruto stood up straight and turned to Sasuke. He looked at the outstretched hand and back at Sasuke. "What?" Naruto was pissed that Sasuke hurt himself and wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Why are you mad?" Sasuke knew why, he just wanted Naruto to confirm it.

"Because you hurt yourself Sasuke. And you weren't going to tell me, knowing I could have done something to make it feel better, and do it the proper way. I'm right here Sasuke, you don't have to hide things from me, or keep secrets." Naruto spoke softly.

Sasuke held his hand out. "There's a way you can make it better now." Sasuke started and Naruto looked up at him quizzically.

"How?"

"Kiss me…" Sasuke offered. Naruto took his hand and lightly pressed his lips to it.

"Happy now?" Naruto rolled his eyes, though a smile appeared on his face.

"The happiest," Sasuke replied before pulling Naruto against his body and allowed Naruto to step up onto his feet.

They were the same height now, Naruto's blonde hair mixing in with Sasuke's raven hair. They locked eyes and stared at each other for a few seconds before they both engaged in a wild, passionate kiss. Sasuke walked to Naruto's room and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke quickly undressed, leaving the blonde sprawled out on the bed. Naruto felt his eyes droop and close for a few seconds, and then snap open when a body dropped next to his. Sasuke was softly snoring next to him, he was naked, and his hair unkempt. Naruto smile, it honestly was a long day for the both of them.

Naruto pulled the covers over him and Sasuke, and snuggled up against Sasuke's back. Sasuke turned his body around and wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling him even closer - where Naruto could barely breathe, but managed somehow.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto mumbled before drifting off. Sasuke's eyes opened and he peered at his sleeping dobe.

"I … I lo- l – v…e," Sasuke stopped his trembling voice and told Naruto he loves him in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, I was re-reading my work, and I realized I fucked up the time big time._

 _So Naruto and Sasuke have been together for six years now._

 _Both Naruto and Sasuke were in college for six years, and blah blah._

 _Kakashi and Iruka have been married for three._

 _Sorry!_

 **Chapter Four**

Sasuke groaned and rubbed his eyes with uninjured hand. His right hand throbbed slightly and there was a dull sharp pain in his palm. Sasuke didn't mind, he needed to wake up early anyways because his needed clean uniform that's at his apartment.

There was a loud snore next to Sasuke, and he felt a wide smirk spread across his face. Sasuke rolled over and laid his arm over Naruto's stomach. Sasuke slide his arm under Naruto's pillow and scooted as close as he could to Naruto. Sasuke nuzzled his face into Naruto's wild hair and felt himself dozing off unwillingly.

He was slowly getting use to Naruto's soft murmuring, and was drifting back to sleep. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. Naruto is so soft and warm, and Sasuke didn't realize that it was slowly peeling his mask off.

"I lo- lo- v- I can't…" Sasuke stuttered helplessly. He can say it just fine in his head, but fumbles with his words when he's around Naruto, fearing that the dream will end when he does.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured. For a second Sasuke thought Naruto was awake but when another snore came from the blonde, Sasuke relaxed.

Naruto started to thrash a little, shaking in Sasuke's arms. Naruto murmured other words that Sasuke couldn't decipher but he didn't care. He felt like waking his dobe up with a nice quick blowjob and the loud curses from Naruto's neighbors. Sasuke wanted to stretch Naruto's pink hole wide and watch the muscles twitch as Sasuke rammed his co-

"I do," Naruto smiled in his sleep. Sasuke froze. Wait, what?

Sasuke was used to Naruto talking, no problem there. He never shuts up when he's awake so why not when he's asleep. But it wasn't the fact that Naruto was sleep talking, it what he said.

"I do." I do as in marriage I do? Sasuke unwrapped his arms and slowly moved his body from Naruto's. Is these the nightmares he's having? Our marriage. I don't know if I'm ready for that step. Gay marriage still isn't that popular and looked down upon. Sasuke frowned, thinking he was holding Naruto back from a life he should be having.

Sasuke stood and heard Naruto whimper. He turned around and watched a frown mare Naruto's face. He started shaking his head violently, tears forming at the corners of his closed eyes.

"Sasuke! Don't leave me!" Naruto called out, grasping the spot where Sasuke just left.

Said person dressed quickly and walked to the bed and crouched over the crying blonde. "I won't ever leave you." He said softly before kissing his forehead gingerly. At least Sasuke hoped he would never have to leave his dobe.

"It's supposed to be our wedding..." Sasuke heard Naruto sob and hated the fact that he needed to leave.

Sasuke walked to the kitchen and searched for a pen. Finding one, he wrote on a napkin.

 _Had to leave early for work, see you when I get home._

 _\- Sasuke._

Sasuke looked down at the note and read what he wrote. When he gets home. _Home._ Sasuke didn't even think about his own apartment or Itachi's house. No. He thought about Naruto waiting for him in a shower or stirring the powder in a pan of ramen as Sasuke walks inside.

Sasuke taped it to the blonde's ramen cabinet and left. He grabbed his cap and boots and looked for his keys he threw when he got home last night.

Finding them, he left locking the door and jogged down a few flights and walked to his own apartment.

Unlocking the door, Sasuke felt as if he hasn't been here in a while. He practically lives at Naruto's. _Maybe it would be easier if I just moved in with Naruto._

He set his stuff down and showered quickly. He shut his mind off of any thoughts and just cleaned his hair and body.

Sasuke didn't eat breakfast today and went straight for his clean uniform. He turned the light on for his closet and was surprised when most of it was gone. His walk in closet mostly contains work shirts and work pants, along with some nice dressy wear and casual, but as Sasuke looked around, all he saw was one work shirt and dress pants. Most of his uniform shirts and pants were at Naruto's. Sasuke growled and quickly grabbed his last pair of clothes and dressed.

His pants went on first and he tucked the white crew shirt in them. He loved the way they fit his waist perfectly and shaped his ass nicely. Naruto always said he wanted Sasuke to play dirty cop one time.

 _Wait, stop thinking about fucking Naruto and get to work_. Sasuke stopped the naughty thoughts that were beginning to form and continued to dress.

He buttoned his shirt on and tucked it in, buttoning and zipping his pants.

Sasuke then worked on his hair, getting the wild hair into perfect spikes in the back and parted his bangs perfectly.

Sasuke expected an annoying blonde to walk into the bathroom and purposely mess up his hair. But when no one did, Sasuke frowned. He could just see Naruto wake from his bed and walk annoyed into Sasuke's bathroom, pout on his face. He would walk up behind Sasuke and wrap his arms around his waist and rest his head on Sasuke's shoulder blades, falling asleep as Sasuke worked on his hair and brushed his teeth.

He shook his head and finished up. He finished up with his boots and grabbed his keys, locking the door. He used the stairs and jogged down to the parking garage. He would usually race the blonde, who currently wasn't here.

He located his cop vehicle next to Naruto's and hopped inside. Usually they are down here together and Naruto would say some snide comment about racing each other. Sasuke would pretend to arrest Naruto and press him up against his car, groping him till he was begging Sasuke to let him cum and then Sasuke would leave him there and go to work. It called for one hell of a night.

But Sasuke didn't get to do that this time, he didn't get to hear Naruto tell him to have a good and safe day and he didn't get to tell his dobe to be careful and not stab himself at work.

Sasuke angrily got inside his car and slammed the door shut. He started the car and drive out of the garage a little faster than necessary.

On his way to work, Sasuke swore every little thing reminded him if marriage. What the hell? Sasuke screamed in his head.

A woman in a white summer dress crossed in front of Sasuke. She was holding a flower in her hand and she had a huge smile on her face. She walked down the aisle - cross walk - to her soon to be husband - boyfriend on the other side. The light turned green and he sped forward.

A little bit closer to work and he passed a dry cleaners. Inside was a tuxedo being prepped and sized. The man inside had a huge grin on his face as he happily talked away.

Sasuke glared and continued to drive a little over the speed limit.

He came to another stop right before his work place and saw a pretzel stand outside. There was an old man with a white mustache yelling at a teenager, who Sasuke guessed messed up something.

"You didn't tie the knot right!" The old man yelled. Sasuke froze. "Don't just stand there acting stupid, just tie the knot already. Ask him to marry you!" Sasuke jumped and glanced at the old man. His face was red from yelling and there was a white dog barking up at him, well the at pretzel in his hand. The teen looked around nervously and then back at the older man.

"Just give me that!" The old man snatched the pretzel in the teen's hand and Sasuke stepped on the gas. Sasuke was hearing things. There was no way possible that the old man was talking to him. He shook his head and drove to the station, parking in his spot.

Sasuke cleared his head before going inside. He unlocked the front doors and walked inside. He turned on the lights and went to relieve the night guards.

He walked to his office and was slightly taken back. He nearly forgot about the robbery yesterday until he saw the one survivor sitting in their housing jail.

Sasuke put his Uchiha mask on and walked right him and sat in his office. He got started on working him into a trial and filed the report about the dead man. Sasuke added a reminder to visit the woman in the hospital. Sasuke read the text he received and was notified that his officer died in surgery. Anger sparked as he looked over the red head in his jail cell, waiting to be transported to the judge.

"You killed my partner, did you know that?" The criminal spoke up. Daring to glare at the Uchiha.

It aroused Sasuke's interest but he didn't let it show. He continued to work on the paper work in front of him to put the man in jail for what he did.

"I was getting the money to buy him a ring. He always wanted to be hitched one day and I just wanted to make that dream a reality." Seriously, Sasuke thought about visiting Sakura to get his ears checked out.

"But you killed him." There was a vast amount of venom in the man's voice as he spoke.

Sasuke barely saved the man a glance as he worked. It angered the locked prisoner.

"He was my everything! He didn't even want to be a part of this fiasco! Bastard! Listen to me! I don't want to live without him, so spare me this misery! I loved him and he's gone! Do you have any idea of what that's like? To lose the only person that matters to you," the prisoner growled as he shook the bars.

Sasuke felt his temper flare up. He stood up slowly and walked around his desk and stood him front of the bars.

Black eyes bore in brownish red eyes. They had a stare down, waiting for the other to break first. Sasuke looked down at the short person with red hair.

"Yes, I do." Sasuke answered. "And it's his own damn fault his died. He shot one of my men and killed innocents. And if I could, I would go back and shoot his dead body some more." Sasuke hissed in the man's face. He reached through the bars and grabbed the man's orange shirt and brought his face forward, slamming it into the bars. "You can try to kill yourself, but it won't work. You will live with the regret that you were stupid enough to rob a bank just to buy a ring. If this dead guy loved you so much, he should have been fine with whatever kind of ring you got it. It's the thought that counts right. Well, fuck it all. It's your fault he's dead." Sasuke spat at the man, feeling his sadistic side appearing. A frightening smirk spread across Sasuke's face. "And I'm sure that you will see each other in hell, so don't worry. The devil himself can announce you and the dead one in holy matrimony himself." Sasuke sneered. He wasn't in the mood today to follow protocol and the guy behind bars wasn't helping his mood. "He killed my friend, and I don't have many of those, and killed those around him, for fun! And you know what? I would bring his ass back to just let the whole force shoot him back to hell. Guess you should have found a better way to buy him a ring." Sasuke hissed in the man's face and flung him to the floor.

The man's eyes flashed with undeniable guilt and remorse before he looked down and away from the cop in front of him.

"His name was Deidara. At least call him by his name." The man spoke softly before walking back to his bed. "And I was his muse." The red head stated before turning his back on Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned as he walked back to his office and closed the door. "What the hell is going on with me?" He rubbed his temples and went back to work. He'll somehow apologize later.

The cop transporting the criminal showed up at 8:30 on the dot, and asked for Sasori -Sasuke took the time to learn his name - and Sasuke asked if he could do it. The man nodded and went back to watching the streets.

Sasuke handcuffed the man and for once didn't like the sound. It was wrong and cold, but he had to so he shook the feeling away and pushed the man into the cop car.

Sasuke sat in the driver's seat and started the car. He buckled up and pulled out of the station.

It was quiet, neither saying a word to the other. Sasuke pulled up to a red light and tapped his thumb on the steering wheel. He stared at the red head behind him. He didn't notice the light turn green.

"It's green." Sasori stated bored. Sasuke looked up and stepped on the gas. He glanced at the depressed man behind him. He felt something stir in his stomach but choked it down quickly. He's a criminal and killed people. You can't second guess this now.

"I apologize for my actions this morning." Sasuke said in a hard voice.

Sasori snorted and glanced at him. "Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes and continued to look out the window. Sasuke gripped the steering wheel, he doesn't apologize on a daily basis and when he does he truly means it.

"You know, I don't even tell my own partner sorry. So grow up." Sasuke barked back at the man.

Sasori stated wide eyed at him before a frown marred his face.

"Someone can actually stand you? Lord help him." Sasori groaned for the poor soul. Sasuke wasn't offended because this wasn't the first time someone said that to him.

Sasuke actually smiled to the man. "I wonder about the same thing. But he sees something in me that I don't." Sasuke replied.

Sasori just stared at him, not knowing what to say. He just let the officer talk.

"I woke up before he did and I noticed he was having a nightmare. Usually I would try to comfort him but he was screaming my name, begging that I don't leave him." Sasuke signaled a right turn and slowed.

He completed his turn and continued talking. "He said something like "I do." Before screaming. I connected the dots pretty fast. He dreamt of our wedding and I ran out, and he tried to run after me. He had a nightmare last night and it was because of me." Sasuke gripped the wheel tightly and glanced at Sasori. He was looking out the window but his head was tilted forward Sasuke.

"I ran. But everything little thing kept reminding me about the torture I was putting Naruto though. I walked in today with bad mood, so again I apologize for my words." Sasuke finished, not really caring if he was forgiven or not.

Sasori seemed to think over his words for a bit. It wasn't until they were pulling into the court house that he opened his mouth.

"I forgive you. And I know that Deidara does too." Sasori smiled before he was removed and placed to another's care.

Sasuke drove back to his station. He knew he would be called in at some point because he was the officer that shot the other one, Deidara was it?

When he got back to the station, there was an enormous crowd of reporters and civilians asking questions about the robbery. A nervous officer was standing at the stations doors trying to answer questions. Sasuke growled and quickly parked his car.

He honked his horn at the crowd and quickly people moved to allow him through, questions being thrown at him left and right.

He replaced the nervous man and stood confidently and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes and glared at everyone. His cold eyes traveling around the crowd, silencing people in his path. Once it was quiet, he opened his mouth. "One at a time." He commanded, voice matching his eyes.

"Is it true that one of your officers were shot during the shoot out?" Someone asked.

"Yes," he answered quickly.

"Is it true that one of the robbers died that day?"

"Yes," he answered.

"His autopsy said that he was shot multiple times, even after he died." It was more of a statement needing clarity.

"Yes, I was the shooter and he was the man that shot my officer." Sasuke answers, voice growing cold and hostile.

"Why so many shots then? I mean, he was already dead, so why did you keep shooting?" Someone asked. For some reason the voice sounded familiar but when Sasuke couldn't see someone he recognized he just glared in the area where the voice came. There was a large man, with his nose buried in his notepad as he scribbled down notes.

Sasuke glared at the person.

"The man, Deidara shot my family. He shot and killed innocent people who had done nothing to him. He shot at a person I remember from my childhood as a close family friend. No one, and I mean no one harms my family and gets away with it. And if I could bring the man back, I would have my whole police force line up and shoot till they ran out bullets and do that three more times. You don't ever shoot the people that risk their lives to protect yours. I protect my family, no matter how difficult it may be." Sasuke growled, causing the person to tumble backwards and fall. "No more questions." Sasuke declared but of course as he walked away, more questions were thrown at him.

He had the guards lock the doors and made sure his people were alert.

Sasuke looked at the time, 12:34. Naruto would be on lunch. Or he would have, but Sasuke missed the set of golden hair that was standing outside with the crowd. He missed the shocked and mortified look he held and he missed the transformation of the horrid look to one of absolute love. Until he heard his name being called.

OoO...OoO

Naruto woke up that morning, and felt the empty space next to him. It was cold, meaning Sasuke has been gone for a while. Naruto got up and went straight for the bathroom. He relieved himself and stepped into the shower.

"Today is the day." He sighed and let hot water wash the sleep away from him.

Sakura had warned him that she spread the word of Naruto's dreams to their friends. She had even said that to be on the alert for jokes.

"It's like senior year all over again." Naruto groaned but didn't mind. That series of pranks is what got him and Sasuke together in the end. Maybe, just maybe this can help too.

Naruto asked his hair and body and stepped out. He dressed for work and checked his phone as he ate some eggs for breakfast.

Sakura had sent him pictures of Kiba and Konohamaru dressed up as an old man and teenager next to a pretzel cart. The next picture was Ino in a wig, wearing a white dress, holding a rose. She was waiting by the crosswalk smiling playfully. Sai was in the next picture, dressed in a business suit, standing on the other end of the crosswalk. He was smiling and leaning against the pole.

Naruto smiled as he scrolled through the pictures before saving them. Poor Sasuke he thought. Must have freaked him out a bit. He locked his front door and jogged down the stairs like Sasuke does. Usually the teme was running next to him, seeing who could beat the other. Sasuke usually won and would leave Naruto in the dust as he sped out of the garage. But when Naruto won, well, let's just say he's used to being thrown against a cop car with his hands searching his body for signs of arousal and interest.

But there was none of that this morning. Naruto had woke up in a cold bed, took a shower alone, and was eating by himself. His toast went bland instantly and Naruto's fear of Sasuke leaving tripled. If this is what it feels to wake up alone everyday then Naruto declared that he doesn't like it.

No one does, and Naruto should be used to it, but he's been with Sasuke for a while, so maybe the feeling of loneliness has shrunken a bit.

He decided to walk to work, feeling too beleaguered to drive. Naruto dodged people and bicyclist and waved to Choji, the baker on his way to work.

There were two girls walking a few steps ahead of Naruto and they were speaking loud enough for Naruto to hear their conversation.

"The Uchiha is going to tell us what happened in the bank robbery yesterday." One friend said.

"I heard that an officer got killed and another went berserk, shooting all over the place." The other friend replied.

Fear stronger than being alone raced through Naruto when he heard this. He raced past them, forgetting about work as he ran to the forming crowd around the police station.

There were officers holding the crowd back and only a few reporters were allowed past them.

Naruto ran up to an officer who he knew from the robbery. Naruto looked at the officer, fear shining in his eyes.

The officer let Naruto past and quickly shoved a person back who tried following Naruto through.

There was a loud honk and Sasuke's car pulled up to the station. He turned the car off and stepped out, slamming the door. He's pissed. It was the first thought that flew through Naruto's head. But why?

Sasuke's strides were confident and precise as he made his way up the steps of the station and dismissed the cop up there. He looked relieved and raced back inside.

Sasuke's eyes were closed and when he opened them, Naruto swore they were red as he glared at the crowd. Everyone was quiet in seconds as they watched Sasuke.

"One at a time." His voice bit out and Naruto winced at the venom in his voice.

"Is it true that one of your officers were shot during the shoot out?" Someone asked. It was the person a few feet from Naruto.

"Yes," he answered quickly.

Naruto snapped his head to Sasuke and watched his face. He was collected but Naruto saw underneath it. There was pain of a lost one and Naruto wanted to hug him.

"Is it true that one of the robbers died that day?" The person in front of Naruto asked. Sasuke passed over Naruto without a second glance.

"Yes," he answered. Naruto's eyes traveled to the anger flaring up in Sasuke's eyes. What happened?

"His autopsy said that he was shot multiple times, even after he died." It was more of a statement needing clarity.

"Yes, I was the shooter and he was the man that shot my officer." Sasuke answers, voice growing cold and hostile. Naruto looked at Sasuke in horror. He killed someone! It was just a bank robbery right? Naruto took a step back. He wanted to leave, but he couldn't. He was frozen to the spot, looking at Sasuke in a new light. He took the life of someone, but didn't stop after he was dead.

"Why so many shots then? I mean, he was already dead, so why did you keep shooting?" Naruto found himself asking out loud. He needed to know. Naruto hid himself behind the man in front of him and Naruto knew Sasuke was glaring at the person. Naruto could feel his fear leaking out of him and suppressed a laugh.

"The man, Deidara shot my family. He shot and killed innocent people who had done nothing to him. He shot at a person I remember from my childhood as a close family friend. No one, and I mean no one harms my family and gets away with it. And if I could bring the man back, I would have my whole police force line up and shoot till they ran out bullets and do it three more times. You don't ever shoot the people that risk their lives to protect yours. I protect my family, no matter how difficult it may be." Sasuke answers, voice growing cold and hostile. He stood rigid and strong, like he was protecting the shocked officers behind him. "No more questions." He barked out.

Naruto knew he was wrong to think Sasuke as a killer. He stepped away from the man and smiled brightly at his lover. Naruto felt his heart swell at the sight of Sasuke standing tall in front of his police force.

He said something but Naruto didn't hear a word, and soon Sasuke was turning and walking away.

He wanted to run after him and kiss him, and so he did.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out. The man stopped in his tracks and turned around, confusion written on his face.

Naruto ran up the stairs and came into Sasuke's view. Sasuke stared in shock.

Naruto ran at him and crashed into Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the dobe to keep him from falling over. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" He asked when Naruto caught himself and looked up.

"I'm here for you of course," Naruto answered and brought Sasuke in to a hug.

"You had to experience something terrible yesterday and you shouldn't face it alone. No one should ever be alone." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke froze and after a few seconds hugged Naruto back. He picked him up and set him down on his boots.

Naruto giggled and held on to Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke rubbed their noses together, forgetting that half the village was watching. Naruto parted his lips as his eye lids closed lightly.

Sasuke captured his lips in a searing kiss, apologizing for leaving his this morning and for not confiding in Naruto. Sasuke felt stupid. Of course Naruto was going to find out somehow.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and traced his tongue along the seam of Naruto's teeth. The blonde shuddered and opened his mouth, inviting him inside. Sasuke plunged into the sweet cave and explored.

The both of them were stopped by an embarrassed cough from behind them. Sasuke pulled back, remembering that he needed to act professional while in uniform. Damn. And Naruto was all flustered and needy. Double damn.

Sasuke stepped back after kissing his scarred cheek. "We'll finish at home." His voice was dark and Naruto could only numbly nod. Sasuke smirked and disappeared from Naruto's sight.

Naruto walked down the steps and was crowded by reporters asking about him and Sasuke.

"Shut the hell up for once in your life. Our relationship is none of your damn business. Go stick your noses up someone else's ass." Naruto growled and was escorted by an officer through the crowd.

OoO...OoO

Naruto was filling out a paper for the shipment of new equipment when there was a timid knock on his office door.

"Come in," Naruto replied professionally. He looked back down at the paper and signed it. He re-read it and froze when he read his signature. _Naruto Uchiha_. It read. Naruto cursed and crumpled the paper up, throwing it in the trash and turned his chair to face the person at the door.

Sakura stood there, smile on her glowing face.

"Hey!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Did you like the pictures?" She asked walking in and sitting in the chair in front of Naruto's desk.

Naruto smiled and nodded happily. "They were absolutely perfect Sakura. Good job with the pretzel one. Looked real." He smirked.

She laughed and rubbed her stomach. "Well, I remember how happy I was when Lee and I married, and I just want you to be happy Naruto. You've been through so much that happiness is all you deserve now," she felt tears pricked her eyes. Damn hormones making her sensitive.

Naruto stood and patted her. "Thanks Sakura." He murmured quietly. A sad atmosphere settled in the office and Sakura pulled Naruto into a hug. "Oomph! Sakura?" Naruto cried out and awkwardly patted her head.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I just get this way some times, and I can't help it. You've been through so much Naruto and no one ever knew. Sometimes I just feel awful for the things I did to you as a child. You're perfect Naruto." She cried on his shoulder, whispering apologies for things done so many years ago.

"Ah, Sakura, if anything I'm far from perfect." Naruto shyly wiped her tears away and looked at her in the eyes.

"But you are, you fought through everything and came out victorious. You're strong in the heart and that's what makes you perfect." Sakura explained and pulled away, wiping at her own tears.

Naruto stared into glossy green eyes and deciphered what Sakura just said. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"If that's the case, than Sasuke must be perfect as well, for we fight each other's battles together." Naruto tilted his head and smiled innocently at Sakura's shocked expression.

"It was great seeing you Sakura, but I have some paper work to finish, so I need to you to run back home to Lee." Naruto said sweetly turning back to his desk.

"Dr. Uzumaki! We need you in surgery!" Naruto's assistant called out.

"Huh, please excuse me." He stated to Sakura and went to wash up and dress before the surgery.

As Naruto left, Sakura walked slowly to his desk and sat in his seat looking away.

"Where is it?" She asked herself. She remembered hearing Naruto curse and watched him throw something away. "Oh!" She exclaimed happily.

She reached for the trash can and rested it on her round stomach. She didn't search long to find the only crumpled piece of paper in all the empty ramen cups.

She laid the trash can back down and unfolded the rumpled paper. She read it, it was just the paper work ordering new equipment for the one machine that broke. She continue to read until she got to the signature part and giggled like a school girl.

 _Naruto Uchiha_ was signed at the end and Sakura knew why he threw it away. She tucked it away in her purse and walked out of the office, shutting the door calmly.

OoO...OoO

Naruto was exhausted. A poor dog was brought in with a fishing hook stuck in his tongue. The owner said they were fishing with worms and his dog was eating a worm that was on a hook.

Naruto grinned as he fell onto his bed, head hitting the soft pillow. He saved another animal today and was able to send one to the pet store and got to nurse a bird that broke their wing.

Sakura's words raced through him and he lost his smile. His memories of his childhood started up and he felt his stomach twist in knots. Sakura used to bully him, just like everyone else. But when they reached middle school, something in her changed and she began to befriend Naruto and they were best friends from that point on.

Ino followed shortly, and then Shikamaru and Choji, and the rest of the gang. But it wasn't really until high-school that Naruto trusted them and called them friends.

Naruto rolled onto his back and his hand unconsciously rubbed over his stomach. His fingers traced the memorized scar and his eyes closed.

He remembered the sickly hand that bound his hands to the bed and rubbed his body sexually. He remembered screaming for help but the man getting high off the sound. He could feel the bite of the knife as it craved his skin. He could feel his blood leak down his down and in between his thighs. His father at the time laughed and took a picture and then left Naruto to bleed to death. But he survived and lived pass the pain.

A hand rested in Naruto's hand and he stopped his rubbing and opened his eyes. The visions from that night vanished as he looked into the dark abyss known as Sasuke's eyes.

"Is it beginning to bother you again?" He asked quickly. He leaned down and kissed Naruto's belly button.

"No, just thinking, you know?" Naruto removed his hand and ran it through Sasuke's hair messing it up on purpose. Naruto laughed as Sasuke looked up and there was a chunk of hair sticking straight up and one of the spikes in the back flattened.

"You think that's funny dobe?" His voice was void of emotion and hard causing Naruto to gulp, knowing what this meant for him.

Naruto took note of how they were positioned. Sasuke was laying in between his legs face right above Naruto's stomach with his hands holding Naruto's thighs. Naruto swallowed again and looked into Sasuke's heated eyes. He could feel himself hardening under Sasuke.

Sasuke was already hard, he's been thinking about fucking Naruto into next week all day after their hot kiss in front of the reporters and flashing cameras. He was still in uniform but he didn't mind it. Naruto did ways want him to be dressed up at least one time. So why not?

"You've been bad Naruto. Breaking the law and assaulting an officer that _enforces_ the law." Sasuke grounded into Naruto at the word enforces. Naruto gasped and arched of the bed, clenching his hands on the covers.

"I should _punish_ you for your criminal offenses." Sasuke grounded down again and grit his teeth feeling his cock painfully twitch in his boxers. "Hands behind your back, now." Sasuke traced his tongue over the bulge in Naruto's scrub pants.

"Fuck!" Naruto called out and quickly lifted his body to put his hands behind his back.

"Keep them there, or you'll be punished." Sasuke engulfed the tip of Naruto's cock into his pants, wetting the cloth with his spit.

"Ha-ha- unghh..." Naruto made the weirdest sounds when he was turned on.

Sasuke could feel his mind clouding over and lust taking control of his movements.

Sasuke tugged Naruto's pants down and licked the wet spot forming on Naruto's boxers. He watched Naruto pant heavily and arch off the bed, begging for more.

Sasuke sat up and pulled the scrub bottoms off and discarded them on the floor. He ran his hands up Naruto's legs and was taken back a bit. "When did you shave?" He asked teasingly. Naruto's face erupted in a red color and Sasuke continued to trace his hands up and down Naruto's soft thighs.

Sasuke hummed in approval and continued to Naruto's pesky boxers.

"You know I hate these ugly orange things, I'm adding that to your list of offenses." Sasuke flicked Naruto's erection causing the blonde to cry out.

"Sas-uke!" Naruto looked at his lover silently begging him to stop the torture.

Sasuke growled playfully at him and ripped the boxers in half and pulls them off Naruto. "It's Officer Uchiha to you villain." He said. Naruto's eyes rolled back as his penis was finally freed.

"Officer, let me off with a warning, please" Naruto asked, trying to giggle but was too out of breath. He actually was really tired and he knew that this was going to be rough.

"No can do. You've broken too many laws _Uzumaki_." Sasuke licked the pearly drops leaking from Naruto's cock. "I must punish you for your crimes."

Sasuke blew out hot air over Naruto's twitching dick. He watched another small drop of cum form and fall. Sasuke parted his lips and kissed the tip of his lover's shaft, and slide his lips down to the base, and back up. He let his lips hover the slit and licked his lips. He didn't move his mouth or muscle. Just watched Naruto's cock grow harder. Soon the tip poked Sasuke's lips and he opened them, wide.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who was looking down, waiting for Sasuke to continue. Sasuke looked down and kept his mouth wide open as he lowered his head. His lips didn't touch Naruto's cock, only his spit soaked tongue.

"Fuck! Stop teasing me Sasuke." Naruto called out, letting his hands free and gripping Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke hummed and closed his lips, sucking hard. He felt the salty taste of Naruto's cum hit the back of his throat before releasing him.

Sasuke sat up and looked menacingly down at Naruto. "I said to keep your hands behind your back." Sasuke growled out. Quickly, Sasuke grasped Naruto's hips and spun him around on his stomach. Sasuke I clasped the handcuffs on his belt loop and brought Naruto's wrist together.

"I'm putting you under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you may say will be held accountable when I ram my thick, hard cock up your tight, wet ass. Do you understand Mr. Uzumaki?" Sasuke twisted his fingers and clasped Naruto's hands together. Sasuke straddled his thighs and ran his hands up Naruto's plump ass cheeks and curve of his back, loving the goosebumps and shudders that followed.

"Yes, Officer." Naruto moaned and gasped when a hand slapped his ass – hard.

"Officer what?" Sasuke bit out. He slapped Naruto's ass once more and watched Naruto thrust his ass into Sasuke's hands.

"Officer Uchiha." Naruto yelled through gritted teeth.

Sasuke rubbed the pink skin under his palm and gathered a rather large amount of spit in his mouth.

Sasuke moved in between Naruto's legs and hooked his hands under his waist and pulled Naruto up into a dog like position, with Naruto's face mushed against the mattress.

Sasuke knelt over Naruto and used his hands to spread Naruto's ass. Sasuke dribbled the large amount of spit over Naruto's puckered hole and watched with intense fascination as his spit was sucked into the pink hole and dripped onto the bed. Sasuke lifted two fingers and circled the soaked hole. Naruto arched his back and was breathing raggedly.

Sasuke slammed his two fingers inside Naruto and used his other hand to run down Naruto's sweaty back. "Fucking fucker!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke heard the handcuffs rattle a little.

Sasuke rubbed the insides roughly, quickly stretching Naruto and finding his sweet spot.

"What was that Mr. Uzumaki? Do I need to add offensive language and conduct to your list of felonies?" Sasuke asked, twisting his fingers and spit another blob of saliva over Naruto's filled hole and rubbed the spit around, drowning in the wet slurps erupting from the action.

"Please, Office Uchiha, punish me already!" Sasuke shifted his gaze from his fingers planted in Naruto's ass to Naruto's face. He was beet red, one eye closed and cheek flattened. There was a dribble of drool leaking from the corner of Naruto's mouth and Sasuke rather enjoyed it.

"Well, maybe since you asked nicely." Sasuke said in a low, husky voice that sent shivers through Naruto's body.

Sasuke slowly undid he belt and undid his pants button and zipper. Naruto felt his need rise with each click of the zipper. He wiggled his ass seductively, trying to get Sasuke to go faster.

Sasuke brought his pants down far enough to get his dick out and move. He positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and grabbed his cock. He moved his rock hard dick in circles around Naruto's winking hole, teasing the criminal.

Naruto clenched at the air and moaned lewdly. He sucked in a large breath of air and before he could release the air, Sasuke slammed his cock inside Naruto – balls slapping ass. Naruto hiccupped and felt pleasurable pain dwindle in his stomach.

Sasuke grunted and gritted his teeth, feeling Naruto's ass clench around his large shaft. He pulled out completely and snapped back inside the stretched hole. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's ass and spread the cheek apart to watch his dick disappear around the pink thin line of muscle.

He's so warm, and soft. Sasuke drowned in bliss as he fucked Naruto senseless. His hips snapped into Naruto, wanting more. Naruto was a mess of moans, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Sas- fuck… fuck me harder!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke growled and fisted one hand in Naruto's hair. He slapped one of Naruto's ass cheeks, and watched the plump globe ripple and turn pink. He lifted Naruto's body, setting Naruto further down Sasuke's erection.

Sasuke snapped his hips up into Naruto, who was trying to meet Sasuke's thrust but couldn't keep up with the fast pace. Sasuke latched his lips onto Naruto's neck and sucked the supple skin. He sucked hard and released the skin with a pop, licking the abused skin softly. It was bruised darkly, and Sasuke continued to suck on the spot, biting gently.

His hand came around Naruto's sweaty body and gripped his red cock. Sasuke pumped Naruto's cock to the pace he was fucking him with. Naruto didn't know what to do, thrust into Sasuke's hand or his fat cock. Decisions, decisions.

Sasuke felt the heat start in his feet and rapidly grow into his balls. They tightened and his thrust became wild, and uncoordinated. He dropped Naruto back onto the mattress and leaned over him, ramming his cock into Naruto's red ass hole.

Sasuke felt the heat in his cock and he felt the throbbing begin. His balls tightened and shot his burning seed into Naruto's willing ass. Naruto came shortly after, dirtying the mattress. It was dark outside, but Naruto didn't care as his eyes rolled into his head and he passed out from the electrifying orgasm he just experienced.

Sasuke smirked proudly before removing his soft cock from Sasuke, his cum following him and spilling down Naruto's thigh. Sasuke leaned over and flattened his tongue out on Naruto's thigh. He licked up all of his exposed cum and circled his tongue at Naruto's entrance, collecting the slimy cum from there was well. He swallowed and licked his lips. Sasuke was already ready to go another round but he didn't have the heart to wake Naruto.

He showered and masturbated roughly to the image of Naruto riding him in the morning. He took a wash cloth to Naruto's body and wrapped him in a clean blanket. Sasuke cleaned the drying cum off the bed and laid next to Naruto.

He brought his sleeping dobe close to him and nuzzled his nose into Naruto's golden hair. Naruto arched his ass into Sasuke's crotch and moaned in his sleep. Sasuke smiled and shook his head before feeling sleep coming over his body.

He closed his eyes and took in deep breaths, "I love you dobe." He couldn't remember the words falling from his mouth as sleep overcame and he fell into a dark dream where Naruto was his light.

 ** _OoO…OoO_**

 ** _Favorite review for the week:_** **VongolaDecima027:** ** _You know, I'm not going give Sasuke a tough time about this. It's really hard to put your emotions out there and leave yourself vulnerable like that. It took me forever to tell my boyfriend of 3 years that I loved him because I didn't want to be rejected. So I can relate to Sasuke in this._**

 ** _Same here girl! But I'm single now, with no life, and I couldn't be happier!_**

 ** _Review your thoughts and ideas, and you may get represented next!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Naruto groaned as he rolled out of bed. He didn't want to go to work today because he's depressed. Wait, no. He's pissed. He wanted to storm over to the police station and strangle Chief Uchiha in front of everyone.

Sasuke has been having issues, and Naruto thinks it's time that Sasuke does something about it. Hell, he'll even pay for him to see a Shrink. Sasuke will tuck Naruto in bed and vanish into thin air.

It's been a month since the bank robbery and Sasuke still won't spend the night at Naruto's place. Naruto knows that he wakes till he's asleep and then Sasuke leaves to his own apartment a few floors down.

Naruto doesn't like it, but whenever he voices his complaint to Sasuke it's just "hn" and it ticks Naruto off. Then that leads to Naruto yelling and Sasuke kissing him to get him to shut up. "Maybe tonight." Sasuke will say before leaving, but he won't show up until Naruto is well asleep, or would make some excuse for not showing up.

Naruto was growing sick and tired of Sasuke's shit. Not only has Naruto's friends been messing with Sasuke about marriage, but now Sasuke is acting like a stubborn goat. Naruto growled and clenched his fist. It's not sex, if that's what you were thinking. Hell, no. Naruto just misses the feeling of security when Sasuke is next to him. He misses his human teddy bear. Naruto groaned, and rolled out of bed, taking the sheets with him. It took him five minutes just to untangle his legs from the death trap.

Naruto dressed and got read for work, hoping for a busy day to keep his mind too occupied. He drove to work, listening to music and humming along. He parked in the back and unlocked the building, stepping in and turning the light on.

A small smile graced Naruto's lips as he looked over his animal hospital. There is a wide opening and chairs seated on the side if the building. There were collars and animal toys on display next to the check in counter and an animal weight scale on the other side next to a door. In the back where Naruto is, is where all the machines and labs are located. Naruto's office is in the back and to the right of the building. Everything was pretty large and Naruto like it that way because it attracted people. Naruto unlocked the front door and flipped the sign to Open. Naruto walked back to his office and opened the large door and walked inside. He shut the door and collapsed in his chair.

With time to himself, thoughts of Sasuke rose in his mind and his mood turned sour. "What the hell is up with Sasuke?" He asked himself and rubbed his temple. He roamed through possible reasons but none really fit Sasuke's attitude.

There was a knock at the door and a sharp "come in". Red hair appeared at the door and Gaara walked inside.

"Mr. Uzumaki, is something the matter?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"Nothing Gaara, is there something you needed?" Naruto asked twirling his chair around to face Gaara.

"Just to say good morning sir. But there's something troubling you. What is it?" He asked once more, seating himself in one of the chairs in front of Naruto's desk.

"Take a guess," Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"Uchiha," Gaara answered correctly. Naruto rubbed his eyes and then looked back into Gaara's eyes.

"How are you always right?" Naruto asked sadly and folded his arms under his chin.

"What is it this time?" Gaara asked.

"He's not sleeping with me at the moment. He will lay with me until I'm asleep and then sneaks back to his apartment. I don't like waking up alone." Naruto hugs himself together and waits for Gaara's plan of action. Naruto's eye expressed all Gaara needed to know, and he instantly thought about burying the Uchiha in sand.

"I'll talk to him for you." He said simply and stood up. Naruto looked up at him confused and blinked, not liking the look his employee was sporting.

"And what would you say?" Naruto asked cautiously, squinting at the attractive male.

Gaara didn't answer. He just simply stood, dusted his pants off and walked to the oak door. Gaara opened the door and looked back, smirking at the pouting Naruto. "Don't you think it's time for you guys to move in together already?" He asked before walking away leaving Naruto to think about what he said.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped up and pumped a fist in the air. "Why didn't I think of that?!" He exclaimed and rushed to change his clothes. He took his jacket off and replace it with his doctor's coat and hung his jacket up. He followed the smirking Gaara and bombarded him with questions about how to ask Sasuke, and if they should just get a whole new apartment, or who would move in with who. All which Gaara took pleasure in teasing the blonde that the receiver moves in with the giver.

By the time it was lunch, Naruto and Gaara have both given seven dogs their shots, fed the kittens and puppies, helped a struggling pregnant hamster give birth, and set free some birds after making sure their wings were healed properly and completely. The two sat in the middle of the floor, panting. It's been busy with just the two of them and one person behind the counter. Dogs and cars screeching at each other, birds fluttering around the shop, and a tortuous that wouldn't come out of his shell so Naruto could look at his ripped skin.

Naruto broke off into a giggle and soon he and Gaara both laid on the floor laughing hysterically. Kurama pawed his cage, hooking a claw under the hatch and tugged, unlocking it. He raced out and jumped Naruto, licking his face.

He's grown into a lithe fox with red fur and tail, his eyes turned red a while ago and his tail grew long and fluffy. He nestled his head on Naruto's chest and purred happily to his rescuer. Naruto chuckled and hugged Kurama, petting his pretty fur.

The laughter died down and both men took in a huge breath of air. A chittering noise was heard and a raccoon showed up. It had yellow eyes and an abnormal fur pattern.

"Come here Shukaku." Gaara cooed and the raccoon pounced and curled its tail around him. Gaara scratched his ear and smiled.

"It's so weird that you found a raccoon like that and trained it." Naruto commented. Gaara gave him a funny look, raising and eyebrow and eyed Kurama.

"If you can have a fox, I can have a raccoon." Gaara replied curtly, turning back to his raccoon.

Naruto gasped and sent Gaara a hurtful look. "Kurama isn't just a fox, he's my best friend!" Naruto exclaimed and Kurama nodded his head, agreeing because he knew he would get some extra treats for helping his master. Kurama nuzzled Naruto's palm and Naruto huffed.

"You're going to get fat Kurama if you keep begging for food." Naruto warned and the fox whined.

Gaara opened his mouth to say something, but the bell on the door ringed, interrupting what Gaara was about to say.

They looked up to greet the customer. "Welcome to Naruto's Animal Hospital, how may I help you?" Gaara automatically said, shooing Shukaku off of him to stand up. He dusted the fur off his chest and looked up with a glued on smile.

"I would like to ask the owner out for lunch," an amused voice took over Naruto's body as he looks up at Sasuke. His eyes narrowed as he searched his face and looked over his body hidden in his uniform. Gaara's fake smile broke and his emotionless mask appeared.

"Kurama, baby, move." Naruto pushed in his snout and the fox whined and stayed put. "Fine by me." Naruto grunted and sat up. He scooped Kurama into his arms and stood up. The fox yelped and wiggled. "Nope, you didn't want to leave, so now you're stuck right here." Naruto grinned playfully and kissed the fox's ear.

Sasuke smirked at the two and couldn't help but think it was quite adorable. He stepped forward and laid his hand on the red fox. Kurama licked his hand and nuzzled his hand for more attention. "So cute." Sasuke murmured under his breath, thinking no one heard him, but Naruto grinned widely hearing every word.

"Here, hold him till I get back." Naruto dumped Kurama into Sasuke's arms and left to change, leaving Sasuke alone with Gaara. Perfect, Gaara thought.

Once Naruto was out of sight, Gaara started his attack. "So why was Naruto all grumpy this morning?" Gaara placed his mask on right, as well as Sasuke, the two having a stare down, daring the other to break first.

"I don't know, ask him." He snapped back and leaned to kiss Kurama's head. The fox was slowly falling asleep in Sasuke's warm arms. It looked absolutely adorable to Sasuke, but he wouldn't let the sand obsessed freak know that.

"I did, and I think he said something about you not fucking him good enough or something like that." Gaara cracked a smirk at the Uchiha when his face grew hard and offended.

"Is that so?" Annoyance peaked through Sasuke's voice.

"I'm positive, he said something about you leaving right when it's getting good." Gaara continued his teasing. "Are you getting old Sasuke? Maybe you should take it easy at work so you can properly love Naruto. Wouldn't want to lower the Uchiha standard any more than it is." Gaara added fuel to the fire, eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree as a scowl spread across Sasuke's face.

"Hn," Sasuke hummed and rocked the sleeping fox. "He never complains when he's screaming my name at night, and begging me let him cum all over the place." Sasuke knew he was just getting on his nerves and he was going to be the bigger man in this situation. Sasuke smirked and looked over at Gaara's twisted face.

Gaara cleared his throat and could hear Naruto's door open and decided to get serious. "Listen Sasuke, Naruto doesn't like waking up alone. He doesn't like the feel of the cold spot next to him when he wakes up and he doesn't like the fact that he's starting to feel lonely all over again. I think it's time you move in with Naruto. Grow some balls Uchiha. Aren't you supposed to be his savior?" Gaara's voice was low and sincere. Sasuke knew he was telling the truth this time.

He buried his head in Kurama's fur, wondering what he was doing to Naruto. He can't help it. He remembers seeing Naruto's look of horror when he mention killing a man the next morning. It was quick and gone in a second, but it was there and Sasuke was disgusted with himself and with the fact that Naruto may be as well.

He remembers not being able to protect his family and letting the officer die before he could retire and live the joy of not working and seeing his great grandchildren. Sasuke remembers his brutal attack on the man and can't believe he lost his cool like that. He couldn't stand to sleep next to someone as innocent as Naruto when he killed someone. And with Naruto's question racing through his head every day, Sasuke is starting to feel smothered and guilty for holding Naruto back from the life he wants.

 _When is it our turn to get married? Our turn. Married._ Naruto came out in time to save Sasuke from answering Gaara.

"Aw, Kurama." Naruto smiled and steeped close to Sasuke. He leaned over and kissed Kurama's head and then Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke clenched his teeth together, guilt consuming him. How can he do this is such an amazing person? He loves Naruto, no doubt about it, and he knows the dobe loves him, but how does Naruto put up with this? Sasuke really looked at the way he was treating Naruto in that second, and wanted to punch himself.

Sasuke captured Naruto's lips and asked for forgiveness. Naruto kissed back for a second before pulling back, confused at the public affection that Sasuke should depise. He took the fox from Sasuke and placed him on his pillow that was on top of the check-in-counter. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him toward the door. "Gaara, hold down the fort for me." Naruto called and they walked out together, briskly because Naruto wanted an explanation.

The bell jingled behind them and Sasuke rearranged their hands more comfortably. "What was the kiss about Sasuke? Usually you're against PDA to that extent." Naruto looked at the stoic raven.

"I can't kiss you now?" Sasuke asked instead.

"You can, it was just unexpected is all." Naruto looked ahead, not pushing it any further. Maybe Sasuke just got past all the discomfort.

"I kissed for forgiveness for acting like an ass recently. I haven't been sleeping well since the robbery and I didn't want to trouble with it." Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hands, looking anywhere besides Naruto.

Sasuke expected to be yelled at for his stupidity, but instead Naruto giggled. "That's all? Really? I'm far used to you being an ass, no problem with that. But if anything, I know plenty about dealing with nightmares Sasuke. Did you forget that I had them almost every night as a child?" Naruto swung their arms happily.

"No, of course I haven't forgotten." Sasuke sighed and it ended their conversation, leading to into a comfortable silence as they walked along the pavement.

"So where are we going Sasuke?" Naruto lightly swing their arms as try walked along the sidewalk, breaking the silence that settled around them.

"I was thinking ramen." Sasuke looked sideways at Naruto, who perked up instantly.

"Ramennn." Naruto squealed and cuddled up against Sasuke, who smiled and leaned into the touch. But then he remembered how quickly Naruto forgave him, and it didn't feel right. Shouldn't he be madder? Why isn't he throwing a fit like he normally would? God, he's so confusing!

Sasuke looked away, guilt pooling in his stomach as the blonde rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. They rounded a corner and saw the ramen bar up ahead, distracting Sasuke from his troubling thoughts.

They sat and ordered. Sasuke looked over at Naruto as they waited for their meal. "Are you going to keep staring or actually say something teme?" Naruto turned his stool to face Sasuke.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke sneered instead of apologizing. Idiot! Why did I do that?! He yelled at himself inwardly, and mentally slapped himself.

"So, when are you due for court?" Naruto rolled his eyes and thanked the chef who placed their meals down.

"In a week," Sasuke answered, thanking the man as well.

"So why are you going to cou-" Naruto didn't finished. He looked over at Sasuke, who was slowly stirring his ramen, eyes shaded and downcast. He looked sad and it stopped Naruto in his tracks.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"I- lo- I lo-." Sasuke tried. "Why can't I say it Naruto?" Sasuke felt hot tears swell. God, he's become a baby.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked over his boyfriend of six years. He remembered that Sasuke said it when they were teenagers, but now always had trouble saying three small words. Did this mean that Sasuke didn't feel the same anymore? Was Sasuke avoiding him because he didn't know how to break up with Naruto? Naruto felt panic rise in his stomach, and gripped Sasuke's hand tighter.

"I want to say it one hundred times over and over. I want to say it every morning, and every night. I want to call you in the middle of work just to tell you those three words. I want to be able to say it freely and without complications. But I can't. Why am I so scared to?" Sasuke asked that question mainly to himself.

Naruto stopped eating completely to stare at his lover. That answered Naruto's question. "Take your time Sasuke." It was the best Naruto could do. He didn't like this feeling of being useless, but he never had a problem with telling Sasuke he loved him so he didn't know how to comfort Sasuke on the topic.

"I don't want to wait any longer. I want to say it now." Sasuke murmured before turning back to his ramen, and twirling the chopsticks in the broth.

"I love you Sasuke, and I know you love me. I don't need words to tell me that." Naruto leaned over and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Now, stop pouting and eat up. You have to make up for the last month tonight." Naruto purred in his ear and seductively licked the shell of Sasuke's ear.

"Dobe…" Sasuke warning him. "If you keep saying things like that then I can't be held responsible for my actions proceeding yours." Naruto giggled lightly and went back to his ramen.

"Of course, Chief." Naruto slurped on his noodles, making suction noises to tempt Sasuke. He hollowed his cheeks and closed his eyes.

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled and was about to tackle the blonde and fuck him in the alley way when two other guests showed up, ruining the forming mood.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba's voice drifted towards the couple and Naruto looked up, smile on his face.

"What's up Kiba?" Naruto and Kiba clapped hands. Shikamaru and Kiba sat down and either side of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Nothing much, just stopping for some ramen." Kiba barked his order and Shikamaru waved the waitress away.

Sasuke glanced at the quiet man, and glared. Shikamaru doesn't eat ramen, and why would he be with dog breath at this time of day?

Sasuke knew they weren't here for ramen, but kept his mouth shut anyways, waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Well, eat up. It's on Shikamaru now!" Naruto yelled happily, and Shikamaru gaped at him.

"Since when was I the one paying for this? This is too troublesome." Shikamaru sighed knowing that Naruto would have his way no matter what.

They ate in a peaceful mood, Kiba teasing Naruto every now and then. "I bet your favorite place is the kitchen counter, isn't it Naruto?" Kiba poked Naruto's cheek, laughing at the blush forming.

"Shut up Kiba! I bet you and Hinata are the kinkiest of us all." Naruto retorted and finished his third bowl of ramen.

Kiba grinned smugly and leaned back. "Well, I can't help being a Sex Professional."

Naruto snorted and looked over at Kiba. "The only Sex God here, is me. Isn't that right Sasuke?" Naruto elbowed an irritated Sasuke.

"Dobe, last time I checked, I was the one shoving my cock up your ass. So that makes me the Sex God in this relationship." Sasuke stated proudly and smirked at Naruto's tomato red face. He could just eat Naruto up right now.

"Ladies, ladies, please. No need to fight when I'm the best fuck here." Shikamaru opened up but still attained a bored expression. "Just ask Temari." He grinned mischievously causing the other three to back away from him.

"Oh, please. I bet you Temari has you whipped and wrapped around her finger." Kiba replied smartly. Naruto howled with laughter and even Sasuke cracked a smirk.

"Believe what you want." Shikamaru sighed and his smirk grew.

The three of the gaped at him. "No. Fucking. Way. Shika, how the hell did you tame the beast?" Naruto choked out.

"That's for me to know and you to forget." Shikamaru's face went blank and his normal bored expression was back on.

"Anyways, speaking of activities we all do at home. Kiba and I went to visit you Naruto. And knowing you, you left your door unlocked so we came inside. Did you guys move in together?" Shikamaru asked, tilting his head.

Naruto gulped. "Um, no. We haven't, Sasuke still has his own apartment. And I hoped you locked it on your way out." Naruto added for good measure.

"Yes, don't worry about that. I was just asking because it looked like it." Shikamaru explained.

"Yeah, I mean, there were two toothbrushes, and all of Sasuke's uniform was there. And there was actually food in the fridge and pantry that wasn't ramen." Kiba added, rolling his eyes. "We had thought that Sasuke finally moved in."

"No, that hasn't been discussed yet." Sasuke put in. Naruto noticed the yet.

"Well, I think you should. It saves money. It's another step further in your relationship. It's easier to maintain, and it's something the both of you could call yours." Kiba finished his ramen, and pushed the bowl away from him.

"I agree." Shikamaru added.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was looking at Sasuke. "Say, wanna move in?" Naruto grinned at Sasuke who wanted to reciprocate the gesture, but couldn't with the other idiots around him.

"Hn." He replied.

"That's hn yes, if you guys couldn't tell the difference." Naruto stated and stood. "Sasuke and I have some discussing to do, so if you don't mind, we are leaving now." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him away. "Thanks for the meal Shika!" He waved.

Naruto's heart was racing at the thought of Sasuke moving in. He didn't think that Sasuke would agree that quickly to the idea as well. But was it coincidental that they would bring it up right after Gaara mentioned something about moving in. Then it clicked. Gaara told them to do this. He couldn't leave the shop, so he called others who could. Sneaky.

Naruto just wondered if Sasuke knew that as well.

OoO…OoO

"That's the last of it." Sasuke dusted his hands off on his jeans and slumped into the couch.

"Wow, Sasuke. I hope I haven't tired you out this much. It's only been a few boxes." Naruto grinned as he set the kitchen box down on the counter.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and narrowed his eyes. "Dobe, don't start." He hissed and stood back up. "We have plenty of unpacking to do now." Sasuke added and opened the box nearest to him, labeled _Books_ in perfect handwriting.

"Yeah, whatever. It's your fault. You're the one that wanted to move in as soon as possible. I said we should have waited until your lease on your apartment was done. But nooo, Sasuke always has to have it his way." Naruto mocked as he began to put the kitchen utensils away. His back was turned to Sasuke so he didn't hear the raven approach him, holding his baton.

Naruto was making a lot of noise, as he was putting the forks away. Sasuke stepped behind him, one arm circling his waist, the other covering his mouth.

"Umph!" Naruto jumped and tried wiggling his way out of Sasuke's hold. He froze when he felt something hard slide down his body.

"Hn, I wonder just how kinky we are." Sasuke purred in Naruto's ear as he ran the baton in circles down Naruto's back. "Now, be a good boy, and shh…" Sasuke licked Naruto's ear, and nibbled on the ear lobe for added pleasure.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's sweet neck, and lightly sucked on the skin. He pulled Naruto's sweats down and ran a finger between the crack of his ass. Naruto's moan was muffled by Sasuke's hand. He pressed his ass into Sasuke's hand and urged him to continue.

"Don't be so impatient. Weren't you just mocking me for moving in so fast?" Sasuke hummed and moved his body backwards, taking Naruto with him. He moved to the living room and grabbed the hidden bottle of lube there.

He pushed Naruto into the couch, face first. Naruto landed with his knees on the floor, his arms draped over the cushion. Sasuke kneeled in between Naruto's legs and completely removed the sweats and boxers. Sasuke opened the tube and held it over Naruto's ass, letting the clear lube run freely. He watched it spread over Naruto's ass and drip onto the carpet.

Sasuke scooped some onto his finger and pressed his finger inside Naruto. "Nghhh, Sasuke…" Naruto arched into Sasuke's finger, pressing him pass the first knuckle. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Naruto repeated as he fucked himself on Sasuke's finger.

He added a second finger, and Naruto slowed for a split second before continuing. Sasuke helped him by bending his fingers and twisting them to find that perfect, swe- "Sasuke! Fuck me already!" Naruto's body shuddered as he repeatedly hit that sweet spot.

"You have to promise me you'll be a good boy." Sasuke tortured Naruto with his sugary voice. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the cress above Naruto's plump ass.

"I'll be good." Naruto whimpered as Sasuke pressed three fingers inside and expanded the fingers and leaned back to look inside Naruto's gaping hole.

"So pink, and wet." Sasuke observed and stuck his tongue inside and massaged the muscled walls. Sasuke could feel the muscles quiver and clench at nothing. "And needy." Sasuke added and poured more lube straight into the stretched hole and smeared it around. He put some on the baton and unzipped his pants.

Naruto hissed when he heard Sasuke's zipper being pulled down. Something much larger than three fingers was about to fuck Naruto into obedience. But wasn't expecting the cold metal slide into his ass.

Sasuke teased Naruto. He slipped the baton inside, twisted it around and pulled out. He pulled the baton to the first ring of muscle and moved his wrist in a circle. Naruto whimpered and gripped the sheets tightly.

"Sasuke?" Naruto groaned. "What's inside me?" He struggled to talk as Sasuke slammed the weapon further inside Naruto.

"It's my old baton. Why? Missing my cock already?" Sasuke asked smugly. He took the baton out and placed an open mouth kiss on Naruto's wide open hole.

"Of course not. The baton is very satisfying." Naruto breathed out and looked over his shoulder and at Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the baton before ramming it back inside Naruto, who cried out loudly.

"Hn, that pretty mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble, dobe." Sasuke bit it through clenched teeth. He kicked his jeans and boxers off and grasped his aching cock.

"You say that, but they're just words." Naruto gasped when he felt Sasuke's cock press into his full hole.

"Hn," Sasuke pressed the baton in till he knew it wasn't going to fall out. He stood up and stepped over Naruto, one leg on each side of the blonde. He crouched and gripped Naruto's golden hair. Almost cumming at how soft it is.

He snapped Naruto's head up and stepped over him again and sat on the couch. He released the perfect blonde locks for a second to adjust himself and Naruto before gripping it tightly again.

"Suck." He commanded and yanked Naruto's face toward his angry cock. When Naruto was too lost in pleasure to move, he placed his thumb on Naruto's chin and forced the sinful lips apart and used his other hand to slap his dick on the pink lips.

"Either suck, or I will fuck that pretty mouth of yours." Sasuke hissed. Naruto shivered, loving this Sasuke. This dominance and lust, just for him. He licked his lips but remained quiet, not minding if Sasuke fucked his mouth.

"I thought you said I would get in trouble. Letting me suck you off isn't punishment Sasuke. Or were your words just empty threats?" Naruto smirked and licked his bottom lip, waiting.

Sasuke snapped his hips forward, slamming his cockhead into the back of Naruto's throat. He gagged and coughed wildly, but that didn't stop Sasuke. The dobe will just have to learn to breathe through his nose.

Sasuke sat on the edge, both hands embedded in Naruto's hair. He brought his head down as he thrust forward. The tightness of Naruto's throat brought Sasuke closer to his release. The coil tightening too fast.

Naruto was choking, air wasn't reaching his lungs, but he's never felt so much pleasure from choking. He trusted Sasuke and Naruto is a firm believer that trust is everything in a relationship, and he trusted Sasuke with his life.

Sasuke pulled his dick out when he noticed the tears forming. "Naruto? You okay?" He swiped the pieces of hair sticking to Naruto's face away and stared into teary blue eyes.

"That." He started. "Was amazing." He finished.

Sasuke smirked. "Open up wide." He taunted.

He shoved his dick back inside, and this time Naruto had time to relax his throat and wrap his tongue around Sasuke's shaft. He felt his cockhead hit the back of his throat and moaned in pleasure.

Sasuke felt the wet cavern suck at his erection, and felt the heat pool on his tools. He curled the tiny digits into the carpet and gripped Naruto's hair. "Naruto…" Sasuke moaned and leaned back. "Touch yourself for me." Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes that he didn't realize he closed.

He watched Naruto's tan fingers trail down his equally tan chest and abdomen. He pumped his cock slowly. "Not there." Sasuke clarified further. Naruto smiled around Sasuke's cock and squeezed his cock once more before moving to the baton still in his ass. He gripped the cold metal, wrapping one finger at a time.

Naruto released Sasuke with an audible and smiled with feign innocence. "Is that what you want to see?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stared at him with dark, smoldering eyes that said too much for Naruto to read.

Naruto smiled as he pulled the baton out and laid on his back. He brought his knees up and spread his legs as far as he could. He lifted his hips up and searched for his hole. Once finding it, he stretched it wide and slid the baton back inside, slowly, moaning Sasuke's name.

"Fuck, Sasuke." Naruto closed his eyes as he pictured Sasuke ramming his thick, hot, weeping, throbbing cock in his ass merciless. He imagined Sasuke binding his hands to the bed and withholding his release, until he was begging for it. He loved being dominated by Sasuke completely, he didn't even care about topping him anymore. He just liked trusting Sasuke with his body and feeling as close to him as humanly possible. He loved feeling loved and his love being reciprocated.

Naruto used one hand to thrust the baton inside him, and the other to pump his needy cock. "Sas-suke. God, Sasuke. Feels so good. Fuckkk, right there." Naruto opened one eye to see Sasuke masturbating to him masturbating. Naruto arched off the floor when the baton hit a certain spot. His grip on his cock tightened and sped up. He was nearing his release.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sas-uke." Naruto repeated his name every time the baton hit his prostate. He moved to fondle his balls and massage the area in between his ass and testes. "Fucking fuck." Naruto cried, squirming. His wrist snapping wildly.

"Shit, Naruto." Sasuke growled and sank to the floor. He yanked the baton from Naruto's grip and rammed his cock inside him. They knocked the box full of books over and they rained over the couple. Sasuke moved and loomed over Naruto, taking the hit of all the books, even wincing when the corner of a hard cover hit his spine.

Naruto looked up at his savior and cupped his face. "Thanks, teme." Naruto grinned and kissed his lips slightly.

Sasuke rocked his hips in Naruto, who gasped at the slow movement. Sasuke gripped the carpet next to Naruto's head and thrust into him slowly, not wanting to hurt him any further. "Naruto, I." Sasuke pressed further into Naruto and stayed where he is. "Lo-." Sasuke stuttered. "You." Sasuke shot his seed deep inside Naruto and collapsed on top of him. Naruto followed closely, coating both sweat covered chest.

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto smiled up at him. They cleaned up and unpacked all of Sasuke's things. Sasuke threw away a lot of Naruto's old clothing to make room for his. They ended up fighting, throwing clothes at each other and cursing. They didn't fight for long when Naruto had enough of Sasuke's smart mouth and shoved his cock in between his pale lips, shutting him up effectively.

They sorted out everything by the time it was dark, and late enough for bed. They fell asleep in the same bed for the first time in a month.

"Welcome home, Sasuke."

 ** _Favorite review of the week:_** _ **Kigen Dawn**_

 ** _So post sex, Sasuke lets his inhibitions out... Guess the best way to get him to say is to let him fuck Naruto senseless all day._**

 _Laughed really hard, and the worst part is I checked my email in the middle of class, so I got in trouble and had to read it out loud. But it's all good. Anyways, hope you're enjoying this, I know it's different from the first but yeah, review any ideas, or message me._


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Naruto sat in his chair, and groaned. He was extremely tired and sleep deprived. Sasuke just had to keep him up all night, re-organizing the apartment. Too much orange apparently. Naruto yawned and continued signing paper work. He couldn't help but sit on his knees because his ass was too sore at the moment. Gaara had laughed and left Naruto to his own devices.

There was a knock at the door and a shock of red hair appeared. "I see you're still on your knees, Mr. Uzumaki." Gaara commented, opening the door wider.

"Is there something you needed?" Naruto hissed through clenched teeth. God, Gaara can be annoying.

"Yes, of course. The animals were getting rowdy so I sent the interns to take them for a walk. So I'm going on my lunch break. Did you want anything?" Gaara asked politely.

"Ramen sounds amazing right now. And a coffee. Thank you Gaara." Naruto rubbed his tired eyes and went back to work. There was a new shipment of equipment that he needed to test before the day could end.

Gaara nodded and left to bring Naruto some lunch back. Naruto was left in silence and finished all the necessary paperwork. He was about to call Sasuke and chew him a new ass when the bell on the front door rang loud through the empty hallways.

"Hello? Delivery for Mr. Uzumaki." The man called out. Naruto walked calmly to the front door and welcomed the man.

"Hello. Is that the new equipment?" Naruto asked. When the inspector came to visit the shop, he noticed the machines were out of date and Naruto needed to order the newest tech.

"Yup, I need you to sign here." He boy handed Naruto a pen and pad, Naruto signed quickly and handed the pad and pen back to the man. He waved at some people and a group of extremely buff men came in carrying impossibly large boxes.

Naruto couldn't help but admire their muscles that were stretched taunt and flexed. Naruto watched them and showed them to the back room and leaned against the door when they bent over to place the boxes down. One of them with brown short hair and gleaming ivory eyes bounced over to Naruto, and looked up at him with admiration shining in his eyes.

"I love that you rescue and save animals!" He exclaimed, huge smile drawn on his face. Naruto smiled and patted his head.

"Thanks, kid." Naruto gleamed and sent the boy off. He was a baby cute, nothing like his smoking cop at home.

They wrapped up their work, and Naruto waved them bye. He fanned himself when they left and giggled. He didn't walk three steps when Gaara came back.

"Hey, Naruto. Here's your ramen and your coffee. I'm taking Neji out, so I may be later than usual. You okay with that?" Gaara asked but walked out of the door anyways.

Naruto waved him off. "Thanks again." He called before the door closed fully. He saw Gaara give him a thumb's up before disappearing from sight. "Just me and the shop." Naruto hummed and downed the steaming ramen. He threw the take out box away and cheered when he made the shot. He carried his coffee to one of the surgery rooms and set it on the counter.

He yawned and stretched. He looked around the bare room, having already prepared for this day. He opened the lid to the first box and set up the computer. He almost wanted to call Kakashi and come have him help, but he's a big boy, and decided he could do it by himself.

That is, until the computer was plugged in and he couldn't get it working. Naruto growled and slammed the cords into the desk, the coffee slushing around the cup. Naruto dug his phone out of his jean's pocket and searched for Kakashi's number.

He dialed and waited. It was on the last ring did the bastard finally answer. "Naruto." He answered sharply.

"I need help." Naruto whined into the phone.

"And how could I help?" Kakashi asked, hoping it wasn't any relationship problems, that's Iruka's part.

"Um, well the shop got some new techno stuff and I thought I could install it myself, but you know me. I need your help." Naruto laughed sheepishly, hoping Kakashi would agree to help him.

"Depends on how much you're going to pay me." Naruto could see Kakashi smirking in his head.

"Kakashi please. I really need to update this equipment or the inspector will shut me down until I do so." Naruto didn't like begging unless it was Sasuke he was talking to. But it wasn't Sasuke, it was his father Kakashi.

"Fine, I will be there in a few minutes. Don't do something stupid." Kakashi sighed and hung up.

Naruto tucked his phone in his pocket and unplugged everything from the wall. He slumped into the rolling chair and laid his head in his folded arms. Naruto yawned loudly, tearing sprinkling his eyes. He felt himself doze off.

In his sleep, it was hot. There was smoke billowing from thin air, choking Naruto. He coughed violently, trying to keep the smoke from suffocating him. But it wasn't working, whatever Naruto tried to survive it wasn't working. He looked around and saw that the whole room was in flames that licked at Naruto's skin.

Naruto smelt something burning and looked down. His right arm was on fire up to the elbow. He screamed and tried patting his arm down. He yanked his lab coat off and patted at the fire, but it didn't go away, just spread to his shoulder.

Something began shaking Naruto, and he screamed even more. The flames had Naruto on his knees, crying in the throes of agony as his skin melted off the bone. He gripped the flesh and tried to hold the skin together.

He dropped to the floor and rolled, trying the Stop-Drop-and-Roll technique. But it wasn't working at all. Naruto felt his skin drip to the floor and stared in horror. His right arm fell off and Naruto stared down at it in horror, his hand flying to stop the spurting blood.

Naruto woke up and sighed in relief as he noticed it was just a dream. Until he smelled the smoke and something pundit and disgusting. His lunch came up as he looked over at his body and saw the red, bubbly flesh of his right arm. The fire alarm was wailing in the background, but all Naruto could do was scream and roll in agony. He brushed the fire off his arm, burning his hand. He looked at the smoke billowing from the new computer and the spilt coffee cup. The pieces clicked in Naruto's mind. He felt his eyes widened and then his vision go out as pain took over his body. Naruto's eyes rolled back as someone burst through the doors. "Naruto!"

OoO...OoO

Sasuke walked into work with a large, smug smirk displayed on his face. Naruto was walking with a limp this morning and it went straight to Sasuke's ego. They officially moved in, and Sasuke really loved it. Naruto woke up early and made them breakfast in their home.

He thought about his dobe and where he would be if they never got together. Would he still be trying to chase the blond? Would he have chosen a different career so he didn't have to face Naruto knowing that it wouldn't happen? Would he still be depressed and cutting himself? Would Itachi still fear leaving Sasuke by himself?

Sasuke looked down at the tiny scars on his wrist; his reminder of the pain he lived through. Sasuke raised his hand and gingerly touched the tattoo on his neck. Three commas connected by a period in the middle. Simi colons; represented the three times where Sasuke wanted to end his life but continued to live on. Sasuke then thought that he may not even be alive if Naruto wasn't in his life. Sasuke felt his eyes widen. Does his feelings honestly run that deep for Naruto, that he couldn't live without the blond?

Sasuke actually froze in his tracks, and knit his brows together.

Does loving someone feel like this? Like you can't breathe unless they are there? Like your world instantly comes alive when you look at the person? Like the way your body vibrates and responds instantly at their touch. Were the only person you see and yearn for is him? Where smiling and laughing comes easily and all your emotions and flaws are accepted? Were you would do anything to keep that person next you to and never ever let them go? Because if that's love, then Sasuke loves Naruto with every fiver in his body.

Sasuke rushed to a certain somebody's office and ripped open the door, slamming it close behind him. "Shisui!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I need advice. And there's no way I'm going to Itachi about it." Shisui was Itachi's best friend as kids, and his first love, and Sasuke learned to look up at Shisui as another older brother.

Shisui smiled and placed his pen down. He leaned back in his chair, and kicked his feet up on to his desk. "What's up Chief?" Shisui smiled at the word chief. Sasuke may be top dog, but he definitely wasn't acting the part at the moment.

"I need to understand something." Sasuke confessed. He took a seat on the cough in Shisui's office. He laid his head on a cushion and propped his feet on the armrest.

"And what may that be Sasuke?" Shisui first named him, and Sasuke knew it was time to be serious.

"What's love Shisui? As you know, I didn't have parents to explain it to me, and Itachi was - preoccupied - with things to explain it to me as well."

Shisui raked a hand through his hair and sighed shyly. "Well, what exactly should I say?" Shisui asked.

"Tell me how you felt when you were with Itachi." Sasuke didn't care if he was reopening some old wounds, he just needed to know if what he was feeling is love. Then maybe, just maybe he could tell Naruto he loves him.

Shisui smiled and closed his eyes. "Well, that was a while ago, but I will never forget how I felt. I always had this weird feeling to protect Itachi from everything. And I always wanted to be with him, every second of every day. He was my world and it's hard to explain something that left you in this haze for a while. Itachi was my best friend, so we had trust and acceptance for each other already down. You find yourself bending over backwards just to make your partner happy, because seeing their smile is what makes you happy." Shisui drifted off, and Sasuke hoped he didn't accidently spark old feelings, and hurt the man. "Love is an unconditional commitment to an imperfect person. To love somebody isn't just a strong feeling. It is a decision, a judgment, and a promise." Shisui looked up at a shell shocked Sasuke. "Now, tell me what you feel Sasuke."

"He drives me crazy." Sasuke automatically stated. He threw an arm over his eyes, missing the huge smile spread across Shisui's face. "He's irritating, and always smells like ramen. And I hate ramen. He never shuts up, and when he does, it's never a good thing. He can be very dense at times and is a terrible cook. Oh, and he hates tomatoes, which happen to be my favorite food in the entire world." Sasuke grumbled. "He's brash, and acts before thinking, and doesn't know the definition of privacy." Sasuke finished and turned his back to Shisui.

"And I must be a masochist because I love it. I love the feeling of Naruto getting under my skin and ripping emotions from me. And I love kissing him, especially after he eats ramen because it's Naruto. Naruto is ramen, and I would eat it all day if it were to put that idiotic grin on his face. And his voice, his voice Shisui. It's scratchy, like puberty is still hitting him, but it's sweet and compassionate and never tells a lie. But the best thing about his voice, is that it I constantly running through my head, and its cheeriness keeps the demons at bay. He is so innocent, even h=if we've fucked in probably all the most not-so innocent ways. And he may give me food poisoning one day, but I will gladly tell him that he's a terrible cook and I feel like shit because of him, but I really enjoyed the meal anyways. Tomatoes. One of the things we bicker about. I would just love to throw one at him and force him to eat it, but I won't since that would probably hurt his feelings, so I would buy tomato everything. Tomato flavored toothpaste, tomato flavored chapstick, tomato scented perfume, tomato flavored and scented lube and eat tomatoes all day so when we kiss, all he taste is tomatoes." Sasuke snickered evilly. "He's unpredictable and I like that about him, though sometimes, he can be too honest about somethings, not saying that honesty is a bad thing, but somethings just need to be between me and him. But I don't ever say anything because I like the fact that people know he's mine, and will forever be mine. And I never did mind him being all over me" Sasuke smirked to himself and took a second to reflect on what he just said.

Shisui remained quiet, smiling gingerly at the ranting raven. Sasuke turned and looked longingly at Shisui. "Is that love?" Sasuke asked quietly, hoping that it was because he doesn't feel like this for anyone else.

Shisui just nodded slowly, still smiling. The second Sasuke flew into his office, he tapped the recording button under his desk. Shisui had heard about Naruto's dreams and was so totally going to mess with Itachi's younger brother.

"So, I love Naruto. I love him." Sasuke said disbelieving. "I love Naruto!" He shouted and stood up. "Thank you so much!" He practically flew out of his room before turning back and facing Shisui. "Oh, and Itachi and Deidara broke up a couple years ago, and Deidara is sort of dead because he hung out with the wrong people and got shot. So you still have a chance." Sasuke winked before leaving. Shisui felt his face heat up and instantly called Itachi to see if he is ok.

Sasuke was the happiest man alive at the moment. He walked past people and actually called out good morning. That is to say, a few people fainted at the miracle.

But everything was about to change the second Sasuke heard the wailing of a firetruck fly by the station. Sasuke raced to a window and watched three firetrucks race in the direction of Naruto's Animal Hospital. "Take a left, take a left." Taking a left would lead to Neji's building, but instead the firetrucks took a right, heading to Naruto.

Sasuke leaped from his spot and was about to dash out of the building when his walkie talkie crackled.

"We need a team of cops to keep the civilians out of the way. Immediately." Sasuke recognized Kiba's voice barking at him.

"I demand to know what's going on!" Sasuke barked back and made a series of hand signals, organizing a team. The office room grew quiet as people listened to Sasuke and Kiba yell at each other.

"Sasuke…" Kiba didn't sound so sure anymore.

"Kiba! As Chief, you will tell me right now! I have to send the proper equipment and people." Sasuke hissed through the walkie talkie.

"Naruto's Animal Hospital is on fire. We need a troop of cops to keep civilians out of danger while we retrieve Naruto." Kiba said softly. Sasuke froze. Time froze. Everything froze in that instant.

Something inside Sasuke snapped. Sasuke threw the walkie talkie across the room, watching it shatter into satisfying pieces. "LET'S MOVE NOW. WE CAN'T WASTE ANY TIME!" Sasuke was thrown a vest and shield. He ran out of the room and dove for the van. He waited impatiently for the team to pile in and slammed on the gas, not even buckling. He turned his siren on and raced through the traffic, he needed to get to Naruto.

Sasuke turned right and gasped at the sight of smoke billowing into the air. Tears threatened to leak, but he didn't allow them too. He slammed on the breaks to avoid crashing into a firetruck and his troop quickly assembled and began working. They shoved people back and pointed their guns at them, scaring them into running away. Sasuke slammed his door and ran to Kiba, the head Fireman.

They stared at each other, both eyes wide with fear for the blonde. The sign above the door, fell and more flames burst opened. Water was immediately spraying at the fire, and some at the door. A figure ran out carrying a body. But it wasn't Naruto.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled out and followed the man to the ambulance. "Kakashi? Where's Naruto?" Sasuke desperately asked. Sasuke felt his body trembling, and didn't like the feeling. His mask of indifference remained but anyone could tell he was scared. He couldn't lose Naruto after finally begin able to understand what love is. Sasuke plugged his ear piece on and turned it on.

"He's in there. In the back surgery room." Kakashi coughed. He didn't look severely injured, just a few minor burns.

"Sir, we are going to have to ask you to move away." A paramedic interrupted.

Sasuke snapped around and glared at the woman. "Excuse me." Sasuke's voice was cold and the woman started to back away. "This man is the prime witness of the event and you can see him when I say you can. Now get your ass back to the firemen and find the other one that's still stuck inside!" Sasuke yelled. His emotions were running wild and he couldn't control it.

The woman broke into tears and ran away. Sasuke turned back to Kakashi would had an incredulous look on his face. "Was it necessary to be that rude?" Kakashi raised an elegant silver brow.

Sasuke hissed at him and ran both hands through his hair in frustration. "This isn't the time to joke Kakashi. Naruto is still in there, and I-" Sasuke cut himself off as Kakashi opened his arms. He crashed into the arms and sobbed on Kakashi's shoulder. "I can't lose him Kakashi. He's mine everything. And I just figured out what love is today." Sasuke sobbed loudly on Kakashi's shoulder, and everyone could hear what he was saying. "Remember my senior year?" Kakashi nodded. How could he forget? "I still read that poem, at least every day. It's in my office, in a frame." Sasuke cried loudly, snot dripping from his nose. "I don't want to go back into the dark. It's not a fun place to be, and Naruto was the one that brought me out of it." Kiba heard it and quickly threw his gear on.

He walked up to the man about to walk in and shoved him back. "Let me." He jumped into the fire and followed Kakashi's instructions. He ran past the flames and braced himself through a wall of fire and jumped into the surgery room. He looked through the smoke, turning his flashlight on. "Come on." Kiba growled.

He lifted and threw debris across the room, looking for blonde hair. "Come on! Where are you?" Kiba snarled and frantically began searching for Naruto.

"Boss, the building it collapsing! You have to get out of there." Kiba heard through his ear piece. But he heard something completely different. He heard Sasuke's sobbing on the other side, and hated it. This man never cried, not once has Kiba ever seen Sasuke cry, and Kiba now knew that it wasn't a good sight on the raven.

"Negative, I will find Naruto first." He barked back. The sound of wood crackling and popping caught Kiba's attention. He raced toward the sound and saw a hand sticking out from a pile of wood. Sasuke's crying kept playing in Kiba's mind as he removed the wood from the body. He was so happy to see the blonde hair and whisker marks.

He saw that Naruto's right arm took severe damage and had some broken bones. He carefully lifted the blonde and placed him over his shoulder.

He walked out of the room just as the roof collapsed. He jogged to the front, jumping through fire and dodging falling pieces.

Shisui slowly walked to Sasuke's crying form. Kakashi was petting his hair and holding the shaking body. Sasuke let out all of his frustrations as his tears fell.

"He can't die until I tell him I love him."

"You mean, you haven't told him that yet?" Kakashi was surprised.

"I've been scared to." Sasuke clutched onto Kakashi's shoulders and felt Shisui's touch on his back.

"Let it out Sasuke." Kakashi murmured and looked at the other officer.

"Family." Shisui mouthed at Kakashi and he nodded in understanding.

"Sasuke!" Someone's frantic voice brought Sasuke back to the real world. He looked up and saw his brother being held back.

"Let him in!" Sasuke ordered. Itachi ran to Sasuke and crashed into him, wrapping his arms tightly around Sasuke's back. Sasuke rested his head on Itachi's chest and continued to cry.

"Please tell me you're crying because he's alive." Itachi whispered and eyed Kakashi and then Shisui. Sasuke continued to cry, feeling helpless.

"We don't know yet." Shisui answered the unspoken question.

Itachi's eyes widened and he hugged his brother tightly.

"Tachi' I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered.

"You have no reason to be sorry." Itachi hushed his brother.

"No, I need to talk to distract myself." Everyone was quiet. Despite the crowd of people and raging fire, all the firemen and police officers could hear Sasuke because he had his ear piece on.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stop Mum and Dad from leaving that night. I usually had this influence on them that stopped them from leaving. Remember?" Itachi hummed. "I'm sorry that they died, and so did Naruto's parents. But then, I'm not sorry that Naruto is alive and they aren't. But I miss them Itachi. They were good parents, and I'm sure I could have impressed Dad if they had lived longer. I'm sorry that I hated you because Dad only liked you. I'm sorry i was difficult after they left. I was so depressed Itachi. And I'm sorry you had to throw away your life to look after me because I broke when they passed away. I'm sorry I was rude to Deidara because I wanted your attention. I'm sorry that you guys broke up, and I'm even sorrier that I had to shoot him. I knew it was him, but he killed one of my officers, and I wasn't going to let that slide. I'm sorry I was the reason you and Shisui broke up. I'm sorry that everything is my fault Itachi. I was a terrible brother to you, and I'm sorry that I didn't know how to love. Shisui taught me something today and I thought I was ready to tell Naruto. But what if he doesn't make it Itachi? What if I never get to see my hero ever again? What if I go back into depression but actually take my life this time? Itachi, I don't think I could live without him. He's such a big part of my life that I honestly couldn't love anyone but him. And I know it's sappy and cheesy but I know it's true." Sasuke felt a new wave of tears rack his body as he clutched his brother even tighter.

"Shh, Sasuke. Everything will be alright this time, I promise." Itachi kissed his brothers head, and looked up at Shisui. He didn't know how Sasuke figured it out, but it didn't matter know. Shisui was in tears and Itachi waved him over. Sasuke let go of Itachi and held Shisui.

"You were the best person I've ever met." Sasuke said to the man. "You made Itachi happy and helped me with my problem. You were so kind to me about it, and was so understanding. And I'm sorry, again." Sasuke sniffled and dried his tears.

He's done with crying, for he has no more tears. He rolled his shoulders back and popped his knuckles. Sasuke held his finger to his ear piece and took in a large breath of air.

"I want paramedics over here to look over Mr. Hatake. Officer Uchiha, please escort Mr. Itachi Uchiha from the scene and send someone here to question Mr. Hatake. Team Habi, keep the civilians away and warn them that the building is collapsing. If they don't listen, threaten to arrest them, or face me. I believe that the firemen know how to do their jobs so we have to do ours. Is that understood?" Sasuke barked orders calmly.

"Yes, Chief!" Everyone called in unison. Officer Uchiha automatically escorted Itachi from the scene with a promise to talk later. The same paramedic girl came back and cut Kakashi's shirt off as another officer questioned Kakashi.

Sasuke watched as the crowed grew scarce and he smirked. He walked over to the last few standing, and pulled his hand cuffs out, twirling them on his finger. Once the people saw who it was that was approaching them, they turned and left.

"Alright, area's clear." Sasuke said through his ear piece.

"Thanks, Chief Uchiha, and as your present for doing your job…" Kiba's voice answered. "One Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke turned around and watched Kiba step through the front doors, carrying a bloodied Naruto. Sasuke sucked in a breath.

"He's not dead." Sasuke's voice was weak, and scratchy from crying.

"No, this is Naruto we're talking about. It takes more to kill this man." Kiba laughed and laid Naruto gently on the stretcher. Sasuke ran, using his track speed to catch up to Naruto.

"Thank you Kiba." Sasuke said breathlessly, not looking at the man, but studying Naruto's face.

"Crying isn't your thing." Kiba said and Sasuke knew that everyone heard him. He blushed and stepped into the ambulance with Naruto.

"Thank you." He said one last time, and threw his ear piece at Kiba, who caught it and grinned. He saluted him as the doors closed.

Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto, and winced. The female paramedic that Sasuke yelled at was here. She used scissors and cut Naruto's lab coat off and then the shirt underneath, removing all his clothing from his chest.

Sasuke noticed the dark purple bruise laying right over Naruto's chest. She placed two fingers on Naruto's chest and felt down his chest. "Three broken ribs, minimal internal bleeding, not life threatening, yet." She stated to no one in particular.

"Abrasions up and down his abdomen, and third degree burns on right arm, first degree on left hand. Probably from patting himself." She placed something on the burnt flesh and continued to wrap it up, blood already leaking through. "Extreme blood loss." She turned and looked over at Sasuke. "Do you know his blood type?" She asked sternly.

"Uh, yes. AB negative." Sasuke answered quickly.

"And your blood type?" She turned back to the blonde.

"O negative ma'am." Sasuke answered.

"Perfect, thank you. He needs it right now, or he won't make it." She was searching frantically around the truck. "Come one! We seriously can't be out of usable blood!" She screamed. She snapped her eyes back to Sasuke. He held his arm out without a single thought.

Sasuke watched as she stuck a needle in his arm and connected it to a bag, with another tube that led to Naruto's arm. His blood was dark and filled the bag quickly.

"So, is he your lover?" She asked as they waited for the blood to enter Naruto's body.

"Yes," he answered. And it was quiet from then on. After a pint of blood, she removed the needle and gave him a Band-Aid. The ambulance pulled into the hospital and Sasuke was moved to a waiting room. He doesn't remember falling asleep.

OoO…OoO

"Hey, teme. Ever thought about hospital sex?" Naruto grinned at Sasuke. Sasuke pulled the chair closer to Naruto's bed and held his uninjured hand.

He smirked. "Yes, but you're still in pain." Sasuke said.

"No, I'm not, I'm fine." Naruto tried sitting up, but the pain from his broken ribs had him falling back down, wincing and gripping Sasuke's hand tightly.

"Yes you are." Sasuke leaned over, and Naruto thought it was for a kiss so he closed his eyes, but when no kiss came, he opened them. Sasuke had hit the Nurse Call button.

Naruto opened his mouth to whine at Sasuke but a nurse cut him off. "Yes?"

"He's in pain." Sasuke simply said. His eyes flickered to Naruto's right arm, a new amount of blood seeping through the bandage. "And he's bleeding." Sasuke added.

The nurse smiled, and raised the amount of morphine on the machine next to Naruto. Then she moved around and unwrapped his bandage. "Sasuke don't look." Naruto whispered before she fully unclothed the arm.

Sasuke covered his eyes with his hand, and felt Naruto grip his wrist. Sasuke heard the nurse apply more cream and wrapped the arm in a clean bandage. "Alright, open." Naruto has been weirdly self-conscious about his arm around Sasuke, but would show it to others.

The nurse gave Sasuke a sad smile and left. Sasuke kissed Naruto's hand as he watched the blonde's eyes droop.

"Teme, don't leave me." Naruto stated in a tired voice before his head rolled over and he was asleep.

"Never." Sasuke replied and rested his head on the bed, falling asleep himself.

OoO…Ooo

"What is this?" Naruto screeched.

"Stop complaining dobe." Sasuke hissed at the blonde.

"This is not eggs. Alright, it's fake. You see this?" Naruto lifted the egg from his plate and wiggled it around. Sasuke had to agree that it could hardly be called food. But Naruto was on a diet. "It's not edible."

"Just eat it. Remember you're on a diet now." Sasuke flipped the page of his book, not even sparing the egg a look.

"No. Go sneak me some food." Naruto whined and laid the hospital food back down. "I want to go on a walk." Naruto claimed.

"You're not allowed to. Remember, the nurse has you on bed rest." Sasuke quipped.

Naruto huffed and remembered something. "Sasuke go check to front of the bed, and see if something is blinking green." Naruto pointed to his feet.

Sasuke groaned and saved his page. He stood and walked to the front. He crouched and saw a light blinking green. Next to it was "Weight sensor". Sasuke snickered.

"Why do they have it on the setting where if you leave the bed they will send people here?" Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's pissed expression.

"Cause I tried using the bathroom on my own, but ended up opening my stitches." Naruto confessed.

"Idiot, just stay in bed, and eat your food." Sasuke glared at the blonde. Naruto smiled and crooked a finger at him.

"Come lay with me." Naruto stated and lifted the sheets. Sasuke rolled his eyes but toed his shoes off and unclipped his officer's belt. He crawled into the bed next to Naruto gently, making sure he didn't hurt the dobe. Naruto laid the sheet over Sasuke and snuggled into him.

"So I heard Kiba was the one that rescued me." Naruto took his bandaged arm and traced circles on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke hummed, remembering the day. "But he told me it was you that drove Kiba to keep searching." Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "But no one would tell me what you did. Care to share." Naruto blinked and sneezed.

"Bless you." Sasuke said automatically. "Well, I can let you listen for yourself." Sasuke said and pulled out his ear piece. They placed a recording device inside to review situations and how his officers handled a situation.

He gave it to Naruto and rewinded the recording to the beginning.

 _"_ _He can't die until I tell him I love him."_

 ** _"_** ** _You mean, you haven't told him that yet?"_**

 _"_ _I've been scared to."_

Sasuke fast forwarded, and played. He ignore Naruto's stunned look.

 _"_ _Tachi' I'm sorry."_

 ** _"_** ** _You have no reason to be sorry."_**

 _"_ _No, I need to talk to distract myself."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry that I couldn't stop Mum and Dad from leaving that night. I usually had this influence on them that stopped them from leaving. Remember?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry that they died, and so did Naruto's parents. But then, I'm not sorry that Naruto is alive and they aren't. But I miss them Itachi. They were good parents, and I'm sure I could have impressed Dad if they had lived longer. I'm sorry that I hated you because Dad only liked you. I'm sorry I was difficult after they left. I was so depressed Itachi. And I'm sorry you had to throw away your life to look after me because I broke when they passed away. I'm sorry I was rude to Deidara because I wanted your attention. I'm sorry that you guys broke up, and I'm even sorrier that I had to shoot him. I knew it was him, but he killed one of my officers, and I wasn't going to let that slide. I'm sorry I was the reason you and Shisui broke up. I'm sorry that everything is my fault Itachi. I was a terrible brother to you, and I'm sorry that I didn't know how to love. Shisui taught me something today and I thought I was ready to tell Naruto. But what if he doesn't make it Itachi? What if I never get to see my hero ever again? What if I go back into depression but actually take my life this time? Itachi, I don't think I could live without him. He's such a big part of my life that I honestly couldn't love anyone but him. And I know it's sappy and cheesy but I know it's true."_

Naruto gripped Sasuke's shirt and felt tears form.

 _"_ _I want paramedics over here to look over Mr. Hatake. Officer Uchiha, please escort Mr. Itachi Uchiha from the scene and send someone here to question Mr. Hatake. Team Habi, keep the civilians away and warn them that the building is collapsing. If they don't listen, threaten to arrest them, or face me. I believe that the firemen know how to do their jobs so we have to do ours. Is that understood?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, Chief!"_**

 _"_ _Alright, area's clear."_

 ** _"_** ** _Thanks, Chief Uchiha, and as your present for doing your job…"_** _(Long pause)_ _ **"One Naruto Uzumaki."**_

 _"_ _He's not dead."_

Naruto could hear the pain in Sasuke's voice before Sasuke cut the video off. Naruto looked up and stared into dark, smoldering eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto was uncertain as to what to say. Then something clicked. "Love is not about how much you say 'I love you,' but how much you prove that it's true." Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke tenderly.

"I also heard that you gave me blood. It's nice to know that there's another way to feel you inside me." Naruto said innocently, missing the ulterior message.

Sasuke's eyes darken as he licked his lips. Naruto has been in the hospital for a month now, and the must they've done is a hand job, and they got caught because Naruto's heart monitor went off the charts, summoning a nurse.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked up and instantly froze, having memorized that look. "Ha, I know I bug you about hospital sex, but I don't think I'm ready yet." Naruto whispered shyly.

Sasuke slowly moved his eyes from Naruto's to his lips and further down his gown. He knew he wasn't going to do anything but that doesn't mean he can-

"Visiting hours are over. You need to leave." A nurse said. Sasuke had his eyes downcast, making it look as if he was asleep, so the nurse came around and nudged his shoulder.

She looked over and saw Sasuke's boner and groaned in disapproval. "Bathroom's right there. Leave once you're done." She grumbled and left, closing the curtain.

Sasuke smirked and looked back up at his blonde. "Feel up to a hand job?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled and nodded. But before he could do anything, he winced and Sasuke saw the pain reflected in his blue eyes. His boner was gone instantly as he quickly got out of the bed. "Naruto?" He asked. "What is it?"

"My arm. It's throbbing. Ow, jeez." Naruto leaned back and winced, screwing his eyes shut. He bit his lip and cradled his arm. Sasuke called for the nurse and quickly kissed Naruto before being pushed out the door.

OoO…OoO

Sasuke walked out the room, leaving the sleeping dobe alone and went home. Another week passed and Naruto was allowed to leave tomorrow night.

Sasuke went home and cleaned up the apartment, and made himself dinner. He sat alone on the couch, book in hand, tomato soup in the other.

He ate slowly and finished his book. He set the empty bowl in the sink and washed it. It was quiet besides the chirping crickets and city life. Sasuke missed the loud blonde bulldozing through the apartment.

He felt alone and sat on the couch, wrapping Naruto's orange blanket around him. He held his left hand out in front of him and stared at the horizontal scars on his wrist. The scars looked menacing and Sasuke couldn't help but remember each time he did each of them.

He traced the one furthest from his palm. _Sasuke came home from school. He and Naruto got into a fight and the teacher had to move them to separate corners. He had told Naruto he looked stupid with the whiskers on his face and Naruto punched him. He was in a bad mood._

 _Sasuke sighed and sunk into the seat. He was alone, like always. Itachi was never home, off working or with Shisui. Sasuke liked Shisui. He was nice and always brought Sasuke tomatoes._

 _Sasuke stayed up since it was Friday night, waiting for his brother. It was well past midnight when Itachi came home, Shisui behind him. They were doing something Sasuke didn't understand. Why would Shisui have his legs wrapped around Itachi and why would their tongues be touching? That was disgusting._

 _"_ _Itachi!" Sasuke screamed. "That's disgusting!" He glared at the two men. Especially with another man!" Sasuke stood up and walked to his brother. "I've been waiting for you all night aniki!" Sasuke added._

 _Itachi looked tired and rubbed his temples. "Sasuke, just go to bed." He said and began to walk away. Shisui gave him a small smile, and followed Itachi._

 _"_ _NO! Why do you always leave me alone!? Pay attention to me!" Sasuke hurled himself at his brother and straddled his chest. "I need you!" Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hand and forced his hand into a fist, leaving only two fingers. He brought Itachi's hand up and poked his own forehead._

 _Sasuke's stomach growled, telling the world he hasn't eaten in days. Itachi's eyes darkened. "Sasuke, you're in eighth grade. Grow the fuck up and take care of yourself. I won't always be there for you, so learn to take care of yourself. Now, get off of me and go to bed. I'm tired." Itachi pushed Sasuke off and stood up. Sasuke stayed seated on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest._

 _"_ _No. You're obviously not tired if you could spend the rest of the night doing whatever it was you and Shisui were doing." Sasuke pouted._

 _Itachi felt his anger boil and he picked Sasuke up by his shirt. "What Shisui and I were doing is called kissing Sasuke. And yes, I like dick, not pussy. It's not gross, it's just what I like. Shouldn't I be able to love whoever I want, no matter if they have a dick or vagina?" Itachi asked his little brother. Shisui placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder and nudged him away._

 _Shisui stood in front of Sasuke and picked the boy up. He has yet to hit puberty and is still quite short, and skinny. Shisui carried Sasuke to the kitchen and opened the fridge._

 _"_ _Sasuke, you know that my favorite food is tomatoes right?" Shisui asked, and Sasuke nodded._

 _"_ _And you said it was yours as well?" Shisui smiled at Sasuke and he nodded again. "Well how about tomorrow I make some tomato soup for lunch?" Shisui poked Sasuke's nose, and pulled out some milk. He readjusted Sasuke on his hip and grabbed a small glass, and poured milk inside._

 _"_ _That would be awesome!" Sasuke smiled brightly._

 _"_ _But you have to go to bed now in order to get any." Shisui shook a finger in front of Sasuke and gave him a stern look._

 _Sasuke pouted and nodded. Shisui set him down and Sasuke instantly missed his warm arms. "Take this to your room and go to bed." Shisui kissed Sasuke's head and gently pushed him in the direction of his room._

 _Once Sasuke was gone, Shisui walked up to Itachi and kissed his cheek. "Why don't we just go to bed tonight?" He asked and led Itachi to his room and stripped him of his clothes._

 _"_ _He's always such a pest. But I love him." Itachi murmured. Shisui smiled._

 _"_ _He's not that bad. He just wants your attention since Fugaku never did." Shisui reminded him._

 _"_ _Damn parents, he's been like this since they died. I don't know if I can keep up with him." Itachi mumbled and sighed when Shisui began to massage his shoulders._

 _"_ _Don't say that Itachi, Sasuk-"_

 _"_ _Don't defend him. You heard him just as much as I did. He needs to grow up and stop acting as a five year old. Our parents and grandparents are dead. They're aren't coming back and he has to get that through his head." Itachi stated and shook Shisui off and laid down, bringing the other raven with him. He wrapped his arms over Shisui's naked body and pressed their bodies together._

 _Sasuke had finished his milk quickly and walked back outside to put the glass in the sink. He walked back to his room and stopped by Itachi's to apologize for his harsh words. Sasuke liked men as well, and hasn't come into terms with it yet._

 _"_ _I don't know if I can keep up with him… acting like as a five year old." Sasuke heard Itachi's cold voice and knew he was hurting his brother. Guilt clutched Sasuke's heart and he raced to his room. He broke one of the razors that Itachi gave him and with fumbling hands, held the sharp silver tip to his pale wrist._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Itachi." He said as he pressed the blade in deeply, and dragged it across his ivory skin. He felt all the pressure and guilt leave his body as he blood split in the sink. He dropped the blade in the trash and pulled the skin apart, spilling more blood. Sasuke watched his problems vanish as he watched his blood flow down into the sink. He dropped to the floor and cradled his arm to his chest, and watched his vision go out._

It was the first time Sasuke cut himself purposely. He traced the one above it.

 _Itachi forgot his birthday. Sasuke was 15 now and knew everything he needed too. Puberty blessed Sasuke and he was now 5'8 and muscled. He woke up that morning expecting Itachi to have cooked breakfast and a present._

 _But when he walked out to the living room, Sasuke noticed no one was home. His happiness dropped, and his mask slipped on. He slipped onto the couch and stayed there all day. Getting up to piss and then sitting back down._

 _Naruto texted him happy birthday, but that was it. Sasuke turned his back to the world and faced the wall, memorizing each groove and bump._

 _Sasuke had fallen asleep when Itachi finally came home. It was summer so Sasuke realized that Itachi was going to be busy, so he understood why he was so late. But it didn't explain why he smelt like alcohol._

 _"_ _Itachi?" Sasuke called out, standing up slowly. Itachi came into sight, staggering dangerously._

 _"_ _Sasuke!" He exclaimed. "Whatcha doing up so late?" Itachi's voice was slurred and he hiccupped violently._

 _"_ _Waiting for you of course." Sasuke answered. "Why are you drunk?"_

 _Itachi's face grew dark. "Shisui dumped me." Itachi stated coldly. Sasuke took a step back and tripped. Itachi sauntered over and crashed the beer bottle next to Sasuke's head._

 _"_ _I'm sorry to hear that." Sasuke trembled in fear._

 _"_ _I bet you are. Now that you have all my attention to yourself. You know what you are Sasuke? An attention whore." Itachi sneered and tripped to his room._

 _"_ _Itachi…" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing._

 _"_ _Don't 'Itachi' me. Everything has always been about you." Itachi murmured before locking himself in his room._

 _Sasuke walked to the kitchen and pulled out the largest knife he could find. He walked back to his bathroom and pressed the blade on his skin. He didn't want this pain in his body. He didn't like the feeling, so he released it as he dragged the blade across his wrist. It was bloodier this time because he nicked the vein. Sasuke isn't stupid enough to kill himself. He just wants to feel something, anything. Not the cold shoulder his brother always gives him._

 _Sasuke tried walking to the shower to grab a towel but tripped and hit his head on the side of the tub, cracking his skull open. Maybe he might die tonight, and honestly for a split second, Sasuke was ok with it._

Sasuke felt the back of his head. He traced the raised line, where the stitches were. He traced the final line on his wrist.

 _Itachi had found out about with when he woke up. His memory slowly returned and he felt terrible. He walked to his brother's room and knocked on the door. No reply. Itachi walked inside and noticed that Sasuke wasn't in his bed. And by the looks of it, wasn't in it at all last night._

 _Sasuke noticed that the bathroom light was on and felt fear grip his heart as he made his way there. He opened the door and heard something slide against the floor as he pushed the door open. He looked down and saw only red and a knife._

 _"_ _SASUKE!" Itachi screamed and quickly called 911. Sasuke was passed out on the floor, head against the tub on his stomach. His left arm had a huge gash on it and his right was holding a knife. The white tile was stained red and Itachi collapsed next to his brother and brought his head on his lap, turning him over on his back._

 _Itachi cried for the first time since his parents died. If Sasuke died he would never forgive himself for killing his brother._

 _The paramedics arrived and took Sasuke from Itachi. He climbed in with them and the raced to the hospital. Itachi never left Sasuke's side after that. Always scared that Sasuke would cut himself again and leave Itachi by himself._

 _Shisui came over and talked to Sasuke, but never spared Itachi a glance. Sasuke noticed this and it was that day that Sasuke became the aloof, loner he was. Sasuke's mask was glued on that day._

 _Shisui left without a word to Itachi and left the two by themselves._

 _"_ _Sasuke, how could you do that to yourself?" Itachi knelt in front of Sasuke and grabbed his hands._

 _Sasuke gave Itachi a bored look. "You want to know how I did it." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and shoved Itachi to the side. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed the first knife he could reach. He then walked back to Itachi who was slowly standing. His eyes widen when they saw the knife in Sasuke's hand._

 _"_ _This is how I did it. It's easy brother." Sasuke stated coldly and ripped his skin with the knife, never breaking eye contact with Itachi._

Sasuke sighed and realized how idiotic he had been back then. He was just glad Naruto never asked about them. He doesn't think he could tell him.

Sasuke went to bed, making sure to wrap himself tightly in Naruto's blanket, smelling his green apple scent on the blanket. He missed Naruto and ignored his loneliness because Naruto was coming back tomorrow.

 ** _Favorite review for the week (this one was though):_** _BrightSideOfTheMoon_ _:_

 _Oh my god you had to read that out loud?! That'll be a story for the grandkids someday XD Loved the chapter and it is about damn time they moved in together_.

 ** _Lol, well I survived since the teacher herself read yaoi when she was younger. Love her. Anyways, comment whatcha think, and I take criticism and flames, but I have a temper so I suggest keeping it to yourself if it's not too nice. Half point! Enjoy the early update, and have a great Thanksgiving!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks for the idea! Once you read, you will know who you are._**

Chapter Seven

Naruto moved fast. He's been out of the hospital for a week and a half now, and hasn't had sex in over two months. Naruto was still on leave while the village was repairing the building. He was told that he spilt the coffee over an open spark when he dozed off. Naruto stopped and looked down at his right arm. It was wrapped in a white bandage up to his elbow. He could take it off but he wasn't ready yet to face reality.

Naruto checked in with Gaara to make sure that the animals where all good. They all are at the pet shop besides Kurama, who is currently sleeping on Naruto's and Sasuke's bed. Naruto shook his head and considered himself lucky that no one but he and the shop took most of the damage. He had called Kakashi and he only got minor burns here and there.

Bored, Naruto went shopping, but not for groceries. Naruto has been dreaming about the last time him ad Sasuke had sex and Naruto clearly remembers the baton. He blushed as he looked over at the painfully bright red bag. He walked over to the bed, taking the bag with him. Sasuke is going to come home soon and Naruto already got his birthday present but what he's doing now is just a bonus for Sasuke.

Naruto laid naked on his bed and kicked Kurama off. He growled at the lost but walked to his bed of clothes in the closet. Naruto sat up and dumped the contents of the bag on the bed. He unknowingly licked his lips as his blue eyes glazed over the toys. The first thing he sees is the fur.

Spreading the content apart on the bed, Naruto feels a blush form on his cheeks. _God, what was I thinking!?_ He pulled on his blonde locks and groaned. Something vibrated, bringing Naruto out from his nervousness. Naruto scrambled over the toys and reached over to the nightstand, grabbing his phone. Unlocking it, he read the message from Sasuke.

 _On my way home, dobe._

Jeez, someone must be in a bad mood. Naruto rolled his eyes and felt a new wave of confidence wash over him as he thought about lightening Sasuke's mood. Naruto set his phone down and settled back on the bed.

He looked at the toys. There is a pair of stethoscopes that Naruto brought from work and left here, there was Naruto first lab coat from college, pre-ordered tomato flavored lube, an orange fox ears headband, and a small dildo with a fake fox's tail attached to the end.

Naruto guessed he needed to get into the mood, and began thinking about Sasuke, until his phone vibrated. He frowned and grabbed his phone.

 _I expect to see a bow tied around your pretty neck and your ass ready for my throbbing cock._

Naruto gulped at Sasuke's message and decided not to reply, fearing he may give away what he was planning. Naruto felt his cock hardening at the thought of Sasuke making him mewl and quiver like a fox in heat. Naruto quickly uncapped the lube and drenched his fingers. He settled onto his knees and quickly prepped himself. Sasuke would be home soon. Naruto sunk two fingers in the first time and screwed his eyes shut as a shiver crept down his back. He thrusted the two fingers around to stretch the first ring of muscle, feeling the crinkled muscles clamp down on his fingers.

Naruto grabbed the fox dildo and pressed the mushroom shaped rubber tip at his entrance and pushed, forcing the toy inside him. It slipped in easily compared to Sasuke's cock. The dildo stopped at the flat bottom where the fox tail dangled from. Naruto arched his back and thrust into the air, rolling his back and hips into nothingness, getting used to the small device poking his prostate.

He slowly sat up as the front door opened. He pulled the lab coat on, noticing how small it was on him now, stopping at mid-thigh. He tugged the headband on and clipped the stethoscope around his neck. If Sasuke can roleplay as a cop, then Naruto can as a doctor. They don't call him Doctor Uzumaki for nothing.

He took a careful step forward, feeling the toy rub his insides. He moaned as he walked to the door and then bit his tongue as he walked to the living room where he was positive Sasuke was waiting for him.

"Dobe?" Sasuke called out, hanging his cap on the hook hanging from the wall, and toeing his boots off at the door.

"Teme." Naruto padded to the living room and leaned against the wall, examining Sasuke. He noticed a few cuts on his hands, probably from paper or training too hard. "Happy birthday." Naruto purred as Sasuke turned around and froze.

Naruto watched Sasuke check his body out. I mean, it's not every day you come home to see your boyfriend dressed in ears, a tail and his lab coat, naked, save for the bandage still covering Naruto's right arm.

Sasuke licked his lips and stepped closer to Naruto. Naruto straightened and closed the space between him and Sasuke. "Your actual gift is on the counter. And I made tomato soup." Naruto breathed in Sasuke's ear as he wrapped his arms over the teme's neck and pressed his naked chest to Sasuke's.

"Hn, can we skip to desert?" Sasuke asked, voice low and husky. He nuzzled his face into Naruto's neck and licked the patch of skin in reach. He felt Naruto shudder in his arms and smirked.

"No." Naruto reluctantly pulled back and walked to the kitchen. He pulled the lid off the pot and stirred the red contents inside.

Naruto swayed his hips slightly and purred when he felt Sasuke's arms encircle his waist from behind. "Thank you." Sasuke whispered, inhaling the scent of Naruto and the delicious smell of the soup. "Smells good. But that doesn't mean it could still poison me." Sasuke smiled smugly as he felt Naruto tense underneath him.

"Don't start teme. I stayed home to make this for you and you will eat it or you can forget about desert." Naruto grumbled.

"You wouldn't be able to skip desert _Naruto._ " Sasuke licked the shell of Naruto's ear, pressing his hardening cock into Naruto ass.

"Watch me." Naruto hissed through clenched teeth. Naruto stood on his tip toes, rubbing himself against Sasuke's erection and reached over to turn the stove off, being extra careful not to burn himself. He turned the knob until he heard the click signally it was off, and froze when he felt Sasuke thrusting shallowly.

 _"_ _Sasuke."_ Naruto hissed. He wanted to enjoy dinner before having his brains fucked out. "Eat, then fuck." Naruto added, shoving Sasuke back.

Sasuke growled playfully and lightly tugged on the tail, causing Naruto to gasp. "Hn." Sasuke hummed and toyed with the tail, spinning it between his fingers and tugging harshly, only to shove it back inside Naruto. Naruto leaned against Sasuke as he played with the tail, feeling his dick come to life.

"Sas-uke." Naruto moaned and pressed his forehead into Sasuke's chest, gripping his shoulders, spreading his legs.

"See, we should skip to desert." Sasuke murmured, lifting a hand to play with the ears on top. "I like the ears." Sasuke added smiling.

Something snapped in Naruto and he pulled away. "Dinner first."

OoO…OoO

Dinner was eaten in record speed. It was delicious and Sasuke knew it was because Naruto made it. They quickly cleaned and dried the dishes. Sasuke wrapped his fingers around Naruto's wrist and practically ran to the bed room.

"Desert time." Sasuke growled as he threw Naruto onto the bed. A surprised squeak was heard on Naruto's side as he was being straddled immediately.

Sasuke hastily began to kiss Naruto, drowning in lust. He nearly snapped when he saw the small dildo pushed inside Naruto, the lab coat not covering a thing, and the cute ears. Sasuke wanted to fuck him immediately.

"Wait…" Naruto chocked out as soon as the kiss ended. He couldn't get another word in as Sasuke pressed his lips against his again, lavishing his tongue with his own.

Naruto grew annoyed and rolled them over, topping Sasuke. He grinded down hard, stopping the horny Uchiha. "You're injured and it's a doctor's duty to heal all his patients. Now stay still while I check you r heart." Naruto leaned over, placing the buds in his ear and pressing the cold scope against Sasuke's chest. Naruto feigned a frown and shook his head. "No good, can't hear over the shirt. It needs to come off." Naruto lifted the clasp on the belt and loosened it enough to untuck Sasuke's uniform shirt. He threw it across the room and ran his hands down the tank top underneath. "Hmm, this garment seem s to be in the way as well." Naruto hummed and peeled the shirt off. He ran his tan fingers over Sasuke's flat pale chest. He sighed as he felt the grooves indicating Sasuke's well defined muscles. He felt the muscles clench and quiver under his touch and Naruto smiled widely. He pressed the cold metal against Sasuke's chest and instantly heard his racing heartbeat. ""Your heart seems to be beating way to fast. Are you feeling well today sir?" Naruto pouted and moved the scope around. "I need you to sit up so I can feel your back." Naruto demanded and Sasuke complied, pressing their bare chest flush against each other. Naruto draped himself over Sasuke and pressed the scope on to his back and nearly fell into a slumber from listening to the erotic heartbeat. It was fast and pounding in Naruto's ears, and it kept speeding up. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's neck.

"I'm positive that doctors shouldn't be touching their patient's inappropriately like this." Sasuke teased.

Naruto sat back and glared at Sasuke, "I need to touch you since you require a physical now. I need to see if something is wrong in your body. Stand up for me." Naruto climbed off Sasuke and stood, waiting for Sasuke. He soon crawled over to Naruto and stood proudly in front of his lover.

"Or just an excuse to touch me." Sasuke grunted under his breath, earning him a sharp poke in the ribs.

"Arms out." Naruto tapped on Sasuke's shoulders, removing his buds and placing the stethoscope aside. Naruto went to work. Checking the muscles and feeling for abnormalities in Sasuke's body, feeling none of course.

"Reach above until you're on your tip toes." Naruto tapped Sasuke's chest Sasuke rolled his eyes and obeyed. Naruto eyes the beautiful skin stretch over taunt muscles. He felt around and moan when his hands grazed over Sasuke's arousal.

Naruto moved behind Sasuke and checked the muscles there. He eyed the muscles contracting and his eyes slid further down. He frowned when the jeans blocked his eye candy. "Bend forward so I can check your spine. Naruto stepped close enough, that when Sasuke bent forward, Naruto's erection pressed into Sasuke's ass. Both men groaned.

"Now, this is promising." Naruto smirked and teased the raven.

"Dobe, you will never top." Sasuke quickly counter and rolled his hips.

Naruto growled at his denied dream and slowly drew his fingers over Sasuke's spine. "One day." Naruto hummed and tapped Sasuke's back. He straightened and smirked as he watched the blonde hair circled his body.

"Alright, physical is complete. You seem to be in perfect heal-" Naruto didn't get the chance to finish before he was roughly shoved back onto the bed, coat ripped off, dildo yanked out, and Sasuke's cock was buried deep inside him in one thrust.

"FUCK!" Naruto screamed and arched off the bed like he was possessed. His fingers and toes curled into the sheets as something much larger than a dildo was penetrating Naruto. Naruto screwed his eyes shut as Sasuke rolled his hips in circled, soothing Naruto. "Fucking harder." Naruto moaned lewdly.

Sasuke smiled sadistically before pulling out and slamming back inside. The headboard crashing loudly into the wall. He pulled the blonde's knees up to Naruto's chest, bending the surprisingly flexible blonde in half. He held his hands under Naruto's knees, and sat on his own. Sasuke spread Naruto's thighs and snapped his hips into Naruto. Loud slapping noises echoed as his balls pounded Naruto's ass.

Sasuke looked over and saw the red lube and smiled. He leaned over and grabbed the lube. He popped the cap and poured the red substance over his cock as it rammed into Naruto's swollen ass hole.

Sasuke made sure that he emptied at least half the tube into Naruto's ass before pulling out and dropping to his elbows. Face to ass, Sasuke smiled. He stuck his tongue out and slurped on to tomato flavored lube that was dripping from Naruto's stretched, twitching hole. Sasuke reached under Naruto's legs and wrapped them up around his waist, holding the blonde's legs in place.

Sasuke speared the winking hole, feeling Naruto squirm restlessly. "Sasuke…" Naruto whined. Sasuke pressed forward, lips locking with the puckered hole. His tongue swirled around the wrinkled, soft muscles, tomato bursting on Sasuke's tongue. He was addicted to Naruto's ass, and would admit it out loud.

Naruto's thighs pressed against Sasuke's head, egging Sasuke to continue and to stop at the same time. Sasuke bite softly onto a piece of muscle and sucked harshly. Naruto screamed his name and sat up half way to see what Sasuke was doing.

Sasuke speared Naruto's ass once more and Naruto collapsed back on the bed, eyes rolling into his head. Endless begging and moaning fell from Naruto's lips. Sasuke began thinking he broke the blonde until he felt the blonde respond with thrusting his ass into Sasuke's face. Sasuke moved his hands and gripped the plumped ass in front of him and spread the cheeks apart, exposing more of Naruto's pretty pink hole.

Sasuke inhaled the scent and let out a loud breath of air, before plunging back to eating Naruto out. "Jesus, Sasuke!" Naruto gripped the headboard and fisted Sasuke's hair with the other hand.

Sasuke held back and let Naruto set the pace. He felt Naruto feverishly ride his tongue before slowly down to catch his breath, only to speed up more desperately than before. "God, please Sasuke." Naruto begged loudly, tugging tightly on Sasuke's hair. Sasuke sat up slightly and engulfed Naruto's cock in a hard suck.

Naruto instantly shot his burning semen down Sasuke's throat, his hips spasming wildly. "Well, that was fast." Sasuke mocked Naruto, sucking down the last drops of cum and licking his lips. He shimmied up Naruto's sweaty body and rubbed his still rock hard cock against Naruto's sensitive one.

Naruto shivered and opened one eye to glare at Sasuke. "Shut up bastard. Your mouth is a sin." Naruto tried to sound menacing but it did nothing except for elicit the chuckle from Sasuke.

"I'll take that as a compliment then." Sasuke murmured, sliding his body roughly against Naruto's.

"S-shut u-up." Naruto croaked. His fox ears have long fallen off and Sasuke found himself missing them.

Sasuke leaned over and pressed his lips against Naruto's, whom instantly responded passionately. Their need quickly built, and Naruto found his dick half hard already. He wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, and hooked his ankles together. Teeth clicked and tongues wrestled, causing lewd moans to slip from both mouths.

Sasuke felt Naruto's clammy hand slide down his body and grip his throbbing cock. Naruto traced the veins running through Sasuke's cock from memory and broke the kiss to suck on Sasuke's tattoo.

Slowly, Naruto placed the tip of Sasuke's cock at his entrance and gripped his wrist. "Sneaky dobe. Who said I was ready yet?" Sasuke sneered and hissed as pleasure rocked his body. Naruto's dirty mouth sucked sinfully at his neck, and lavished it with his tongue.

"Please, Sasuke." Naruto moaned in Sasuke's ear and it took all self-control not to plunge inside Naruto. _Fuck it._ Sasuke thought and rammed his cock in, pulling Naruto's hand away so he could slip all the way inside. Pubic hair tickled Naruto's perineum and he shook from pleasure. Sasuke didn't wait. No, he pounded merciless into Naruto's plump ass.

Naruto started making blabbering noises, drooling leaking from his mouth. Sasuke leaned forward and screwed his eyes shut. He sped up, the slapping, and wet noises rising loudly. He needed Naruto, wanted him all the dam time. Call him an addict, Sasuke didn't care. He loved seeing Naruto like this, making him feel this way, and being the only one seeing him like this.

Naruto started making words. "I….ha fuck!" Sasuke hit that one addicting spot. "Love you!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke abused that special spot. His moment didn't falter at all when he digested the words. Only pounded harder.

"Ha-pp-y" Naruto started but cried out, scratching Sasuke's back as he came suddenly. "Birthday…" He finished softly, and Sasuke fucked through the tightness that became Naruto's ass, until he finally snapped and spilled his essence into Naruto willing hole.

"Thank you Naruto." Sasuke breathed out before falling on top of Naruto like dead weight.

Naruto huffed and pushed Sasuke's hot body off his, claiming it too hot for cuddling at the moment. They laid side by side in complete silence, if you don't count their loud panting.

"I didn't expect roleplaying tonight." Sasuke eventually stated.

Naruto chuckled and rolled over. "Thought I should try it since I bothered you about a police roleplay. Plus a little birdie may or may not have given me the idea to do it." Naruto rolled his eyes playfully at Sasuke's possessive glare at the words.

"Don't matter. I rather enjoyed the view." Sasuke reached over and tucked a strand of hair from Naruto's forehead.

"I will keep that in mind teme. Which do you prefer? A maid's outfit, or a naughty schoolgirl that needs a spanking?" Naruto teased, not actually meaning it.

Naruto's laugh died out when he looked into the suddenly lust filled black eyes; he gulped.

"Hn." Sasuke hummed and closed his eyes, sleep claiming him. He felt Naruto nudging his arm. He slowly blinked his eyes opened and saw a terribly wrapped present in front of him. So, this is the gift Naruto was talking about.

He looked up and saw that Naruto was staring at him, patiently waiting for him to open the present.

Sasuke slowly sat up, his muscles straining. He crossed his legs and brought the present into his lap. He began to undo the wrapping paper and balled it up, throwing it into the trash can across the room, making the shot.

Inside the small cardboard box was a golden pocket watch. It looked vaguely familiar. Naruto watched as curiosity filled Sasuke's dark eyes as he picked the pocket watch out.

He clicked the button at the top and the lid snapped open. Sasuke froze. That's why it was familiar. It was his father's pocket watch. The Uchiha crest was engraved on the inside, along with a picture of Sasuke's family. But next to the family picture was a small picture of Sasuke and Naruto making out on graduation day. Kakashi was the one that snapped the picture, having brought his high tech camera to take great pictures from a far distance.

There were flower and vine engravings around the pictures and the ticking of the minute hand caught Sasuke's attention. In the background of the clock was another Uchiha fan, but it was faded away. Sasuke closed it, and ran his thumb over the top, feeling his families names craved in the gold in curly cursive; this time surrounded by swirling fire. Father said that it was like an Uchiha. Hard, and dangerous on the outside, but soft and elegant on the inside, you just have to get underneath the underneath.

Sasuke thumbed the golden chain connected to the pocket watch, remembering how the chain would hang from Father's pocket when they went out as a family or special events. Sasuke felt his heart clench painfully at the memories but was happy to finally have something from his dead parents. Itachi, being the eldest, inherited most of Sasuke's mother and father's belongings.

"How did you get this?" Sasuke finally glanced up at Naruto, who was smiling brightly.

"Your father left it to you. It got lost in the move to your grandparents, and Itachi stumbled upon it when he was visiting the 'cats'." Naruto's smiled widened. "He took it upon himself to clean it, polish it, fix the clock, and hand it to me saying that it was yours – according to the will." Naruto explained. "I was supposed to automatically hand it over, but... I thought it would make a great birthday present." Naruto finished and tilted his head in a way that Sasuke loved.

Sasuke nodded numbly, and looked back at the watch. Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh. "Are you okay Sasuke? It wasn't a bad idea, was it?" Naruto began to panic that he may have caused Sasuke pain.

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he simply put the pocket watch back inside the box and laid it gently on the night stand. He crawled under the covers and held his arm up in the air. When Naruto didn't move, he looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming or not?" He asked.

Naruto seemed to hesitate but was quickly cuddling up to Sasuke, who draped his arm protectively over Naruto's naked body. "I love it Naruto, it means a lot to me." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's hair and kissed his scalp. "Goodnight, dobe."

"Goodnight, teme. Happy birthday." And with that the pair drifted off to sleep.

OoO…OoO

A week later, Naruto and Sasuke were on a date and were taking a new path home. The longer way.

They held hands, bellies full, moods calm, and content. Naruto lightly swung their hands and whistled.

Sasuke pressed his shoulder into Naruto's in a gently manner. Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder and they walked past shoe stores and clothing departments.

Naruto looked out of the corner of his eyes to see the gold chain hanging from Sasuke's pants pocket. Happiness swelled in Naruto's heart and he snuggled even closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked noticing this of course, and rubbed his thumb over Naruto's knuckles. "What's up, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, nudging the blonde's arm.

"Oh, just thinking about your grandparents." Naruto answered truthfully. He wondered what kind of people they were and how they raised Sasuke, and Itachi.

"Think about your own grandparent's." Sasuke snorted, and squeezed Naruto's hand, telling him he was just playing around, silently. Naruto squeezed back in understanding but a look of hurt crossed his eyes.

"What could I even think about? How they went missing right after my birth? The necklaces?" With that, Naruto raised his hand to play with the blue jewel around his neck. He looked over at Sasuke, who pulled his out from under his shirt. They never took them off, never. Sasuke even wears it under his police uniform.

"Went missing?" Sasuke muttered and began to focus on his thoughts. Naruto's childhood is pretty shady. Is that what Itachi meant when he said that Naruto parents were very secretive people? What were they a part of that caused the Akatsuki to attack the Uzumaki's? And why would Naruto's grandparents suddenly disappear after his birth? Were his parents hiding something from them and Naruto? Did they know what was going to happen to them? If so, why didn't they better prepare themselves? Maybe both parents could have been saved that day.

"Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly squealed. Sasuke winced, and was effectively pulled from his thoughts.

"What, dobe?" Sasuke hissed and snapped his eyes to Sasuke. They were stopped in front of a jewelry shop that just opened and Naruto was ogling the jewelry like a kid in a candy store.

"We need to go inside!" Naruto jumped and dragged Sasuke inside. Sasuke felt his mood drop instantly, and not in a good way.

Sasuke still didn't enjoy the idea of marriage, and if Naruto thought that this would help, it wasn't. Sasuke wasn't emotionally ready for marriage if he can't even say 'I love you' out loud to Naruto. Naruto tugged him straight to the rings, where a woman with short brown hair and dark eyes was standing.

Naruto let go of Sasuke and gushed over the rings and woman. Sasuke stopped listening since he stepped foot in the building. His mind was reeling. He can't do this. No. He won't hold Naruto back anymore. Sasuke doesn't think he can ever marry Naruto. It's too big of a step, and it honestly frightens Sasuke. He's seen marriages crash and burn after the honeymoon phase. He's arrested too many divorced drunkies. Marriage is putting a title on them, and Sasuke doesn't like that either. He likes Naruto and Sasuke. Not Mr. Sasuke Uchiha and Mr. Naruto Uchiha. No, Naruto should keep the only thing that resembles his family. Sasuke didn't want to take that from him. But he can't continue on with Naruto if he's going to constantly push him into something he doesn't want.

He knows he loves Naruto, and he knows he definitely doesn't want to leave the blonde, but…

"Sasuke, look at this ring! It's beautiful. I mean, the shade of blue is just memerisizing." Naruto pulled Sasuke over to the engagement rings, and Sasuke took it in all the wrong ways possible.

Great, now Naruto has him looking at rings. Probably expecting him to make a mental note of what he likes.

"Naru-" Sasuke was cut short with a hand. Anger boiled over when Naruto held his hand up to talk to the lady behind the counter. Naruto looked absolutely happy, not seeing how depressed Sasuke was looking.

 _Why am I such a terrible person to him? I promised to make him happy, and he is. But I'm not at the moment. Will it always be like this when we bring up marriage? I don't want to keep Naruto hoping for something that may never happen. What do I do? I need to think with a clear head, and being here is not helping._

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, and grimaced. He didn't want to do it, but he needed to. It's the best for Naruto, and he promised to do what was always best for the dobe.

"Naruto." Sasuke said in a sharp tone. He needed to hurt the blonde, so he wouldn't look for him when he was gone. "I don't want to marry you." Sasuke bit out. The shop becoming eerily quiet in seconds. The sales woman looked frantically between the two. "I don't think I could ever marry you. No, I know for sure that I won't marry you. I can't do this anymore. I have to leave." Sasuke started backing up.

Naruto's smile was breaking with each word, and Sasuke wanted to look away, but he knew he couldn't.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was broken. It took all of Sasuke not to hug him and tell him it's a dream, but he couldn't. Sasuke shook his head and walked towards Naruto.

"I'm not happy, Naruto." Sasuke lifted Naruto's head to meet his eyes, knowing the fake cold look would kill Naruto. He was right – Naruto winced and tears formed in his blue eyes. Sasuke died right there. He was making Naruto cry. Sasuke leaned closer so only Naruto could hear him.

"It's my fault." Sasuke choked and closed his eyes, no longer able to look at the crying blonde. "I can't hold us back anymore Naruto. I'm sorry. For everything." Sasuke quickly kissed Naruto, the kiss not lingering for more than a second. "I love you." Sasuke whispered and dashed out of the shop, with one last look at Naruto.

Tears spilled silently from his eyes, a broken, hurt look pinned on his face. Sasuke was barely around the corner when he heard a loud wailing sound and feet scampering.

"SASUKE!" Naruto's dead voice screamed into the void that engulfed both men that day.

 ** _Favorite Review for the Week:_** _Kigen Dawn (chapter 6): Man this chap was full of feels. But finally he was able to say it, even if it wasn't exactly the way he wanted he finally said it. Sucks what happened to Naru... Oh my god... Please tell me that Kurama is still alive to, I love that cute Lil fox and it would destroy Naru if he was gone._

 ** _Don't kill me. Keep reading because I promise it gets better. I believe in happy endings. And it's voting time. What's next: French maid, or naughty school girl? Post your opinion and vote, and I will write that scene as soon as there is another steamy night._**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Sasuke couldn't breathe properly. Something was blocking the air to his lungs and he collapsed to the floor, grabbing his chest and breathing harshly. He was in a rented motel room across town, and he was currently in the disgusting bathroom.

"What the hell?" Sasuke wheezed. Air came in short gasps and Sasuke's vision was beginning to go black. Sasuke slowly sank to the floor and rested on his elbows, tucking his head in between his legs. Quickly, air rushed to Sasuke. Just a panic attack. Sasuke blew out a sigh of relief and slowly sat up once he was certain he was breathing properly.

He ran a hand through his ruffled hair and leaned back against the counter. He still couldn't believe it's been weeks since he broke up with Naruto. He was having trouble believing that he's been drinking himself into oblivion, that he has been having nightmares again, and he's been having severe panic attacks.

Sasuke gripped the cool bottle of beer next to him and chugged it completely, feeling his mind begin to buzz. He rather enjoyed the numb feeling that it was giving him, but some part of Sasuke thought that it wasn't fair to Naruto for him to be numb when he was the one that ended things. Sasuke should feel the pain of what happened. He should be drowning in guilt and screaming in agony because he couldn't live with Naruto. Sasuke shouldn't allow himself to go numb off of alcohol while Naruto was out hurting. Sasuke crashed the beer bottle into the floor, glass embedding into his ghostly pale skin. "If Naruto was here, he would have freaked and fixed me right back up!" Sasuke yipped in fake happiness and frowned harshly a second later. _Just what did I do to myself?_

"I had to go. I couldn't keep causing Naruto pain, and nightmares. He deserves some much better than me. I'm trash, a disgrace, even my parents didn't love me." Sasuke pressed the glass further into his palm and sighed from relief. The pain leaving him as his blood flowed freely.

Not a minute later, something began to vibrate in Sasuke's pocket, and he took his sweet time fishing it out of his pocket and answering it without looking at the caller ID.

He held his phone to his ear and waited. "You're dead if you don't explain right now!" Sasuke hung up. Another one of Naruto's friends. That one sort of sounded like Sakura, but Sasuke couldn't tell. She's already called a million times before, saying all the same threats. That she is going to kill Sasuke but not before ripping his dick off and shoving it up his arrogant ass. Naruto never called, not surprising. But what was surprising was the picture Sasuke received. Naruto was in Sakura's doctor office, extremely dark bags under his eyes, skin sickly yellow, less weight on him, his usual vibrant blue eyes, gray and sad. Dead. Naruto had looked dead in that picture and it killed Sasuke completely, but it was for the best. He knew Naruto would eventually get back on his feet leaving Sasuke in the dust – like always.

It was like the second he left Naruto, he's gone back to what he was without the blonde – except now he can drink. How is it that when you are by yourself, you're suddenly _aware_ of the things around you and happening?

When did it get so hot in Konoha? Why is it that Sasuke now notices the people around him? Why is it that he feels worst now than before?

A vibrating in his pocket distracted him, and Sasuke couldn't be any happier. He answered the phone and waited.

"3213 Lakeshore Dr., Florida." And the cool voice hung up. Sasuke stared at his phone in mild confusion. The call ended and was followed soon by a text from the same number. It was the address and an explanation. Sasuke's eyes widen and he stood quickly – struggled a little but he wouldn't admit it. He packed everything and booked the soonest plane ticket to Florida.

OoO…OoO

Naruto watched Sasuke walk out of the door, his words still ringing through his ears. _"I love you."_

"He finally said it…" Naruto whispered to himself and gingerly touched his lips. They still felt aflame from the quick kiss. Naruto came to his senses and realized that this was his dream and he needed to do something.

He ran to the door and screamed for Sasuke. But he was too late, like he always is. He sunk to the floor and felt his tears flow freely. Naruto worried now. He always known that once you're alone, you're aware of the things around you. Now that Sasuke wasn't there to distract Naruto from his pain, it all came back tenfold. Like a dam that just burst inside Naruto. He was aware of the fact that his arm was throbbing crazily, he was aware that he didn't take the pain meds this morning. He was aware of the fact that his tears were salty and snot was dripping down his nose.

He knew that the entire store was watching him, having witnessed the break up. Naruto felt arms wrap around his shoulders and he looked up. His vision was blurred but he could make out the sales woman he was just talking to.

"Naruto? What was that about?" She asked softly and helped Naruto up. All eyes followed him, but he was starting to feel numb. When was it that his fingers stopped moving? Naruto didn't remember.

"It was nothing Shizune. He'll come back." Naruto wiped his tears away and walked out of the store, fake smile plastered on his face. "If you see Granny soon, tell her I said hi." Naruto said and was out of the store before the woman could say something.

Naruto had noticed the woman from outside and felt the need to talk to her. He didn't even notice that it was a jewelry store until Shizune was showing Naruto her favorite ring in the collection.

Shizune is Tsunade's best friend and even baby-sat Naruto when he was younger. She is a family friend and Naruto thought that she may know where Tsunade and Jiraiya were. She didn't, unfortunately. Naruto seriously thought he was going to be able to see his only blood relatives left. He did not think that Sasuke would take this the wrong way and leave.

Hadn't he been listening and he would have known that Naruto didn't even breathe a word about marriage.

Naruto let his legs carry him on their own, while his brain went numb. Hours slipped through and Naruto finally collapsed on soft grass. He trailed his arms through the grass and felt something hard and cool block his arms path. He looked up and read the tombstone.

 _Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki  
1965-1990  
Beloved parents and friend. _

Naruto always wondered why he took his mother's name, probably because his mother was really stubborn about it. Naruto smiled and crawled closer to his parents and laid on top of their grave, knowing they were only six feet underneath him. This is the closest he will ever get to them anymore.

"Mommy, daddy." Naruto choked on a sob. Why was he still crying? He had no idea. "It's been a while hasn't it? Six years. I haven't been here since I graduated high school." A warm breeze ruffled Naruto's hair. "Ah, I was waiting for you to respond. Almost scared me for a second. Thought you were mad for not visiting more often." Naruto whispered and drew in the dirt. "I don't think I could have survived if you mad and left me too." Naruto sobbed loudly and felt a huge gust of wind envelope him.

Naruto scooted closer till his head was pressing against the stone. "I'm guessing you want to catch up." Naruto traced his thumb over his mother's name. A wind tickled his legs.

"Well, I went to college. For you dad, you always wanted me to. Got a scholarship for track, but there was a college bund already stored for me? I'm guessing Mom was the one that set it up that money was constantly transferred to an account for college." Naruto hummed and laughed when the wind picked up speed – his mother cheering for him. "Turned out I didn't need the scholarship because college was already paid for. Sasuke got his academic scholarship at a different school that was still relatively close to mine. Two hour drives aren't that bad. I studied veterinary science. I know it wasn't my initial goal at the beginning but I turned out to love it."

A warm breeze nuzzled his face, drying the new wave of tears falling from mentioning Sasuke.

"I built an animal hospital, and it was very successful, that is until I fucked up, like always." The wind blew dirt into Naruto's eye. His mother punishing him for his potty mouth.

Naruto chuckled sadly. "Sorry. Anyways, I split coffee on some things while I was asleep and the building burnt down, including my arm." A cool breeze surrounded his right arm. "Sasuke was so worried. He even cried, and Sasuke never cries. He probably thought I was dead and confessed everything." Tears chocked Naruto and he rubbed his eyes violently.

"The hospital was shit, and I was so happy to be out of there." Naruto closed his eyes and felt the dirt smack the closed lids. "Gotcha Mom." Naruto smiled widely, but coughed as dirt entered his mouth. His mother winning this time.

"Kakashi wasn't harmed, and all the animals were out on a walk when it happened. All was good, and Sasuke's birthday was coming up, so I went to ask Itachi what I should get him. He handed me this beautiful pocket watch that was their fathers. Itachi had it cleaned, fixed and polished it. I thanked him and gave it to Sasuke as a gift. He never goes anywhere without it now. Even today." Naruto choked.

"I still love him though." Naruto started. The warm breeze settling on his skin in a comforting manner. "He's lying. I just know it. There is no way that he's unhappy with me. I know him better than he knows himself. And why would he kiss me? And tell me he loves me? He never makes sense, you know? Of course you know, I tell you guys everything. That is, I haven't told you about the dreams. I have been having this dreams, call them nightmares if you must." The breeze blew onto his face, drying the tears to his face. "They're what probably started this mess." Naruto started, letting out a shaky breath.

"Mom, how did you feel when dad asked you to marry him?" The wind picked up, answering Naruto's question.

"Yeah, I thought so." Naruto smiled. "I think I'm ready for that step in my life, I'm 25. And I have been dreaming about Sasuke and I's wedding for a few years now, and I think it scared him away. He says he's not the marrying type, but Itachi let me read Sasuke's journal. Did you know he wrote one when he was younger? He stopped when he was in high school, but his younger self had always wanted to marry this blonde knight. I'm guessing that's me." Naruto chuckled sadly, and traced his dad's name.

"I would stand in front of him and he would back out and run away, and I would wake up screaming or Sasuke would wake me up. But then Sakura found out, and they have been messing with Sasuke about it and now he's snapped and left." Naruto's voice died out and he remained quiet for a few minutes.

"I saw Shizune, remember her? Yeah, well, I pulled Sasuke inside because I had to talk to her. I didn't care about the rings until she pointed them out, you know? I asked if she knew where Granny was but she didn't know. I miss them. I wish I knew where they were so I could see them." Naruto explained to his parents.

Naruto felt frustrated tears well up and he slammed his fist into the ground. "He's supposed to be smart! But he's acting stupid right now! He should have known that I would never force him to do anything so drastic as getting married. God, it's so frustrating now that I think about it." Naruto clenched his fist, but let out a relaxing breath.

"He said he would never leave, you know? And where is he now? Gone, out of my life. I didn't mean to drive him away. That was never my attention. Man, this sucks." Naruto let the last of his tears falls before standing. He walked to the next one, and read the names.

 _Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha  
Died In Action  
1965-1990  
Beloved Family and Friend_

Naruto sighed and pressed his hand to the cold stone. "He misses you guys. He may not admit it, but I know it." A cool breeze encircled Naruto as he walked out of the graveyard. He couldn't go home, so he went to the only place he could think of.

OoO…OoO

"What do you mean he left?" Iruka yelled from where he was sitting. Kakashi had his arms wrapped around his waist, effectively keeping him seated and not pacing. When Naruto knocked and asked if he could spend a few nights here Kakashi hadn't expected it to be because Sasuke left him.

"He just left." Naruto scratched the back of his neck, not really wanting to be reminded about it. The gaping hole in his chest is enough of a reminder.

"What happened Naruto?" Kakashi cut off Iruka, who had only just opened his mouth. Kakashi remained calm – on the outside. He was shaking on the inside, wanting to track Sasuke down and beat the shit out of him.

"I pulled him into this jewelry shop because I saw Shizune." Naruto quickly explained and rubbed his red, puffy eyes. Iruka looked at him helplessly, struggling to get free from Kakashi's grip. He stood, but was yanked back onto Kakashi's lap.

"Shizune was one of your grandmother's friends, right?" Kakashi inquired. Naruto nodded and ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, I got excited and wanted to talk to her to find out where they were, but she didn't know. I was just about to tell Sasuke when he began freaking out. Saying he wasn't happy, and was holding me back from what I should deserve or something like that." Naruto didn't want to remember but was being forced to. "Then he apologized for everything, kissed me and told me he loved me and ran away. I haven't seen him since." Naruto finished. "He's just so… so-" Naruto didn't finish his statement and didn't need to.

Iruka calmed down and Kakashi finally let him go. He walked to Naruto and cradled him in his arms; Naruto hugging him tightly. "You didn't do a thing wrong Naruto. I'm sure he'll be back soon and then you will get to tell him how much of a douche he is. Okay?" Iruka soothed and petted Naruto's hair. Naruto fisted Iruka's shirt, and began to shake.

"I don't want to cry, I really don't, but dammit, it fucking hurts to think about it. And you can't say he's not worth crying over because he is. He's always been worth anything." Naruto admitted and held his tears back.

Iruka just let him vent out on his shoulder and sent Kakashi a worried look. Kakashi held a finger up and opened his laptop. He began clicking away and searching.

"God, I love him. Love the bastard and I don't know why, but I do." Naruto sniffled. "I mean, he's a jerk, but he's my jerk. And he takes care of me, and supports me. And now that he's gone, it's like all the pain he kept away comes back and haunts me. Mom would probably tell me to punch some sense back in to him, but dad would say to talk it out. But there's no talking when I have no idea where he is, and I'm too afraid to call him. I think I'm just going to go to bed." Naruto wiped his nose and gave Iruka one last squeeze before sauntering off to his old room.

Naruto blocked the memories it held and dropped to the bed, and sleep took over him instantly. Naruto's body was trembling with an unidentifiable fear, and he felt the sweat drip down his body. Something flashed in front of Naruto and he turned instantly to see it, but the figure was gone. Something appeared out of the corner of his eye and he turned quickly but missed it as well.

Naruto began running, fearing the worst. Trees appeared and suddenly Naruto was surrounded by woods. He ran and caught sight of something bright orange. Confused, he slowed and walked in the direction of the orange blur. Once he got closer, he wished he hadn't. It was younger him and Sasuke. Naruto was pushed against a tree trunk, Sasuke in between his legs, lips attached. Naruto watched them make out passionately.

He remembers this. He and Sasuke skipped Iruka's class and ran here, just for some alone time. Prom was arriving and things were getting hectic because Iruka was organizing it. They needed to get out, and took the quickest opportunity.

Sasuke suddenly pulled away and both Naruto's gasped.

"Naruto, go to prom with me." It was more of a command then a question and Naruto watched younger Naruto huffed in annoyance.

"What a great way to ask teme." Naruto felt his heart beat painfully in his chest.

"Well, will you, or not? Dobe." Sasuke lightly sucked on younger Naruto's neck. Naruto watched himself clench and heard him moan. He couldn't watch anymore.

"Of course I will go with you. You didn't even have to ask." Naruto said and they kissed passionately.

Naruto watched the painful sight. He eyed Sasuke's younger body and frowned sadly. His eyes trailed back up to Sasuke's face to see him looking dead at Naruto. Their eyes locked and Naruto flinched.

He ran again, not wanting to be reminded of what used to be. As Naruto ran, trees began to turn to people and soon he was back in his senior year, racing for the school in the final meet that claim them the victors. He looked to his right and saw Sasuke running a few steps behind him and the opposing team coming up fast.

Naruto looked at himself and he was in his 19 year old body. He looked at Sasuke and signaled that he was going to block the other member, allowing Sasuke to pull forward. But Sasuke shook his head and signaled for Naruto to keep going.

Naruto didn't want to, he honestly didn't care if he won, he just here for the fun and adrenaline rush that racing brought.

Suddenly, Sasuke was tripped by the other racer and Sasuke tumbled. Naruto shrieked and turned back for Sasuke.

"Keep going Naruto!" Sasuke said and sat up, his leg was bleeding severely. Naruto felt anger rise in his body and sped off toward the snickering man. It was just him and the goal. Naruto thought about everything he and Sasuke trained for and all the races they had against each other. His legs picked up speed and he sped past the man, who stumbled when Naruto shoved his shoulder into his.

The second Naruto crossed the line, he raced back to Sasuke. He was limping down the track, wincing every now and them. Naruto was pissed that no one was coming to get Sasuke. He ran up to him and stopped him.

"You okay?" Naruto panted, not having caught his breath yet.

"I'm fine, but I'm not sure about you. You sound like you just won a champion race." Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "Thanks for winning for us Naruto." Sasuke kissed Naruto.

"Anything for you Sasuke." Naruto replied after they pulled apart. "Now, let's go get your leg checked out." Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke and crouched. Sasuke hopped on and Naruto carried him piggy back style.

Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's head and wrapped his arms loosely around his neck so not to choke to panting man.

Naruto walked back to the team and gently placed Sasuke. The team medic finally raced to him and Naruto growled at her. "Thanks for showing up sooner." Naruto hissed, scaring the woman.

"Naruto calm down, I'm not dying." Sasuke gripped his forearm and gave him a fierce look.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and Sasuke brought him in for a hug, nuzzling into Naruto's stomach. "I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke tensed and pulled back. "Too bad I don't love you." And he pushed Naruto away.

Naruto woke, gasping. Sweat trickled down his forehead, and he quickly swiped it away. He looked over at the alarm clock, taking note that it was only 2 in the morning.

Naruto wasn't able to sleep, so he stood, dressed and left the apartment. He ran to his and grabbed Kurama. He didn't step inside, he just opened the door and called the fox. He tackled Naruto to the ground and began lapping at his face, claws scratching at Naruto.

"Enough Kurama." Naruto mumbled and locked the apartment back up.

Kurama seemed to notice that something was wrong, and began to whine. He curled up next to Naruto and rubbed his muzzle against Naruto's thigh.

Naruto sighed and slid down the wall, and pulled Kurama into his lap. "He left buddy, sorry." Kurama stepped onto Naruto's chest and nudged his chin with his muzzle. Naruto wrapped his arms around the lithe red body and held the fox close.

Naruto breathed in the scent of the fox and nearly choked. He smells like Sasuke. Probably has been rolling in his clothes.

Naruto struggled to fight the tears back and stood up. "Jeez, when did you become such a girl?" A familiar voice spoke up.

"Probably ever since he's been taking it up the butt like a girl." Another familiar voice sounded and Naruto looked up to see Shikamaru and Kiba looking down at him. That was Naruto's breaking point and a new, fresh wave of tears escaped Naruto's eyes.

Panic flickered between the men's eyes and they quickly sat to comfort the crying blonde. "Naruto what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's not your arm is it?" Kiba asked, worried.

Naruto sniffled and petted Kurama. "No, nothing like that. I don't want to talk about it okay?" Naruto said and stood up. "I could go for some ramen though." Naruto whispered softly, fearing his voice may crack.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Kiba agreed and stood as well, followed by Shikamaru. "But, you'll eventually tell us, right Naruto?" Kiba added.

"Yeah, I will." Naruto sighed and dried his tears. "Let's go, Kurama." Naruto called and clipped the leash on Kurama; the same collar Kiba got for his birthday all those years ago.

OoO…OoO

Shikamaru and Kiba stared at the silent blonde in absolute surprise. "You're telling me that Sasuke left just like that?" Kiba blinked in confusion that soon turned into murderous hate. "I swear if I see his ass, he's dead." Kiba growled lowly.

"Kiba, don't exaggerate." Shikamaru sighed." This is troublesome for Naruto, and as his friends we need to be there for him and help him through this, so that means no killing Sasuke. He probably has his reasons for leaving that make sense to him." Shikamaru finished his short speech and ramen.

Naruto swirled his chopsticks in the broth and was lost in his thoughts about the raven.

Kiba reached over and gripped Naruto's forearm. "Hey, everything is going to be okay, believe it." Kiba said, quoting Naruto's favorite saying as a kid.

Naruto turned and gave Kiba a fake smile. "Yeah, you're right."

Naruto finished his ramen and Kiba paid for it. They dropped Naruto off at Iruka's and Naruto went straight to his room, ignoring the silver haired man sitting on the couch.

Naruto laid on the bed and felt Kurama curl up next to his body. Naruto sighed and thought about his dream that he remembers vividly. It was so real, and the emotions gripped Naruto's heart.

Naruto closed his eyes and saw Sasuke, snapping his eyes open. Naruto didn't sleep that night and for the next few weeks.

Naruto's animal hospital was almost rebuilt and he could have been happier if he was celebrating with Sasuke. Instead, he was sitting in their apartment, on their bed, alone.

He trailed his fingers over the covers that haven't been used in at least a month and a half. All of which Naruto has gotten barely three hours of sleep each night. Sakura has forced him to visit her today in her doctor's office to make sure he was still alive. To him, he looked fine, but apparently Naruto wasn't looking so good.

Naruto stood and showered for the first time in a week, and dressed in actual clothes and not pajamas.

Naruto left the apartment and walked to Sakura's office, not trusting himself behind the wheel. It was hot. Sweat poured down Naruto's back and neck. But he was numb to it all. Naruto probably could get hit by a truck, stand and walk it off without blinking. The pain grew to the point that he's gotten used to it.

Everything reminds him of Sasuke and honestly Naruto rather be with his foster parent than without Sasuke.

He looked up and walked into the clinic. He waved at the receptionist and went straight to Sakura's room. He opened the door and looked over at the Beauty and the Beast pictures hanging on the wall.

Naruto sighed and sat on the bed, the paper crinkling underneath him. He swung his skinny legs and waited for Sakura. After five minutes, Naruto's eyes began to droop, and he laid down on the bed. He closed them but was plagued by the sight of Sasuke and more of that dull ache in his chest. The door opened as Naruto forced his eyes opened.

"You look terrible Naruto." Sakura first observed. His skin lost its tan, his eyes gray and dull, there was no more life in Naruto, and what worried Sakura the most was the deep purple bags under his eyes.

"When was the last time you got a good night sleep?" Sakura asked already knowing Naruto's answer.

"The last night I spent with Sasuke." Naruto asked without missing a beat.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Get over him Naruto. It's been almost two months, and you're killing yourself over him. I don't think he's coming back Naruto." Sakura was being honest. She's called Sasuke multiple times, all ending the same way. Sasuke would answer, listen to Sakura rant, and then hang up without saying a word. To be even more honest, Sakura was more worried about Sasuke than Naruto. She can look after Naruto but not Sasuke. And she's seen the way Sasuke looks at Naruto. Like he's the answer to everything. Sakura was pretty certain neither would do well without the other.

"It won't work Sakura. I know you and your ways. Sasuke is worth it, and that's all that matters." Naruto yawned loudly and slowly blinked his eyes. His vision may be blurry but that wasn't enough to worry about in Naruto's eyes.

Sakura clenched her fist and fished her phone out. She pulled up her camera and aimed it at Naruto. "Look at me Naruto." She demanded, and he did so slowly otherwise he would faint from the motion being to dizzy.

He looked straight at the camera and Sakura snapped the picture. "Delete that." Naruto said.

"No." Sakura glared, daring Naruto to fight her about it. "He deserves to know what he's doing to you." Sakura pointed out and pocketed her phone. "I'm giving you sleep medicine Naruto." Naruto began to object but was cut off. "That or I will punch you into a coma." She said with more venom than needed. But Naruto backed off and nodded his head. He can get them, but that doesn't mean he will take them.

"Oh, and I will stop by daily to check if you are taking them." Sakura added, ruining Naruto's plan.

"Sakura. He is the love of my life, and I will wait for him for as long as it takes." Naruto said before sliding down and closing his eyes. "Are you okay with me sleeping here?" But before Sakura could answer, Naruto was snoring loudly.

He needed the sleep, so Sakura walked out of the door and told the other doctor that room 3 was off limits for the rest of the day.

Sakura sent the picture to Sasuke, making sure that he could see just what was happening to Naruto.

OoO…OoO

Kakashi typed aggressively on his laptop. He watched Naruto walk in after falling asleep at the clinic and completely ignore him. He walked straight to his room, Kurama in trail, and shut the door. Kakashi did not enjoy the solemn look evident on Naruto's face. It didn't suit the boy.

From the second Naruto said something about his grandparent's, Kakashi has been trying to find them. Minato was actually one of Kakashi's father's friends. Kakashi would always listen to Minato when he talked about his parents. Kakashi remembers specifically that they always wanted to live in Florida.

So Kakashi called one of the porn directors that wanted to hire Kakashi in Florida. He asked if he knew of Jiraiya Sennin. His answer was – surprising. But Kakashi wasn't positive yet, so he kept working into the night. Anything for his son.

 ** _Favorite Review:_** _BrightSideOfTheMoon chapter 7 ._

 _What the hell Sasuke?! Can Kakashi beat his ass please? First Sasuke goes on about how he'll never leave and how much he loves Naruto and then just LEAVES?! I'm going to lose sleep over this one._

 ** _Sasuke has his reasons. Review, tell me whatcha think?_**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

A shot glass was slammed into the counter, and the bartender winced, not knowing how it hasn't shatter yet. It's happened before. The bartender had long, spiky white hair pulled back into a low ponytail, red line tattoos running down from his eyes, and a friendly smile. He instantly refilled the glass with the man's drink and served other customers, but he always ended up to the broken man at the end.

Sasuke sighed as his glass was refilled and he nodded at the bartender. Florida is hot. Period. He's only been here for a month, and he's learned that tourist overpopulate the place and Florida's weather is bipolar. Sasuke made a mental note to never come back during the summer. One minute it's steaming outside and then in the next minute there's a freaking hurricane in your backyard. Seriously, you can look in one direction and see sunshine and rainbows, but turn around and it's gray and lightning is running across the sky. It's weird. And the humidity. Sasuke decided not to get worked up on the weather.

He brought the glass up and tipped his head back, swallowing it all in one gulp. Sasuke was gone, and there was no coming back for him. He couldn't remember if this was his tenth or eleventh shot. Somewhere in the double digits. He just wanted the thoughts of Naruto out of his head and he couldn't seem to escape from him. He's been tortured since leaving three months ago. Every day he needed to drink himself away just to sleep, he's been having severe panic attacks, and nightmares that have him waking in tears, throat dry from screaming. When Kakashi sent him that text, he felt that his life was finally giving Sasuke another chance and he took it like a bat out of hell.

Sasuke heard a loud squeal and looked over at a couple sitting in the corner. The couple was drunk, the girl more so. She tipped backwards and nearly fell out of her seat if it weren't for the man's arms wrapped around her. "My hero!" She yelled and they began to make out. Sasuke cringed at the memories that began to flood his mind and drown his heart. Naruto is my hero too. Sasuke felt unwanted tears begin to form and his shot glass was refilled instantly.

"Wanna talk about the break?" The kind bartender asked, leaning on one elbow and fingering the vodka bottle with his other hand. He looked over at Sasuke with warm dark brown eyes. He was slightly older than the other bartenders but Sasuke liked his experience, which he came to learn as he visited every night since coming down here.

Sasuke looked up and drew his brows in together. "How'd ya know?" His drunk mind making him slow and slurred.

The man shrugged. "I've had my fair share of heartbreaks to know." He stated simply and chugged some of the clear alcohol. "Tell me about the girl. It may help to let your feelings off your chest. I heard I give great advice when getting lucky." The bartender waggled his eyebrows, reminding Sasuke of Naruto. Sasuke eyed the man carefully, examining him. Why does he look familiar? Sasuke shook his alcohol clouded mind, but couldn't think of anything.

"He was the best thing in my pitiful life." Sasuke stated rather clearly for being drunk. He learned how after going through with Naruto's drinking games all the time.

The man blinked and his mouth formed an 'o'. "A man, huh? Well, what was his like?" The older man asked. Sasuke nursed his drink as the first tear slipped.

"Amazing. Beautiful. Intelligent. Brave. Kind. Compassionate. Stubborn. Annoying. Loud. Brash. Hot-headed. Ambitious. Loving." Sasuke let words fall from his mouth, trusting the man completely for unknown reasons.

The man laughed and rolled his dark eyes. "I'm glad we are back in elementary. Tell me about him." Sasuke caught his sarcasm and saw him roll his eyes.

"There's so much I could say, I don't know where to start." Sasuke admitted.

"You could tell me you favorite moments with him then." The bartender inquired, filling a glass for himself.

Sasuke looked at him like he was the smartest and stupidest person on the earth. Now Sasuke would have to rack his brain for his favorite moments with Naruto. He looked back at the drunk couple and then at the bartender, who has a missing nametag. Sasuke pouted and finished his drink, spilling more than drinking because his hands were shaking.

"Our first kiss." Sasuke stated. "We were back in high school, senior year, last period of the day. It was back then when his friends were pulling pranks on him to get him to confess his feelings. Well, that day was the bug guy's day and he brought a spider with him. Naruto and I were partners for Iruka's poem assignment so I was sitting with him. We had sort of fought before going there so he was ignoring me and concentrating really hard on the poem that he didn't feel the spider on his back. And this thing was honestly big, I won't lie. I would have freaked as well. But I was standing to sharpen my pencil, and Naruto had his back to me and I saw it. I told him and he started jumping around crazily and he fell on top of me and our lips touched, but I had wrapped my arms around him and kissed him fully. I was so lost to realize that he kissed back, but air was needed and we had to pull back. I can still remember the blush adorning his cheeks for the rest of the class. I actually still have the poem we wrote together. Damn dobe placed it in a picture frame for me and placed it on my office desk." Sasuke told the suddenly quiet bartender.

Sasuke looked at him in confusion as he noticed his lips pulled tightly together. "Naruto? What a silly name." He barked in fake laughter. Sasuke was too drunk to notice or care how the man's aura suddenly turned sad and cold. He wiped his tears away and blew his nose in a tissue the man handed him.

"I think it's a fitting name. He's obsessed with ramen and loves the fishcake." Sasuke said, smiling as more memories of the blonde ran through his head.

The white haired man nodded and shifted his feet. "Keep talking." He ordered and Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke mentally laughed at the next memory that played in his head. "Okay, so the following day after we lost our virginity to each other, Naruto complained that he needed to go home, homework and stuff." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So, I told him I would drive him home, so I did, and went inside with him. Kakashi and Iruka, Naruto's father's, were a mixture of happy and pissed. Kakashi clapped and Iruka looked like he was about to pile homework on us. Naruto was so scared to tell them what he had done. But Iruka had hugged him and told him it was okay. Iruka left for school, saying he would tell the attendance that we were sick. That left us with Kakashi. Weird guy. Naruto and I sat on the couch and were cuddling when Kakashi walked in and sat in front of us and just stared. 'Did you use a condom?' He asked. Naruto was freaked but I just replied 'there was no time to put one on.' Naruto was so red in that moment because Kakashi knew who had bottomed. Naruto wanted to die in that moment because went on and on about tips to please the Seme, and let me tell you, he took some to the heart. But it was a funny experience because then Kakashi wanted to kill me for taking Naruto's virginity and not using a condom, but seriously, I wanted to feel all of Naruto for our first time." Sasuke didn't notice the frown on the man's face every time he had said the blonde's name.

"And then Naruto was grounded and he would sneak out and we would meet up. This one time, the day before Halloween, Naruto and I skipped school and when on a date and we got in so much trouble that other teachers where separately us in class because Iruka told them too, the principle almost even gave me a new schedule. Huh, I even remember Naruto's first nightmare at night."

"Nightmare? Why was he having nightmares? If you don't mind me asking." The bartender asked. When had he moved to sit next to Sasuke? Sasuke shook his head and didn't care.

"Well, at first his nightmares were about his birthday and then they turned to me. I never knew how much I was hurting him until I heard him talking in his sleep." Sasuke answered in the simplest way without revealing too much about Naruto's past.

The man nodded and sipped his drink, not being much of a drinker, but his wife could drink all day. He wondered if the dark haired man knew who he was talking to.

"And then there was the day Naruto beat my record in track. I ran a mile in 4 minutes and 28 seconds. When we were racing at a meet, he hit a mile on 4 minutes on the dot. Naruto was so worried that I would be mad but I couldn't have been happier. Naruto was finally doing something he loved, and I would do anything to see that smile again. It was full, bright, and resembled who Naruto is. You could see all his hard work and pain he went through to reach his goal. So that night, I let Naruto in charge. It was quite the experience. I don't care much for the sex, I just love Naruto, just him. Everything about him catches my attention and draws me to him. I feel dead without him." Sasuke added softly.

"Cheer up, I'm sure he will come to his senses. He sounds like a keeper." The bartender nudged Sasuke's elbow, splashing the drink around.

Sasuke's face fell. "Yeah, but it was me that ended the relationship, not Naruto. If anything Naruto is the one with the right to be so upset about it and not me." Sasuke murmured and gulped the vodka down.

"Don't say that. You were obviously in love with him, it must be as equally painful for you as it is for Naruto. If not more so, since you had to be the one to break it off. I'm sure a smart man like you has his reasons as to break his lover's heart." The man said in a cheerful voice that made Sasuke wince.

"I still remember when I asked him to prom. I didn't think I had to ask, I think we both knew we were going with each other anyways." Sasuke twirled the shot glass in between his slim fingers. "We had snuck out of school, again. We ran to the woods behind our school and made out. That's when I asked him. And he called me stupid and said yes. I remember how he insisted that we had matching ties, that should be orange – horrid color – and I said absolutely not, and it sparked a fight. Dancing was awkward until finally Sakura managed to get the DJ to play a slow song and I changed my tie to an orange bow tie with swirls on them. That rare toothy grin was on his face again, and I could never get the image out of my head. Even now, I remember it vividly. Damn, I was such an idiot." Sasuke sighed and pushed the glass away. It wasn't helping anymore, only making matters worse by numbing his mind and letting the memories flow freely.

"I remember being elected valedictorian and Naruto helping me with the speech. Ha, I remember protesting the school saying I wouldn't give the speech unless Naruto was up there with me. He was so embarrassed when I called him out from the crowd of seniors. Iruka thought it was cute, and Kakashi thought I was just racking up points to get lucky." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I even remember his reaction when he got accepted to Konoha University and studied veterinary science. He opened his own animal hospital and was very successful. He loves animals and especially his fox Kurama." The man froze and stared at Sasuke with wide, shocked eyes.

Sasuke stared back with questioning eyes, but didn't say a thing. Jiraiya had called Naruto Kurama when he was just a boy. It was his nick name for the boy. Sasuke moved his hand from his glass, up his arm, and shoulder, and to the object around his neck. Jiraiya eyed his green jewel necklace. Naruto must have Tsunade's then. Jiraiya finally understood that Naruto had chosen Sasuke as his soul mate. And Jiraiya approved.

"Whenever I close my eyes, it's him. Naruto is everywhere. And suddenly I can't remember why I ever ended our relationship. It was perfect. Our flaws balanced each other out, and we worked perfectly together. We fit like a puzzle and it all crashed because of his stupid dreaming." Sasuke rubbed his head harshly. He blew his bangs out of his face though they only fell back in place. He hasn't cut his hair in months, and it's grown out long, covering more than half his face. He actually enjoys the new look and plans on keeping it.

"I think I'm ready to go home." Sasuke slurred, the alcohol catching up to him. The bartender laughed and helped the man stand up. Sasuke threw money onto the bar and allowed the nice man to help him out of the bar and flag a taxi.

Sasuke was dropped off at his motel and he grudgingly slumped to his room and unlocked the door. He shoved his way inside and slammed the down shut, locking it again. He ran to the bathroom and threw up everything his small stomach held. This process happened five more times before he suddenly felt lightheaded and crawled to the crappy, dirty bed.

The second he closed his eyes, a shock of blonde hair and blue eyes erupted his sleep. His bloodshot eyes snapped opened and he groaned. Sasuke removed the covers and stood. Still in his clothes from before, he left the apartment and walked to the drug store next door. He brought several different types of sleep aid medicine and walked back to his apartment.

"Let's see if I can actually get some sleep." Sasuke said as he poured himself a glass of water from the sink. He opened one of the bottles, tearing away the cardboard and metal covering on the bottle. Sasuke didn't care to read the instructions and just poured a random amount in his hand. Sleep was important and with hi blurry vision, he couldn't count the amount of pills in his hand. He snapped his head back and threw the pills in his welcoming mouth. He quickly swallowed some water and trudged back to bed.

That night, Sasuke didn't wake up in the same bed he fell asleep in.

OoO…OoO

There was a loud beeping noise in Sasuke's ear. He immediately didn't like it and a scowl appeared on his face.

"Welcome back brother." A smooth, pissed voice echoed through the room. Sasuke froze. What was Itachi doing here?! And how did he find Sasuke?

"Itachi." Sasuke hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked and blinked his eyes a few times before they focused on Itachi's cold face.

"I should be asking you that Sasuke. I thought you were past your self-harm?" Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow.

Sasuke was confused. What the hell was going on? He tried moving but found that he was restrained by a needle sticking out of his arm. He took the time to examine the room he was in. And it definitely wasn't the crappy motel room. No, it was the hospital. What happened?

"What do you mean Itachi?" Sasuke asked instead.

"Sasuke, your room keeping maid found you in your bed, not breathing. You overdosed on sleep medicine. Why would you do that?" Itachi clenched his fist together.

"I just wanted to be able to sleep without seeing him." Sasuke simply said, turning his face from Itachi. Itachi knew what he was talking about. Kakashi had informed him. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. It was confirmed when Shisui called Itachi asking him if he's seen Sasuke since he wasn't at work. Soon, Shisui was informed that Mr. Uchiha was taking a break and no one has seen him since. Itachi was extremely livid when he got a call from a doctor in Florida asking him if Sasuke's ever had any suicidal tendencies. Itachi flew here in an instant, meaning Sasuke has been here for three days straight.

Itachi sighed. Sasuke was hurting and he could obviously tell that, if the pale sickly skin, and deep blue bags under his eyes meant anything at all. "I didn't mean to overdose, I just wanted sleep, one night where I wasn't haunted by him, and those stupid _tears_." Sasuke rushed. He gripped the bed sheets and grit his teeth together. He needed to find Jiraiya and Tsunade and he's been drinking himself dead every night, haunted by dreams of Naruto. Sasuke needed to see the blonde but couldn't until he's done that he needs to. Which is to find his grandparent's.

"Little brother. Look at me." Itachi demanded. Sasuke pouted and slowly turned to face his brother, dreading the words that were about to be said. "He's not doing well either. I would say worst, but he seems to be picking himself up. I even heard that Japan has offered him an extremely well job over there as their best leading veterinarian scientist. A well paid job that's hard to say no to." Itachi raised an eyebrow when his brother's face turned serious in a blink of an eye. Sasuke sat up and began pulling the tape off his arms. Itachi frowned. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm leaving, have the doctors sign my release form, now Itachi. I have things to do before I go back to Konoha." Sasuke said, waving a hand at his brother. "Now, Itachi. I'm being serious." Sasuke said, standing and quickly locating his clothes, concluding that Itachi brought him some to change into.

Itachi stood and walked out of the room swiftly, realizing his brother's urgency. He quickly located the doctor and forced him to sign the papers, claiming his brother was perfectly healthy. The doctor freaked at the Uchiha's wrath and quickly sign the paper. Sasuke dressed and thanked his brother before racing out of the hospital, leaving Itachi dumbfounded. He flagged a taxi and pulled out his phone. Reading Kakashi's message he told the man the address and tapped his foot impatiently as they slowly made their way to their destination.

Sasuke didn't care if he still had his hospital band on his wrist and messy hair. He needed to get back to Naruto quickly. Itachi's words cleared away everything for Sasuke. Growing some balls, Sasuke paid the driver when he stopped and stepped out of the taxi. He walked up to the red door that loomed playfully at him, mocking his existence.

Sasuke rolled his shoulders and knocked heavily on the door. A few seconds and curses later, and older woman with an impressive rack opened the door, a bottle of sake in her head and her other balled into a fist. Sasuke took in her blonde hair pulled into low pigtails, tan Capri shorts, and sandals, and a green robe that barely covered her plump breasts. This is Naruto's grandma?

She sized the shorter man, noticing the green jewel hanging around his neck. She instantly knew who he was, not just from the necklace, but from Jiraiya who has been telling her about the guy that visits every night. She felt bad, her grandson was in love with an ass and he was helplessly in love with an idiot, but love is love no matter what shape or form it takes. Tsunade loves Jiraiya, and we all know how he is. He inwardly smiled at herself and eyed the necklace once more. She frowned and glared hard at the boy for breaking her grandson's heart. He's lucky that she decided not to kick his ass. Just one punch, she had to get one punch then she will feel satisfied with herself.

Her doctor senses turned on when she looked once more at the man. He just came from the hospital, she noted as her eyes flickered to the band around his arm, blandly stating that he was suspected of committing suicide. Tsunade really hoped that the break up hadn't been that bad that the poor guy couldn't live without Naruto. But Tsunade had no idea, not having been around Naruto for his whole life. She had good reasons that didn't need to be brought up at the moment.

She took in Sasuke's pale, sickly pale skin, the dark blue and black bags under his eyes, and the sharp black iris's gray and dull. The man reeked of alcohol and probably destroyed his liver with all the alcohol consumption he has had according to Jiraiya. She noticed his rib cage poking through his shirt and the muscles straining underneath him. She felt grief course through her body as she took in the sight, but she honestly believed he deserved it. Shizune had told her what happened, and like she stated, he's lucky she doesn't beat some since into him.

"What do you want brat?" Her words slurred together in an angry drunken haze.

 ** _Favorite review:_** _BrightSideOfTheMoon chapter 8._

 _Two whole months. So are Sasuke and Kakashi going to find Naruto's grandparents? Because Sasuke's going to need something big to even begin to apologize (if he's going to, that is)._

 ** _Ha, just wait sweetheart. It's big alright (if you know what I mean. And didn't I say it's going to be a happy ending? Enjoy the chapter, next one is funny. REVIEW!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm excited, almost done guys! I'm thinking two or three more chapters. Should be done around Christmas, maybe. Hang in there!_

 ** _Favorite Review:_** _Kigen Dawn chapter 9_

 _Well then. This should be an exciting conversation. Wonder how long she'll be able to resist not punching his face in, while I do feel bad for him he still does deserve it._

 ** _Guess who's gonna enjoy this chapter then?_**

Ch. 10

Sasuke sighed, regretting his sudden confidence in coming. He probably should have gone to his motel and cleaned up properly before meeting Naruto's grandparents. _Too late now._ He thought and slapped on his Uchiha mask as the woman standing before him inspected him.

"What do you want brat?" Her voice held venom that Sasuke thought wasn't necessary. But then again, he did break her grandson's heart so she had every right to be ang- but how does she know? Sasuke squinted and cleared his throat.

"I'm here for Naruto." Sasuke spoke confidently. "I need to speak with Tsunade and Jiraiya Sennin. It's urgent." Sasuke added to speed up the process. He stared into the woman's soft brown eyes that harden with disbelief at Sasuke's words. She swung her arm to rest on her curvy hips, the sake sloshing around in the glass.

"Is that so? I guess you got the wrong house brat. Have a good day." She slammed the door in Sasuke's face. Sasuke felt his temper rise and huffed. _I guess stubbornness runs in the family._ He growled to himself.

Sasuke began knocking fiercely on the wooden door. He heard muffled shouts and the door opened once more. This time the bartender was present and Sasuke's jaw fell. The man smirked and he quickly snapped his mouth closed.

"Sasuke!" The white haired man piped in excitement. "You have to excuse my wife. She's cranky since she didn't get any of the magnificent body last night." The man smiled broadly. _Warmth radiates through the family as well._ Sasuke added to his thoughts about Naruto's family. _So does cockiness._ Sasuke inwardly smiled and nodded at the man.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed. He confessed a lot to this man a couple nights ago and apparently he still remembers him. "I've missed you. You haven't been at the bar in a while. How are you holding up?" The man smiled. It clicked in Sasuke's mind that that is how the woman had known that Sasuke and Naruto broke up. If he were to look behind the older man, he would see a seething blonde sulking behind him.

"Ah, well –" Sasuke didn't get to finish before he was rudely interrupted by the older woman, who surprisingly looked younger than her real age.

"He was in the hospital Jiraiya, the band on his arm represents that he's assumed to be suicidal." She sneered at the both of them. He broke Naruto's heart, and she wasn't going to let that past. She will get her punch in, no matter what it took to get it. She and Jiraiya were kicked out of Naruto's life since he was young and it wasn't fair that she couldn't be there to comfort the blonde right now. No, she had to stand here, and restrain her urge to beat the raven hair to near death.

Sasuke looked down, hiding the shame on his face. He didn't even notice the band on his arm. Did he really try to commit suicide? No, he just wanted sleep to stay alive. Sasuke didn't want to die, did he? Sure, it's been hard without the blonde, and it felt as if he was dead on the inside, probably looked like it to others, but he didn't want to die. Not when he could go back to Naruto and beg him to take him back. Not when he was finally coming to his senses.

"I know you know. I was drunk and told Jiraiya a lot, not realizing you were related to Naruto. And I was in the hospital because I overdosed on sleep medicine. I just wanted to sleep one night and not be haunted by him. Everything little thing reminded me of my mistake and it was slowly killing me on the inside. I'm so numb now, and I just needed sleep. That night," Sasuke paused and looked up at the both of them, onyx traveling from dark eyes to light brown. "I was in a dark place, and I won't hide the fact that I love Naruto. More than ever now. Leaving only helped me come to understand what love is, and know that this isn't a dream anymore. I'm awake and Naruto is hurting because of me, and I'm trying to fix it. I need your help though, as much as I hate to admit it." He added more to himself but they caught it.

Tsunade laughed, the raven earned her respect, but she will still one punch in, maybe just not as hard. Jiraiya joined in with her, and Sasuke stared them, mildly confused.

"What can we do Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked and stepped aside and invited Sasuke inside.

OoO…OoO

Naruto rolled out of his old bed and smiled when he watched Kurama yawn and whine at the loss of warmth. Naruto stood and stretched, and prepared for his shower.

He let the hot water cascade down his body, his thoughts of course circling around Sasuke but also the job offering. If he went, that would officially end his relationship with Sasuke, and Naruto isn't ready to let go yet. How is it even possible when he's been in love with the man for most of his life? Naruto shook his head violently, growing dizzy from the motion. He's strong, and can get over it like a grown adult. It's time to start new. But Sasuke. Itachi informed Naruto that he was leaving to Florida, saying Sasuke was admitted to the hospital, apparently having committed suicide. Naruto shuddered.

Naruto knew he didn't have a perfect pass either, but never asked Sasuke what the scars on his wrist were. It was never his business to know, and Sasuke would tell him when he was ready. Naruto couldn't help but think that Sasuke wasn't dealing with the break up too well, and needed to stop the pain that was consuming the both of them.

Naruto went through it as well. Those nights were he thought about different ways to end the pain. The nights were sleep escaped him and he would cry to himself thinking Sasuke would come back. Nights where his nightmares haunted him where Iruka had to sleep next to him again like when he was a kid. Days where Sakura checked him out in her doctor's office because he looked as if he was going to fall over dead. Long streaks of days where Naruto barely touched food or socialized. Nights were Naruto fell asleep against his parent's grave, begging them to come back to him.

But Naruto's Animal Hospital's tragic destruction has been on the news, meaning Naruto's famous work has been shared with the world, thus leading to the job offer from Tokyo, Japan. Naruto would have his own lab and own part of the company and make ten times the amount he does now. Sounds amazing, and Naruto was conflicted. He wanted to go, to finally get over Sasuke and have a fresh start, but he just knew Sasuke would come back, and he wanted to be here with open arms when he did.

Naruto growled and turned the water off. He stepped out and dressed in cotton shorts and a tank top. He grabbed Kurama and cradled him in his arms before walking out to the living room where Kakashi and Iruka were cuddled up watching a summer movie. Iruka looked up and tried wiggling away from Kakashi, not wanting to show affection in front of Naruto.

Naruto smiled and wiggled his fat ass in between the too, setting Kurama down on the floor. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and wrapped and arm around Iruka and Naruto's shoulders, and Naruto rested his head on Iruka's shoulder. Kurama leaped up and laid down on all three of them.

"You alright Naruto?" Iruka asked, and Kakashi turned the T.V down.

"I'm fine, just wanting to hang with you guys." He said and absentmindedly began to pet Kurama.

The older men rolled their eyes and closed in on Naruto. "Yeah, alright. Tell me, is it Naruto or the job offering?" Kakashi asked nudging Naruto.

"I bet it's both." Iruka added and swatted Kurama's tail away from his face.

Naruto pouted. "Why do you guy's always do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" They asked at the same time. The three of them laughed and it felt good for Naruto.

"Gang up on me, it's not fair." Naruto answered their question. "I can never get anything past you guys, it's weird." He admitted.

"Naruto Uzumaki. We are your father's and you will never be able to get anything past us, especially Kakashi." Iruka pointed out.

Naruto smirked. "You mean Kakashi is my father and you're my mother. And Kakashi is a fucking ninja, of course nothing gets past him." Naruto growled the last part out.

"Right here guys." Kakashi waved lamely. The other two ignored him, Iruka glaring daggers at Naruto.

"I'm not your mother Naruto. And watch your language around me." Iruka berated him, swatting him on the head. Naruto winced and rubbed his head.

"I'm a grown adult, and I can cruse whenever I want." Naruto mumbled.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that." Iruka sneered, pinching Naruto hard.

"Ow! Okay, I'm sorry jeez. I won't cuss around you." Naruto whined loudly and rubbed his abused arm.

Iruka smiled and Kakashi sighed. It's like nothing's happened. Kakashi turned the volume back up just as his phone vibrated. He struggled to get to his phone in his back pocket since both Naruto had moved and was snuggling up against him and Iruka against Naruto. Neither moved, engrossed with the movie and Kakashi sighed again. He eventually got his phone and checked the message.

 _On my way home._

Kakashi turned his phone off and glanced at Naruto, smiling behind his mask.

OoO…OoO

Tsunade blinked, staring at the Uchiha like he was mad. "Wait, can you explain that again? I didn't quite catch that." She said, her hand searching for her husband.

"I'm the Chief of the Konoha Police Force, and I took a look into Minato and Kushina's file. On the day that Naruto and I broke up he mentioned that you guys disappeared from his life when he was only a kid. Then I remembered that the funeral. Itachi had said something about the CIA but I was too young to know what that was. All I remember is that Itachi said they were very secretive people. So I began to snoop around and found some interesting things. But before I tell you, I need to know your side of the story, to see if the puzzle pieces fit before I can give you classified information." Sasuke repeated.

The couple looked at each other, nodded and looked back at Sasuke. Jiraiya spoke this time. "Minato came to me one day, a few days before Naruto's fifth birthday, and told me that Tsunade and I needed to leave, and never associate ourselves with the Namikaze family again. All he said was that he and Kushina were part of something big and to protect us, we needed to leave and never look for them. I remember that he and Kushina were part of a big drug deal that was happening and they had busted it, but a few escaped, Minato was worried that they were going to come looking for them, and that's why they gave Naruto Kushina's last name. We had no idea that they knew they were being hunted down, and we weren't allowed to adopt Naruto. Minato made it clear in his will that we were to have nothing to do with their son. Broke our hearts, but we knew that if it kept Naruto safe, we would have to follow his wishes." Jiraiya finished explaining.

"Well you were wrong. Naruto was never safe after his parent's died. He was passed around in abusive homes and was always living on the edge of death. He grew up without parent's and love but always fought on with a smile and look at him now. He was adopted and loved and pampered. He graduated college and started his own business. He's happy now…" Sasuke broke off and remained silent.

"Why don't you just tell us what you found out Sasuke?" Tsunade offered.

Sasuke straightened and composed himself. He looked up, going back into business mood. "Pretty much what Jiraiya stated. Minato and Kushina went undercover in a highly dangerous drug transfer from another country thinking they were transporting terrorist into our country. They were discovered and killed most of the people, but a few escaped. Zetsu and Madara Uchiha to be exact. They had murdered them after they retired and locked Naruto in a cage and left him to starve to death. But before their death, they contacted my parents who had been working on their case for a while, and asked them for back up. My parent's died as well protecting their family.

"You're saying that your relatives were the ones that killed Naruto's family?" Tsunade asked. Her teeth ground together and fist formed.

"Not family, he were removed from our clan a long time ago, before me and Itachi. I had no idea he even existed until recently. But it was an act of revenge, and I have one more thing to ask you before I leave." Sasuke pushed the manila folder to Jiraiya who thanked him.

"And what's that?" Tsunade asked.

"Your –" The bell on a clock rang, drowning out Sasuke's words but Tsunade and Jiraiya heard it anyways. "- of course." Sasuke smiled one of his rare smiles where his mask was no longer showing. Tsunade gasped and quickly raced up stairs. She's been waiting for this moment for a while now.

She raced into the closet in her room and grabbed the box that laid in the very back of the closet, hidden behind old clothes and shoes. She dusted the box and walked to her bed. She opened the lid and carefully pulled out the items in the box. She shuffled around through Minato and Kushina's old items collected from their house.

She grew frustrated when she couldn't find what she was looking for. "I know it's here. I specifically asked for it when they passed away." She dug around some more before finding an old velvet box. She smiled and grabbed it. She opened the box and her smiled widened when she saw the items inside. She snapped the box closed and put the other discarded items back inside and put the box away.

She made her merry way down stairs where she heard Jiraiya going on in an excited rant about the things they could together. She interrupted them and presented the box to Sasuke, who looked at it questioningly.

She rolled her brown eyes and held it out for him to take. He did so slowly, still fearing the older woman. "Open it." She commanded, annoyed that he was acting like a pussy.

Sasuke nodded and opened the box, and quickly snapped it shut. "You sure I should have these?" He asked her.

"Yes, of course. Plus you need one hell of an apology when you go back home." She winked and hugged Jiraiya. "Now get going, you have a plane to catch, and a lover to see." She shooed him away with the flick of her hand. Sasuke smiled and her eyes widened.

Sasuke was walking to the door and turned around. He was going to say something, and wasn't expecting the fist that came flying at him. Tsunade's fist connected with his cheek bone, breaking the skin and sending him back against the door, hard. Damn, she can punch.

Sasuke could feel the blood sliding down his cheek and felt his drip from his chin. He rubbed the area. "Alright, I deserved that." He said, and smirked at the lady. Her knuckles were split and bleeding too, but there was a radiating smile plastered on her face.

"You sure as hell deserved it, and another one, but I like you. Now get out of my sight brat." She dismissed him.

Sasuke looked down, and exhaled. He looked up and opened the door. "Actually, I was hoping you would stick around, since you are invited and all." Sasuke closed the door and raced to flag down a taxi.

He settled into the taxi and pulled out his phone. He scrolled to Kakashi's number. He started a message. _On my way home._ He typed simply and sent it. Then began thinking of all the ways and words to say to Naruto when he sees him. He booked his next flight and informed Itachi that he bought him a ticket as well and they would fly back together.

 _Finally got your shit together little brother._ Itachi replied.

 _Cool it, Itachi. You can't say that when you still haven't hooked up with Shisui yet._ Sasuke replied.

 _And how would you know that Sasuke?_ Came the immediate reply.

 _I have lived with you long enough to know when you're fucking again._ Sasuke rolled his eyes.

 _Ah, and I have lived with you long enough to know how to hide it better._ Came the snarky reply. Sasuke's eyes widened. Could they have gotten back together without Sasuke knowing? No, nope. Itachi would have told him, right? Damn.

 _Hn, bull shit. Shisui would have told me. Since he does work for me and it's directed to inform me if he's in any relationship with my family._ Sasuke felt smart. Finally being able to outsmart his brother for once. He smirked to himself.

 _Foolish little brother. Whoever said he can even get up to go to work, or move for instance._ Itachi replied and Sasuke felt his face heat up. Damn Itachi.

 _Fuck you. Make sure you're ready to go by the time I get there._ Sasuke replied and turned his phone off, sticking it back in his pocket. He thumbed the box in his hand and sighed. He can't believe he was about to do this. After Kakashi had explained what Naruto had really been doing in the store, Sasuke had felt like a complete jerk. But it wasn't just that. All of their friend's jokes, had set him off. Ino in the white dress, walking to Sai in a business suit. Kiba dressed as an old man, yelling at a frightened Konohamaru. Sakura sending him the piece of paper from Naruto's office where Naruto accidently signed _Naruto Uchiha_ instead of _Naruto Uzumaki._ Sakura planting the seed of doubt in his mind, and everything else. Shikamaru convincing him to move in with Naruto, and Gaara getting on his ass about Naruto's dreams and shit like that.

Sasuke had known the whole time that they were trying to get him to propose to Sasuke, but he always chickened out. He didn't need the title on their love. They had nothing to prove to other people, they didn't need a paper to tell people that they loved each other. They just needed each other, but Sasuke was blind. He didn't understand love and didn't understand that marriage is a life-long commitment. He was blind to see that Naruto had wanted to move their relationship to the next biggest thing, and had chosen Sasuke as his one and only.

Sasuke was ready now, and he wasn't going to stop until Naruto said yes. The taxi pulled up to the motel and Sasuke climbed out and paid the man. "You really clean that up." He pointed to Sasuke's cheek and drove off. Sasuke blinked and walked to his door. It was unlocked and Itachi was there, zipping the suit case up.

"Just in time little one." Itachi smiled and flicked his long hair from his face. He undid the tie and fixed his hair, pulling the loose strands back. Itachi looked over his brother. "You know, your hair has really grown out, it covers your face, and there's no more spikes. It's a new you." Itachi concluded.

Sasuke brushed past him and grabbed the suitcase, setting it on the floor next to a large pile of empty beer bottles, and other empty bottles of alcohol. He winced at the site and shook his head.

"That's because it is a new me Itachi. Let's go." Sasuke pulled the suitcase to the front office and checked out. Itachi followed closely behind him and together they walked into the city to flag another taxi.

The airport was dense and crowded with stupid people. Itachi had to calm Sasuke down multiple times and let him have the window seat on the plane and sat next to him, so Sasuke wouldn't have to deal with people. Itachi giggled at his brother's antics.

"How were Naruto's grandparents?" Itachi tried making friendly conversation to distract the younger Uchiha.

"Interesting. You can definitely tell they are related to him." Sasuke shook his head and held the box out to Itachi. He blinked and looked at the annoyingly orange box with a red swirl in the middle.

He took the box from his brother and inspected it. "Where did you get this from?" Itachi asked and opened the lid. His eyes widened in disbelief and silently shut the contraption.

"Tsunade gave it to me. It's pretty clear what I have to do." The plane took off towards Konoha. He gave it back to Sasuke, who pocketed it and unraveled the blanket the plane provided. He took his pillow and Itachi's and snuggled against the window. Soon he was asleep and Itachi sighed with relief, glad his brother was sleeping.

He asked for a wet cloth and smiled when he received one, causing the flight attendant to swoon over him. He chuckled and leaned over his brother. He cleaned the blood from his cheek and chin. Sasuke slightly stirred but didn't wake. Itachi dabbed the broken skin and winced. Tsunade must have punched him when she figured out why Sasuke was there and not with Naruto.

He gently cleaned the cut and asked for a Band-Aid next. After receiving one, he brushed the hair from Sasuke's sleeping face, and noticed that three attendants were staring at the men. He rolled his eyes and placed the Band-Aid on his brother's face. Sasuke's nose crinkled and his hand rose and swatted at Itachi's. He mumbled in his sleep and scooted away from Itachi. The girls cooed and giggled at the extremely cute act. Itachi smirked and plugged his headphones in and leaned back to rest his eyes.

When he awoke, he noticed that there was still a couple hours before the plane landed and Sasuke had abandoned his pillows for Itachi. Sasuke was resting his head on Itachi's chest, his arms wrapped around his torso and the blanket pooled around his waist. He shivered in his sleep and Itachi pulled the blanket up and around his brother's shoulders.

"Naru…to." His brother sighed and clenched tighter onto to Itachi. A single tear escaped his brother's eyes and he quickly wiped it away.

"Will you like anything to drink, sir?" A woman asked him. She looked over at the sleeping man. "And there's no one behind you, if you would like to tilt the seat back." She advised. She was the first woman to not seem affected by the Uchiha.

"Tea, if you have any, and thank you." He whispered, and the attendant helped with their seats.

"Right away, sir. Will he want anything if he wakes?" She was being considerate and Itachi loved the quality in people. He smiled gratefully at her and shook his head.

"No, ma'am. He will be out for the entire trip. Thank you." Itachi silently dismissed her and snatched a pillow from Sasuke and propped his head. He laid his own blanket on him and dozed off until his tea came.

After finishing, he went back sleep, holding Sasuke in his arms, and thinking about all the mistakes him made growing up. He sighed and pulled Sasuke closer. "I love you little brother." He whispered. "No matter what you do, or have done." He finished and closed his eyes, sleep taking over.

Sasuke had woken up somewhere between Itachi ordering tea. He pretended to remain sleeping when he noticed when was lying on Itachi. He snuggled into Itachi when their seats inclined back and he grew more comfortable. Sasuke listened to Itachi finish his tea, and settle back down.

He smiled when Itachi pulled him closer and whispered. "I love you little brother." He wanted to tell Itachi he loved him too, but it seemed that Itachi wasn't quite finished yet.

"No matter what you do, or have done." Itachi drifted off to sleep and Sasuke remained silent.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, enjoying the rare times where he could do this with his brother. "I love you Itachi, and your annoyingly smarter self." Sasuke replied before falling asleep again.

 **Review please. Need some inspiration to finish. Almost gave up. Too much shit and I need the boost.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Favorite Review: BrightSideOfTheMoon chapter 10_**

 ** _I think Naruto should punch Sasuke first and thus prove his relation to Tsunade. I can't wait for them to see each other again it's going to be awesome! And I'm really excited to find out what's in the box. I'm assuming it's a ring? Oh, and I'm also predicting the story ends with Naruto topping even though I think he's more of a sub._**

 ** _All I can say is…you'll see._**

 **Ch.11**

The plane landed in a few sort hours and the flight attendant that had early served the handsome brothers, walked over and woke them up. She watched the older one wake first and smile at his younger brother, who has helplessly clinging onto the elder.

Sasuke woke up and stared up at his brother and frowned. "Itachi?" Sasuke mumbled and sat up straight.

"Yes, brother?" Itachi smiled down at his brother and watched him rub the sleep from his eyes.

Sasuke frowned even more as an announcement was made over the PA system. "This never happened, and be honest. How bad does it look?" Sasuke murmured.

Itachi looked over his brother's cheek with the Band-Aid. It was a purple-red color and swollen around the Band-Aid. The cheek itself, was inflamed and stuck out like a sore thumb. Itachi swallowed his chuckle and stared straight into his brother's eyes.

"It looks better than before." Itachi lied smoothly. It actually looked a lot worse now. Sasuke sighed in relief, completely trusting his brother. Itachi hummed and grabbed his bag and stood. He and Sasuke pushed their way to the front, Sasuke having grabbed Itachi's wrist and tugged him through the crowd. They didn't need to go through bag check, having only brought the one bag.

Sasuke was out of the airport in a mere hour and was quick to flag a taxi down. He tugged Itachi in and quickly told the man to drive to Konoha. Sasuke was restless. He needed to see Naruto, now. Even if the blonde wouldn't take him back right away, Sasuke was never going to give up, as Naruto never gave up on Sasuke.

The cab slowed and dropped Itachi off at their house and Sasuke quickly waved goodbye before getting back in the cab and directing the man to his and Naruto's apartment. He sped off and Sasuke's leg began to shake.

"What's wrong kid?" The cab driver asked.

Sasuke looked up at the man. "Everything is fine, just – nervous?"

The older man laughed, "You don't look like the type of man that would get nervous." He observed and turned right in the apartment development.

"I'm not, but this time it's different." Sasuke answered and grabbed his stuff, and opened the door.

"And how is this time different?" The man accepted Sasuke's money and put the car in reverse.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, all his nerves and doubts vanished as he looked at the older man. "Because this time, I'm proposing." Sasuke answered and waved the man bye before racing upstairs.

Sasuke opened the door to his apartment, almost expecting to see Naruto on the couch, a bowl of ramen in his hands, and SpongeBob playing on the T.V. But there was none of that, the place was empty, and _clean._ Like nothing has been here since Sasuke left, all except for Kurama, which Sasuke is guessing Naruto took him.

Sasuke set his stuff down and turned around. He jumped when he saw the neighbor staring at in pure shock. "Sa-suke? What are you doing here?" The old woman asked. Her hands started to tremble as she looked over the young man. She didn't know why he was here when Naruto was about to be leaving. "Shouldn't you be with Naruto?"

Sasuke glared at her, masking his confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked.

She swallowed. "Naruto is leaving. He decided to take the job over in Japan. He's having a Farewell Party right now at the new Animal Hospital. Shouldn't you be there with him? He's leaving in about four minutes till he needs to leave to catch his flight." She explained.

Everything froze. Sasuke dropped his bag and shoved his hand in his pocket. He felt the velvety box and raced out of his apartment, leaving the old woman to stare at his retreating back in confusion.

Sasuke hasn't ran for years now. But he wasn't a track star for no reason. He pumped his legs and arms to get there faster. The Hospital is about a mile away and according to the woman, he had four minutes to get there. Sasuke began to panic. That was Naruto's record at school, the record Sasuke couldn't beat.

But now is different. If Sasuke didn't get there it would forever end their relationship, and Sasuke couldn't live without his dobe. He jumped over objects and dodged cars, since traffic was terrible. Four more blocks. His legs were screaming for him to stop, but he kept pushing. Three more blocks. Sasuke ducked under a construction worker carrying a ladder. Two more blocks. He looked down at the watch on his wrist, four minutes have passed. He wasn't going to make it. He stretched his legs as far as he could go. _Come on Sasuke_. He yelled at himself. One more block. He looked like a blur to others, and his heavy breathing frightened some people.

He could see the hospital from where he was, and he watched in disdain as someone walked out the double doors walking around seven dogs. Sasuke growled knowing that this would cost time, but as he neared the door, he saw pink and silver hair.

Sakura and Kakashi appeared and held both doors open for the dog walker. The dog walker thanked them and quickly left, but the two still held the door wide open. Even though they appeared to be there for the walker, the smile Sakura sent him told him that they knew exactly what he was doing. And it only fueled Sasuke to run faster. _God, how did Naruto do this?_

He thanked them as he veered around the walker and jumped over a small yapping dog. The sound of his feet slamming into the title stopped the chatting that filled the air. It grew quiet, the only sound was Sasuke's panting from his mile sprint.

He pulled the box out of his hand and people instantly began to move so he could walk to his target. Sasuke was slow at first and then he heard someone offer Naruto a ride to the airport. Sasuke sped up, his legs shaking severely from the run. The last person moved from Sasuke's path, and Sasuke finally was able to see the shock of blonde hair he loved so much.

Naruto didn't reply, but stared disbelievingly as Sasuke pressed forward, his legs threatening to give out. Sasuke stood in front of Naruto and out of habit went to kiss him. Naruto reared back and decked him in the same place his grandmother hit, reopening the cut and knocking the Band-Aid off. Blood poured from the cut and Sasuke collapsed in front of Naruto. Sasuke cursed loudly and gripped his thighs, and winced. He looked up at Naruto, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His throat went dry and he was in need of water.

"Naru..." He couldn't talk. His throat dry and voice scratchy. _Damn, why now of all times?_ He licked his lips and swallowed his saliva. "Naru..." He tried again but failed. He coughed violently and slapped his chest a few times.

He coughed and wheezed. _Jeez, just how long has I been this out of shape?_ He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Naruto." He got out. "I love you." Sasuke took some deep breaths. "I love everything about you."

"Sas-" Naruto started but Sasuke cut him off. No, Sasuke would finish, and then let Naruto speak his mind, and he would listen with open ears and accept everything Naruto had to say.

"Hear me out. I love the way your smile lights up an entire room. I love how your beautiful eyes express everything you have trouble saying. I love how you eat ramen like it's your last meal every freaking day, and I love how you think you have to force me to eat it and I would complain but I would eat that garbage every day and every meal if it made you happy. I love hearing the sound of your voice, and hearing you sing in the shower. God, its terrible Naruto, but I would listen to you all day long.

I love how you push all my buttons to start an argument, hoping to win, and I love how you pout when you know I won the argument in the end, and I love how you stubbornly cover all your good parts when you're mad at me and deny me pleasure. I love waking up next to you and knowing that this isn't a dream that I'm having, I love knowing that this is real. I love being able to say I love you. I love you, I love you, I fucking love you Naruto.

I love your kindness, your big heart, and how you balance my cold and unforgiving one. You make me a better man without even realizing it, and make me happy. Happy, Naruto. I haven't been happy since my parents were murdered. I love how you're the only one that can make me smile. And since you make me the happiest person alive, I have come here to ask my hero one question." Sasuke maneuvered his body to sit on one knee – though the pain was nearly unbearable – and pulled out a box. A few people gasped and it grew quiet again.

"Dobe, will you marry me?" Sasuke opened the box, extended his arms and he watched realization and recognition fill his eyes. The rings were his parents. Naruto eyes the blue gem twinkling up at him from his mother's ring, and the gold band of his father's, with tiny diamonds embedded around the band.

"You left me in a jewelry store, crying. You left saying that you were holding us down, and that I should find someone else to make me happy. You left for seven months, and not once did you call me, or message me to tell me you were ok. You left me broken and now you came back. You stop me from choosing a better life in Japan, and ask me to marry you. Did you except that you could give a loving speech and pop the question and I would forgive you just like that?" Naruto snapped his fingers and asked in a condescending voice that scared Sasuke a bit.

He didn't lower his hand, instead he asked again. "Naruto, please. You have me on my knees, begging. I don't think I could live if you weren't there to keep my demons away."

Naruto didn't move his hand. "You did just fine those seven months." Was all he said.

Sasuke shook his head, tears were beginning to form in his eyes. That would be the fifth time he's cried since his parents died. "You are wrong. I nearly drank myself to death when I left. I was admitted to the hospital from overdosing on sleep medication. I attempted suicide, Naruto. I nearly died without you. I was miserable, my thoughts filled with blonde hair and blue eyes. When I was in that hospital, I dreamed about you all the time, all expect for once. It was my parents Naruto. My parents and your parents, happy and laughing. Then they told me where to find the rings." Naruto jumped slightly.

Sasuke hated visiting his parents. They were great and all, but he hates showing weakness in front of them. And Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke actually did that too himself.

"I will ask you one more time. If you say no, that's it Naruto, it will end for good, and we both know that would kill us both." Sasuke stated.

He readjusted his arms and looked up at Naruto, letting his walls fall in front of him. "Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?"

It was quiet. No one moved, no one even dared to breathe loudly. Naruto looked down at Sasuke, his eyes betraying the love he felt for the raven haired man. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, and gasped. The mask the raven held, it broke and shattered in front of Naruto, and he could see everything. Naruto was hit full force with all of Sasuke's emotions. He could see the pain he went through, and all the love he possessed for Naruto. Naruto's heart gave up and quickly forgave the raven.

"Yes, teme." He said. Sasuke took Kushina's ring from the box and carefully slid it on Naruto's finger before crushing his lips onto Naruto's. There was a wall behind him and you could hear the breath leave Naruto as Sasuke slammed him against the wall.

They kissed for the first time in seven months. Even though it was quite the intimate sight, no one bothered stopping them after hearing what happened.

Sasuke attacked Naruto's plump lips, seeking safety in those lips. He needed them, needed Naruto, and he was only just beginning to understand that this is reality, and Naruto really does love him. In that moment, Sasuke grasped the understanding of love and held onto it. Naruto's mouth opened and Sasuke slid his needy tongue inside to collect the moisture he needed. Air was begging Sasuke to pull back, but Sasuke didn't listen. Naruto was his air, and he took it greedily. Sasuke pushed his leg in between Naruto's and lifted his knee to put pressure against Naruto's growing problem.

Finally, after all the slurping noises and tongue action, a voice stopped them. "Sasuke, seriously, let the poor boy breathe." Itachi's tenor voice drifted through the air.

Sasuke released Naruto but didn't move too far from him. "Itachi. How long have you been here?" Sasuke asked from his position.

"The whole time, little brother. I'm quite moved you threw away the Uchiha mask to propose." Itachi was messing with Sasuke, and Sasuke felt his lips tug into a smirk. "Mother and Father would have been proud of you." Itachi added on a softer note.

Sasuke froze, and smiled sadly. "I would think so too nii-san." Sasuke replied before burying his head in Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke felt Naruto move around, but didn't question it until he felt Naruto grab the box from his hand and pulled Minato's ring out. Naruto slipped it onto Sasuke's left ring finger and intertwined their fingers together.

The stared into each other's eyes. "Guess, it's our turn to get married." Naruto stated simply before pecking Sasuke on the nose. Instantly, Sasuke sneezed and glared at the blonde, who giggled.

OoO…OoO

"Okay, this is nothing like my dreams." Naruto paced back and forth in his old room. He and Sasuke had agreed to arrange the wedding to be in Naruto's old house where there parents died so they could have their future together.

Naruto was dressed and a cream colored tux with a sunset orange bow tie. His hair was cut short and brushed and a fresh white bandage was wrapped around his right arm. He paced around some more and Iruka sat down and giggled into his palm.

"Breathe Naruto, you won't screw anything up." Iruka smiled up at Naruto. Naruto stopped pacing and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're wrong Iruka. I always mess up. I'm going to ruin this day." Naruto sighed and Iruka motioned for Naruto to come hither. Naruto walked toward Iruka and sat next to him. He leaned his head on his shoulder.

"You will be fine Naruto. It's your day, and you can make it any way you want to. If you mess up, laugh and keep going." Iruka rubbed the top of Naruto's head. "I'm so proud of you. You're all grown up now, and don't need me anymo-" Iruka's voice cracked as tears fell from his glassy eyes.

"No, I will always need my dad." Naruto pulled the older man into his arms and hugged him. "Without you, I would literally be dead. I can never thank you and Kakashi enough." Naruto murmured and pulled back when there was a knock on the door.

A woman entered and Naruto recognized her as Shizune. "You ready to start walking?" She asked. Naruto nodded and stood up, helping Iruka up. He wiped his tears and Naruto straightened his clothes out.

Iruka was lead out first, being Naruto's best man and all. Naruto was told to wait and Iruka headed out. Suddenly, music echoed through the house and Naruto was lead to the spiraling stair case in his house. The altar was set in the open space at the bottom of the stairs.

Naruto took some calming breaths. This is real. Not another dream. Sasuke was actually done there, waiting to make their relationship final. This is the final step, and all Naruto had to do was say I do.

Naruto took the first step down and a few more. A wide smile spread across his face as he came to terms that he was getting married. To Sasuke of all people. Naruto shook his head, but kept the bright smile on his face. He twisted down the staircase and soon, raven hair came into sight.

Naruto's breath was drawn away as he eyed his boyfriend. He was dressed in the same cream colored tux with a midnight blue tie wrapped around his neck, his long hair slicked back out of his face and a small smile on his face. Itachi stood behind Sasuke, smile on his face and Kakashi stood behind him, his visible eye closed and upturned to show he was smiling.

Naruto walked down the red carpet that was laid out and to Sasuke. Their eyes found each other's and locked. Naruto's smile grew genuine and Sasuke's eyes shone brightly. Naruto stood up on the altar, never breaking eye contact. Naruto sucked in his breath and closed his eyes, almost waiting for Sasuke to leave. His heart was pounding, waiting to be broken once more by the man he loves.

Naruto felt a cold hand cup his cheek and his eyes shot open, closing in on Sasuke standing in front of him. "I'm not going anywhere Naruto." Sasuke whispered and everyone sat to begin the wedding.

Naruto barely processed what the man was saying until he heard. "Time to exchange your vows. Mr. Uzumaki, you may proceed first."

Naruto blinked and a dumb look crossed his face. "Oh, sorry. I got caught up." He pouted when Sasuke chuckled. "Shut up teme." Naruto barked.

Naruto dug into his pocket and pulled a crumpled piece of paper out. "Oops," he smiled and the audience laughed.

"It's a poem I wrote back in high school." Naruto started, and began unfolding the paper.

Naruto cleared his throat and began reading the poem.

 _"Wake up to the sun shining on my face._

 _I smile, and then remember the hole in the ceiling above my head._

 _Walking to the kitchen, I smile as I smell breakfast being made._

 _Then I look out the kitchen window and see the neighbors eating happily._

 _My stomach growls and I smile, patting my stomach._

 _Then I remember that there's no food in the kitchen._

 _I smile when I hear my father enter the house and my name being called._

 _Then I see my father drunk and asking for some more whiskey._

 _I smile as I look at the happy faces of my friends._

 _Then I turn and see the hated and disgusted looks from all the others._

 _Looking away, I smile and think to myself 'I'm loved, it doesn't matter what others think.'_

 _Then I look around me, and no one is there. 'I'm invisible'. 'They don't care'. 'Whatever'._

 _Then I smile, telling myself that it will get better and crying won't make things better._

 _But I couldn't help thinking. 'No one will see my pain or tears, so it's ok to cry.'_

 _Heading home slowly, 'Someone will love me one day, I just can't give up. Believe it!'_

"I didn't grow up in the best places. I was starved, nearly raped, beaten on a daily basis, and love deprived. But none of that mattered because every day I would get to go to school and see you. I would get to see you show off to the teacher, and run laps on the track, and I don't think you realized it, but you always had the tiniest smile on your face when you ran. I always wanted to run, you know? I was always running from my foster parent, so why not? Others hated me for these ugly scars that he gave me, and I knew you were the one when you looked past the scars and looked at me, Naruto. Oh, and I know it was you that gave Iruka the idea to adopt me." Naruto winked at Sasuke and smiled.

"I love you Sasuke. All of you. From your mood swings to your surprisingly kind heart. I promise to be the best husband I can be. I can't promise to fix all of your problems, but I can promise you won't face them all alone. I, Naruto Uzumaki, take you Sasuke Uchiha to be my wedded husband, and my forever best friend for as long as we both shall live."

Naruto finished his speech and the Officiant turned to Sasuke. Sasuke took in a much needed breath.

"How am I supposed to surpass that?" He asked and smiled at Naruto. "Nonetheless, I should start with, dobe. I love you, and for the longest time I wasn't able to tell you that, and it always hurt me more. Like you, my parents died. Unlike you, I had Itachi to raise me, and though we never had the perfect family, it was more than I could ask for. And now, if you could hand that poem over." Naruto blinked and handed Sasuke the folded paper.

 _"It started with another normal lovely dinner._

 _Then there was a call, and they had to leave._

 _There was a kid, and he didn't know what was happening,_

 _At first he was excited, then time passed and he was scared._

 _Hours upon hours, and they never showed up. Then another call to announce their bad news._

 _This scared little kid cried rivers and never understood why him, and why them._

 _He put on a mask of indifference and fell into a dark hole._

 _It wasn't until he stumbled upon another lonely boy,_

 _That he had someone to understand him and someone to love._

 _Years and years later, he learned that this boy was the ray of light that showed him the way out of the dark._

 _The boy finally grew up to learn that his parents left protecting this ray of sunlight._

 _And the boy smiled for the first time in a while."_

"You, Naruto, were the reason I lived this long." Sasuke rubbed the scars on his arm. "I've done a lot of wrong, and I've decided to start righting those wrong. Starting right now by taking you, Naruto Uzumaki, to be my husband. I promise to push your buttons and force you to cook dinner and clean my wounds, and I promise to love you with every beat of my heart and protect you from everything. I promise you will never be alone ever again for as long as we both shall live." Sasuke finished.

"With the power invested in me, I declare you husband and husband. Sasuke, you may kiss Naruto." The Officiant declared.

Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto close. He leaned in and Naruto closed his eyes, but the kiss never came. His eyes snapped open and Sasuke smiled. "I love you." He whispered before pressing his lips against Naruto's.

Everyone jumped up and cheered, but one female stood out the most. "HELL YEAH! THAT'S MY GRANDSON!" Tsunade cheered and Jiraiya stood next to her and clapped loudly.

Naruto pulled back, confused. He looked into the crowd and over at the loudest persons. His eyes widened when he took in his grandparents. "Old hag!" He screeched and raced out of Sasuke's grip. He flung himself at his granny and wrapped his arms around her.

"You brat. What did you call me?" She yelled but still hugged him back. "It's been too damn long." She said and buried her face in his soft hair.

Naruto was blabbering like a baby, snot dripping from his nose. "I've missed you guys so much. Where have you been?" He asked. Jiraiya gave him the simplified version of what happened just as Sasuke appeared.

Tsunade let Naruto go, and Sasuke wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close, nuzzling his face into his neck. "Sasuke! I see you have a scar from our first encounter." Tsunade huffed.

Sasuke looked up and brushed a hand over the scar on his cheek. "Actually, this scar is from Naruto, sorry." Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever, brat. I'm so happy for you Naruto!" She exclaimed to Naruto. He smiled brightly and leaned closer to Sasuke.

"Yeah, me too. Now Sasuke is my slave forever." Naruto boasted and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You mean, you're his sex slave?" Jiraiya piped up and wrapped an arm around Tsunade. "I can't believe our Naruto bottoms." Jiraiya shook his head and Tsunade lightly punched him.

Naruto blushed brightly and stumbled with his words. Finally, his angry glare turned on to me. "I can't believe you told him them." He shouted.

"I was drunk!" Sasuke defended himself.

Naruto snorted and turned away. "I need to get drunk." He sighed and walked towards Iruka and Kakashi.

OoO...OoO

Naruto and Sasuke finally made it to the resort they were staying at in Florida. It was located on the Keys on their own private island. With Naruto's and Sasuke's money combined, this was pocket money, not that they liked to brag.

Sasuke carried Naruto into their master bedroom and laid him down on the bed and straddled him. He leaned down and kissed Naruto passionately.

"I want you to take me this time." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear as he sucked softly on the blonde's lobe. "I want to feel you inside me, claiming me, making love to me." Sasuke licked the shell of Naruto's ear and felt the blonde shudder underneath him.

"Take me Naruto." Sasuke said and suddenly Naruto rolled over and was sitting on top of Sasuke.

"Is that what you want Sasuke?" Naruto rolled his half hard erection over Sasuke's. Naruto unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide off his shoulders slowly. Naruto leaned down and captured Sasuke's lips with his own. He bite the bottom lip and tugged gently, and then proceeded to lick at the seam of Sasuke's lips. He slowly dipped his tongue inside Sasuke's warm cavern and took his time to re-familiarize Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moaned lewdly and gripped Naruto's golden hair. Both erections were beginning to throb and press painfully against their shorts.

"Yes, please Naruto. Make sweet love to me." Sasuke begged when his lips were freed.

Naruto hummed and began trailing kisses down Sasuke's jaw and neck, stopping to leave hickies and love bites up and down Sasuke's pale neck. He continued down his shirt, using his mouth to unbutton the shirt.

When he got to the bottom he sat up. "Sit up." Naruto commanded and Sasuke complied. He took the shirt off and dropped it on top of his. He moved down and unbuttoned Sasuke's pants and slowly pulled the zipper down, adding to Sasuke's need. He tugged on them and Sasuke lifted his hips to help. Naruto pulled the shorts and briefs down at the same time. Leaving Sasuke completely naked. Naruto stood and looked into Sasuke's eyes. He undid his belt, never breaking contact with Sasuke. He whipped the belt out and let it drop to the ground. Naruto watched Sasuke gulp when the metal buckle clanked when it hit the wooden floor. Naruto's shorts followed and Sasuke's eyes travelled to his briefs. He watched Naruto's penis be pulled down and bounce back when the briefs fell to the floor. Precum splattered onto Naruto's stomach and he crawled back over to Sasuke. He kissed his knee and trailed his nose up to Sasuke's manhood.

Naruto sucked one hard time, and Sasuke's back arched off the bed. They haven't done a thing together ever since Sasuke came home two months ago. Naruto released him and crawled up his body. "Sit up." He said and Sasuke obeyed.

Sasuke sat up and leaned against the headboard, and felt Naruto crawl into his lap and wrap his legs around Sasuke's waist. Naruto snuck his arm under the pillow and pulled out a full bottle of lube.

Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes as he uncapped the bottle and poured it all over Sasuke's length. "I'll make love to you, but you will be inside me." Naruto said and lifted his hips. He placed Sasuke's hands on his waist and then grabbed Sasuke's cock. He positioned it at his entrance and slowly lowered himself onto the slick shaft. He continued to lower himself until he was fully seated.

It stung, and was uncomfortable. It hurt and tears began to form in Naruto's eyes. He hasn't prepared himself and he didn't want to. He wanted to feel all of Sasuke and feel it for the next few days. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and panted into his chest.

He felt Sasuke's heart race and eyed the green jewel around Sasuke's neck and then his own blue one. Sasuke's grip on his waist tightened and relaxed. Naruto looked up and kissed Sasuke. He lifted himself and impaled himself on Sasuke's shaft.

More tears fell down Naruto's face. He missed Sasuke, and he's back, for good now. Sasuke would never leave again, right? Naruto lifted himself and dropped himself.

"Ngh! Naruto." Sasuke moaned and leaned back, his head hitting the headboard hard. Sasuke opened his eyes and lifted a hand to wipe away Naruto's tears. "Don't cry Naruto… I'm right here… I promise I'll never leave you alone again…" Sasuke whispered and pushed Naruto down into the bed.

Naruto stared up at him, and nuzzled his cheek into Sasuke's hand. "I know that. Love me." He demanded. Sasuke smiled and pulled out of Naruto. He slowly pushed his way back in till his balls pressed into Naruto's ass. He leaned down and kissed Naruto's chest, over his heart. He pulled out and angled his hips before pushing back inside. He pushed teasingly on Naruto's special spot.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gripped Sasuke's long hair and pulled. "Faster." He said breathlessly. Sasuke pulled out and pushed back in slowly. He rolled his hips around in circles to excite Naruto more and was rewarded with a loud string of moans.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and gripped the sheets next to Naruto's head. He pulled out with only his head inside Naruto's tight heat. "Look at me." He told Naruto. He sucked in a breath when bright blue lust filled eyes gazed up at him. He slammed back inside Naruto and repeated this motion multiple times before slowly down. A scream ripped from Naruto as his prostate was abused and he was being filled completely. The pain began forming into bliss and drool was spilling form Naruto's opened mouth.

Sasuke slowed down again and shook Naruto's hand from his hair. He intertwined their fingers and thrust deeply into Naruto's body. Sweat dripped from his body and on to Naruto's as they rubbed together and rolled around. Eventually, their necklaces tangled and both men came calling each other's name in pure love.

They laid under the covers, clean and thoroughly loved. Sasuke cradled Naruto in his arms. "Dobe."

"Teme."

"My hero."

"My savior."

"My love."

"My only love."

The end.

 _Review._


End file.
